Universal All Star Tournament
by Game-Tycoon
Summary: Game and Anime characters are being sucked up by a dark cloud. Now 64 of the strongest people alive are fighting in a tournament for their lives. This is my first story amd I suck at summarys
1. The Cloud Appears

Universal All Star Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in here unless I made them then I own them. One day Nintendo shall be mine and I'll rule ALL NINTENDO CHARACTERS.

This is my first fic so if it sucks DON'T HURT ME.

One day Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi were at the castle sun bathing "I wish-a something exiting would-a happen" Peach looked at Mario "As long as its not Bowser again. He's always trying to kidnap me and he has bad breath" Yoshi pointed at the sky "YOSHI!!!" Up in the sky a giant black cloud was above the castle. Luigi started screaming like a little girl like usual "MOMMA MIA" As he was screaming he crapped his pants. Peach stared at him "Please do that somewhere else" but before Luigi could say something they disappeared.

Bowser was staring at his Peach poster "Oh Peach I love you so much" he started making out with the poster when a koopa came in his room "Lord Bow…What are you doing" Bowser jumped into the air "N-nothing. What's going on" The koopa pointed out the window at the cloud. "Some cloud is hovering over the sky" Bowser looked at the cloud and then glared at the koopa "YOU INTERRUPTED MY WORSHIP OF PEACH FOR A CLOUD" The koopa sweat dropped "You worship Peach" Bowser jumped back "N-no. Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you now" "Becau…Lord Bowser where'd you go" Bowser was gone as well

Donkey Kong was swinging through the trees after what Cranky told him "Go to your tree house and read this message with Diddy or Ill have to test these nuclear bananas on you…again" "NNNOOO, NOT NUCLEAR BANANAS. THEY TASTE LIKE…" he didn't get to finish because Cranky had chased him out. When he got to his treehouse he woke up Diddy who was talking in his sleep "Root Beer…Rooooot Beeeeer" "Diddy wake up. Youre dreaming of root beer again" Diddy sprang out of bed "ZOMBIE RABBITS" DK slapped him "Cranky gave me a note for us to read" "What does it say" "It says 'A cloud is coming. Get an umbrella'… How the hell is this so important" DK ripped up the note and walked up to the window "Theres no cloud in the sky" the cloud again appeared "And now there is" they looked at the cloud and disappeared

Samus was chasing after Captain Falcon "IM GOING TO KILL YOU FALCON" "ALL I SAID WAS IF YOUD BARE MY CHILD" "THEN YOU GRABBED MY ASS YOU PERVERT" Samus shot Falcon with her charged shot which set his pants on fire "IM ON FIRE LITERALLY" The cloud appeared over them. Samus stopped chasing Falcon and started complaining "Do you have to say the cloud appears because it gets annoying after a while" A random voice started talking "I cant just say you guys disappeared." "Well a least say something different at least" "Fine" Samus and Falcon disappeared just like everyone else did

Sonic and Shadow were fighting while Amy, Knuckles, and Tails were watching them "GO SONIC" "YOU CAN DO IT" Sonic and Shadow punched each other in the face knocking each other back "Ill beat you Sonic" "Sure and Im Barney" "YOU ARE. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO" "I was joking" "Oh…DIE SONIC" Shadow ran at Sonic but before he could land a hit the two of them and the ones watching them disappeared.

The first chapter of my first story complete. Please review.


	2. Walking Around

Chapter two

Me: Mario do the disclaimer

Mario: Why-a do I have to

Me: Because I said so. If you don't Ill force you to Teletubbies for 5 years

Mario: Okay okay Ill do it. Tycoon doesn't own any Nintendo or anime characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario was walking around "Where am I" When he was done talking someone with a straw hat ran into him "Oh sorry mister" Mario got up "Its okay-a" "Im Luffy whats your name" "Its-a Mario" Luffy ran past him yelling "Wheres my crew"

Bowser was walking through the crowd "Why is no one afraid of me" A kid walked up to Bowser "Are you a turtle" Bowser got angry "DO I LOOK LIKE A TURTLE TO YOU RAURGH" Bowser roared at the kid "Stupid turtle" The kid kicked him in the shin and then a lot of other kids came up and started beating him up "AAAHHH HELP ME. IM BEING BEAT UP MY LITTLE CHILDREN" A guy with orange hair walked up to the kids "Stop beating the turtle up" "Fine" the kids all walked away. Bowser grabbed the strangers hand "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" The orange hair guy slipped his hand out of his "The names Ichigo. Do that again and Ill be the one beating the crap out of you" Bowser stood up and wiped the dirt off of him "Fine Ichigo. My name is Bowser" Bowser continued walking around "Where the hell am I"

Samus was in a bar getting drunk. She was very stressed now, Falcon was being an annoying pervert and she got sucked into some weird dimension by a cloud. After she was done drinking and got over her hangover she walked out of the bar. "I wish I knew where I was" Samus saw someone who looked like she knew what she was doing "Hello could you tell me where I am" The pink haired creature with a giant hammer turned around "Im trying to figure that out myself. My names Amy, whats yours" "Im Samus" Samus walked away trying to find someone who knew where they were

DK was running around screaming "I CANT FIND ANY BANANAS" he kept running around till he ran into someone "Stupid ape" DK got up and grabbed the person "What did you say about me" The black haired person punched DK in the face "I said you're stupid" DK was winding up his fist "Say that again and Ill show you real pain" "Youre stupid" DK punched at him but the stranger grabbed his fist "Huh" "If you think you could beat me in a street fight your wrong. My names Yusuke and if I see you again youre going to wish you were never born" DK pulled his fist back "Im Donkey Kong, DK for short. When I see you again I going to go full ape on you" the two of them walked away

Mario was walking around still. No one could figure out where they were. He had asked a guy whos head looked like a bomb, some guy with a huge sword and dog ears, some green guy who looked like an alien, and some kid with a blue helmet and a cannon on his arms. He walked to what he thought was the square when a voice rang through the whole where ever they were "Will everyone come to the square and go to the building that is marked 'Arena.' Mario turned around and saw where the voice said to go. When he sat down he waited 30 minutes and a whole lot of people had arrived. Another voice rang through the air "Welcome to the Universal All Star Tournament"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was my second chapter. If you review Ill have little kids beat up Bowser again.


	3. Announcing the Tournament

Chapter three

Me: Today Link is doing the disclaimer 

Link: Why should I

Me: Because I have your master sword

Link: YOU STOLE SWORDY. TYCOON DOESN'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE RANDOM VOICE NOW GIVE ME BACK SWORDY

Me: Fine (tosses the sword to Link) Now for the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Universal All Star Tournament. I have taken the strongest, the smartest, and the bravest from multiple dimensions and brought them here. Now youll be fighting in my new tournament" Mario looked around for Peach, Luigi, SOMEONE he knew. "Mario nice to see you again" Mario turned around to see a guy in a green tunic and a princess "Hello-a Link, Zelda nice to see you" A pink ball and a yellow mouse ran toward them "Boyish" (Whatever Kirby says) "Pika" Mario waved at the two "Hey it's-a Kirby and-a Pikachu" the two of them walked away and Mario looks at Link "Have you-a seen anyone else-a" Link scratched his head thinking "Lets see, I've seen Fox, Falco, and a girl named Krystal. I've seen Jigglypuff being a piñata for some kids and Mewtwo was the one hitting her. Falcon was asking people to bare his children, and Bowser was being beat up by little kids" Scene change over too Bowser "OOOWWW, GET OFF ME YOU BRATS" 3-8 year olds were beating the crap out of him "TODDLERS ATTACK" they continued and we come back to Mario and Link "Anyone else" Link started thinking "There were some more. DK was running around begging people for bananas. Marth and Roy were practicing…" "For the fight" "No for asking girls out. Ness and the Ice Climbers were swimming. Mr. Game & Watch was standing there not doing anything. Also I saw Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi looking for you" Mario waves his hands in the air crazily "Where were they" "Getting ice cream" "…Oh" Link points his sword around the stadium "There are whole lot of people here I've never seen before" Mario nods his head "So true. So true"

Ganondorf was walking through the crowd punching people as he went "Where am I" Ganon walks over to someone and grabs him "WHERE IN CHEESE CAKE AM I" the man started to smile at him "I cant tell you" Ganon yells in his face "WHY" the man smirked at Ganon "This is why" the man kicks him in the jaw smashing him into a wall. Ganon steps back "W-what the" the man walked away "Don't mess with the Prince of Saiyans" Ganon sweat dropped "What's a Saiyan…"

Samus was walking around the coliseum "What the heck is wrong with this place. I've seen plenty of crazy people in my world but here they're just plain cooky. Some guy with an Afro tried to tickle me with his nose hair, some guy with a cape and bat ears, and some giant metal dinosaur asking for directions." Samus kept walking until a boy with yellow hair and whiskers bumped into her "Oh sorry miss" Samus wiped the dirt off her "Its okay. A lot of worse things have happened to me today. I'm Samus" The boy shook her hand "I'm Naruto. Cant talk now gotta run" Naruto ran to the square "I have to get to the arena" Samus sweat dropped "Weird kid"

Back at the stadium Mario had found Luigi and Peach while Yoshi played with Ness and the Ice Climbers. The screen in the middle of the stadium turned on and the voice started talking "Hello all. I have chosen who shall be the fighters in my tournament" spotlights started spinning around the stadium stopping at certain people "The people the lights are on shall be in the tournament while" two different colored spotlights shined on two other people "These two shall be the announcers. In half an hour I shall have the pairings for the tournament. Until then feel free to walk around the city" everyone left the stadium and the chosen people started training. Inside the stadium though someone stayed "Finally the fights are almost afoot. Ill show everyone what true fighting is all about"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was in a fetal position hugging the Master Sword "Its okay Swordy. No one shall ever hurt you"

Me: (sweat drop) "Creepy… Review if you want me to torture more people"


	4. The Pairings

Chapter four

Ill do the Disclaimer today. I don't own anyone in this story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later everyone was back "Welcome back everyone. I have now made the pairings which shall appear on the big screen" the screen started flashing and a lot of names appeared on the screen "These are the pairings and the order of the fights. Memorize the order and your opponent because if you don't make it to the fight you're disqualified"

Mario vs. Kurama 

**Kirby vs. Luffy**

**Viewtiful Joe vs. Jelly Jiggler**

**Yoshi vs. Yoh Asakura**

**Link vs. Ratchet**

**Orochimaru vs. Roy**

**Naruto vs. Jigglypuff**

"**Wooden Sword" Ryu vs. Kakashi**

**Ness vs. Sonic**

**Protoman vs. Petey Piranha**

**King Boo vs. Crypto**

**Eggman vs. Game & Watch**

**Bomberman vs. Megaman**

**Sora vs. Marth**

**Meta Knight vs. Hiei**

**Mewtwo vs. K. Rool**

**Sasuke vs. Bass**

**Sanjii vs. Shadow**

**Snake vs. Gannon**

**Ty the Tasmanian Tiger vs. Xemnas**

**Deoxys vs. Falco**

**Bowser vs. Captain Blue**

**Crash Bandicoot vs. Bobobo**

**Spyro vs. Fox**

**Inuyasha vs. Zelda**

**Yusuke vs. Samus**

**Don Patch vs. Captain Falcon**

**Ridley vs. Crocodile**

**Zolo vs. Pikachu**

**Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Tao Ren**

**Horohoro (Trey) vs. DK**

**Chopper vs. Luigi**

**Announcers: Goku and Vegeta**

Luigi wiped sweat from his forehead "Thank-a goodness my-a fight is-a last-a" Mario leaped into the air "My fights-a first-a" Naruto poked Jigglypuffs head "So Im fighting a balloon huh. That sucks" Meanwhile Zolo was looking at Pikachu "Im fighting a rat. What kind of tournament is this" at this comment Pikachu got mad and shocked him "An electric rodent. Maybe this will be a good fight." Luffy was throwing Kirby up into the air laughing "Heehee. I get to fight a pink balloon" "Boiyoh"

Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium other fighters are meeting each other. A red haired guy wearing red spandex was talking to a man made of jelly "Sweet. I get to fight a man made of Jelly. That is so awesome dude" Jelly Jiggler glared at him evilly. Protoman was looking up at the giant piranha "I cant tell if this is bad or good" Petey Piranha roared at Protoman. Crypto was looking at King Boo "A ghost eh. Shouldn't be too hard to kill. Its just a dead monkey" Crypto shot off Boos crown and started laughing. Sora and Marth were shaking hands "Nice to meet you Marth." Marth nodded "Like wise. It seems like we are both sword wielders" Marth brought out his sword "Yeah youre right" Sora brought out the keyblade and they showed each other how they use their swords. Spyro and Fox were staring at each other "So youre Fox" "Yes and youre Spyro" "Spyro the Dragon that's me" "Guess we'll be fighting" "Yep" the two had a staring contest for a while. Falco was looking at Deoxys "No matter what I do you don't move" Falco swiped in front of his face, shot his laser past his ear…if he had one, he even shot flames in his face "Move already"

The voice rang out again "Before the fights I must explain the rules. 1. To win you must either kill or knockout your opponent 2. If you land outside the ring you have ten seconds to get back up or you're disqualified 3. You can fight however you want. Weapons, ships, all that I don't really care. Those are the rules so have a good nights rest for tomorrow the fights begin"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is the fights. Review and Ill send you your own Nintendo-bot (whispers) If there are any


	5. Burning Plants,Pink Blast,Jelly Beatdown

Chapter five

Wahoo finally the fights are here. Goku will do the disclaimer

Goku: Sweet…whats a disclaimer

Me: You tell them I don't own anything

Goku: Okay. Tycoon doesn't own anything

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to the first day of the tournament. This morning we'll have Mario vs. Kurama, Kirby vs. Luffy, and Viewtiful Joe vs. Jelly Jiggler. I now hand the talking to Goku and Vegeta" The camera moves and shows Goku and Vegeta in a booth "Thank you Random. Mario and Kurama are now entering on stage" Mario and Kurama both come out from separate sides of the stadium "Are you-a ready for-a the fight" Kurama flicks his hair "Yes" Goku yells into his mike "FIGHT"

Mario leaps into the air and shoots fireballs at Kurama "Waha"

Kurama steps to the side and dodges the fireballs "Ivy whip" Kurama flicks out his whip and grabs Marios leg. Kuram pulls on the whip pulling Mario to him

"Uh oh" Mario starts to think and gets an idea "You forgot-a. Fire burns plants-a" Mario shoots fireballs at the plant burning it

"What. Ordinary fire cant burn my demon plants" Kurama used to whips this time grabbing his arms

"This is bad" Mario tries to jump but the whips keep him down _'If I don't-a do something fast-a Im dead' _Mario kept thinking and got an idea. Mario ran headfirst toward Kurama

Kurama was shocked by his move "What are you doing. This is suicide" Kurama brought his whips back

Mario smiled "You fell for it-a" Mario jumped above Kurama landing behind him

'_Why didn't I see this coming' _Kurama was to late though

After Mario jumped behind him he created a giant fireball in his hand "Super Fireball" Mario punched the fireball hitting Kurama

"ARGH" Kurama flew into the other side of the stadium

Goku started counting "1…2…3…"

Mario did a victory pose while everyone cheered

"7..8..9.." Kurama jumped out of the rubble that he made and landed on stage "10…Oh to late…continue the fight"

Mario jumped back "WAWAWAWAWA. HOW DID YOU GET BACK UP"

Kurama smiled "Im stronger than that" Kurama jumped at him and punched him in the gut

Mario fell back and then did a back flip "Im-a going to win-a" Mario brought out his hammer "Its-s time for the finishing blow-a" He set his hammer on fire and smashed Kuramas head

Kurama fell down on the ground "Look at all the pretty stars" Kurama fainted

Goku grabbed his mike "And the winner is…Mario" everyone started cheering while Mario did some more poses

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the next fight we have Kirby vs. Luffy" Kirby and Luffy came onto the stage

Kirby did some flips "Boiyoh" Luffy waved at everyone "Im going to win, yeah"

Kirby started first by running at Luffy. "Boiyoh" Kirby grabbed Luffy flew up into the air and brought him down

Luffys head slammed into the ground and his head got stuck in the stage. After a few seconds he pulled his head out "Wow, youre pretty strong" Luffy punched at Kirby stretching his arm out

Kirby opened his mouth letting his arm go in it. Kirby then swallowed Luffy

Luffy was struggling in Kirbys mouth "Hey get me outta here"

Kirby spit Luffy out and he was now wearing a straw hat like Luffy. Kirby then tried to say one of Luffys attacks "Buh Buh Bazooka" Kirby threw his hands at Luffy

Luffy jumped up dodging the fight "Hey you stole my hat" Luffy scratched his head where his hat still was "Never mind" Luffy grabbed Kirby and stretched his arms as far away from the arena as possible

Kirby was struggling in the air "BOIYOH BOIYOH"

Luffy stretched his other hand back "Gum Gum Rocket Fist" he threw his other hand at Kirby hitting him and sending him flying

"Boi Boi BBBOOOIIIYYYOOOHHH" Which meant "LOOKS LIKE IM BLASTING OFF AGAIN"

"Well since I don't think Kirby going to be back for a while the winner is…Luffy" Luffy was waving at the crowd "Im going to be King of the Pirates" at this someone threw a tomato at him. Goku looks at Vegeta "What was that for" Vegeta just shrugged "He says that line was to much"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the last fight of the morning we have Viewtiful Joe vs. Jelly Jiggler"

Joe jumped onto the stage while doing a lot of flips "Im am so gonna rock today" Jiggler walked onto the stage not doing anything

Joe looked at his opponent "Um.. are you gonna do anything dude"

All of a sudden Jiggler was in front of Joe with handkerchiefs in hand. He then started hitting Joe with them "JELLY IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOGURT AND EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW IT"

Joe stood there and then punched him "You're pretty annoying dude" Joe ran up to Jiggler "Slow" Joe punched him up and jumped into the air "Mach Speed" Joe started kicking Jiggler at mach speed sending blocks of jelly at the crowd. While he was kicking him a voice can be heard "AAAHHH JELLY IT BURNS. Id rather have yogurt"

Before Jiggler was defeated he yelled "NNNOOO" then the last of him of was kicked away

"The winner obviously is Joe" Joe did flips, poses, and a lot of other stuff "Henshin-a-go-go-baby"

Meanwhile the jelly pieces came back together "I lost…again"

Random started talking "The next three fights will be in an hour. Go have some lunch and come back when youre done"

Fifth chapter done. Review and Ill send you Jelly


	6. Dino Doom,Weakest Link,Gay Snake

Chapter six

For today we have Vegeta for the disclaimer

V: Im not going to

M: You have to do

V: Why should I

M: Because Im holding your Oozaru (Great Ape) doll hostage

V: WHAT!!! Fine Ill do it. Tycoon owns no one except Random

"I hope you enjoyed your lunch. We'll be having the fights soon but I need to do something first. In thirty minutes we will have the fights. Come back then and we'll have the afternoon fights which are Yoshi vs. Yoh Asakura, Link vs. Ratchet, and Orochimaru vs. Roy" Random stopped talking.

Inside another room that only a few people knew about, six people were sitting at a table talking to each other. The first person, a man dressed in white, started talking "So why exactly are we having this tournament" Another person, dressed in a black cloak with weird looking red swirls on it, just looked at the hand "We've already been over this. This tournament is for finding the greatest character in all the universes while the losers in the tournament will be personally dealt with. We already have a smasher and a demon in our possession" The next person, a human-looking dragon with a lot of spikes on its body, spoke next "Then we have the jelly creature but Ill deal with him myself" the dragon licked its lips. The fourth and fifth people at the table, a giant falcon and a wolf, glared at the dragon and the bird talked to him "You're going to eat him aren't you. That is highly unnecessary and we don't want jelly on the floor. No one wants to clean up jelly…blood" the wolf barked at them "We're not here to kill them. At least not yet. We're here to absorb their powers so we can rule all the worlds and universes that there are" The last person at the table, a witch that has one side colored red and the other side colored blue, talked to everyone at the table "We all know what the plan is and what each of us are doing. We need to wait for the leader know" Right as she finished talking a door opened revealing a tall dark figure "It seems like you all discussed the plans already. Now I have some new stuff to tell you about…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the arena Yoshi and Yoh had already gotten on stage for their fight "Yoshi!" Yoh brought out his sword "Ready Amidamaru" A samurai ghost appeared next to him "Yes Lord Yoh"

Yoshi ran full speed at his opponent but right as he got to Yoh he jumped over him, landed on his head, and kicked him multiple times

Yoh landed on the ground a few feet away "For a small dinosaur you're a pretty good fighter" Yoh rushed over to Yoshi and slashed him with his sword

Yoshi fell on the ground and quickly got back up "Yoshi!" Yoshi laid a lot of eggs and started throwing them at Yoh

"I don't know if Im disgusted, shocked, or both" Yoh slashed some of the eggs but five of them exploded in his face "Explosive eggs, weird. Time for Oversoul, Amidamaru" His sword then grew a blue ball where Yohs hand was

Yoshi started running away "YOSHI!!!" Yoshi kept running laying eggs where he stepped

Yoh ran toward Yoshi dodging the eggs. Yoh then jumped into the air and slammed his sword into the ground creating a shockwave

Yoshi ran as fast as his little tiny legs could carry him but he wasn't fast enough. The shockwave launched him into the air. He flew through the air landing behind Yoh

Yoh smiled "Looks like I won"

As soon as Yoh finished talking to himself Yoshi jumped up and stuck his tongue out at Yoh. Much to Yohs surprise the tongue wrapped around him pulling him into Yoshis mouth. After Yoshi ate Yoh he laid another egg.

In the egg Yoh was struggling to get out "Let me outta here"

Yoshi picked up the egg and threw it as far as he could "Yoshi"

Unfortunately the egg broke releasing Yoh out of the egg. "Now Im angry" Yoh ran right in front of Yoshi and swiped up at him.

Yoshi dodged the blade but that didn't help. The shockwave created by the sword sent Yoshi flying out of the arena

After a few seconds Vegeta almost finished counting "This is so stupid. 9…10, the winner is the boy with the headphone" Yoh looked up at Vegeta "My names Yoh!" Vegeta just shrugged "Whatever"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the second fight of the afternoon we have Elf Boy vs. the Animal Mechanic" Link and Ratchet and yelled at Vegeta together "Its Link and Ratchet" Vegeta sighed at them "Whatever just fight aleardy"

"Fine" Link ran at Ratchet with his sword and slashed at him

Ratchet lifted his wrench and blocked it "Im not going to lose that easily" Ratchet brought out the R.Y.N.O "Time to Rip You a New one"

Link yelled at Ratchet "What'd you say to me punk"

"It stands for RYNO" Ratchet shot missiles from the RYNO directly at Link

"If you've fought Samus as many times as I have, youd figure out how to stop missiles like yours" Link chopped at the missiles with his sword destroying them

"Well try this on for size" Ratchet brought the Shock Blaster, charged it up, and shot

"You're laser is nothing to" Link brought out the Mirror Shield "my shield" the blast hit his shield and harmlessly blocked the shot. The shot ricocheted off the shield and hit Bowsers ass "AAAHHH MY ASS IS BURNING" Bowser than ran around screaming his head off like a little girl

'_No matter what I shoot him with he finds a way to block it' _Ratchet brought out a different weapon this time "Ratchet what are you doing" "Im going to need your help here" Ratchet equipped Clank to his back and turned him into a jetpack "Time to finish this" Ratchet flew right at Link with a new weapon

Link wasn't fast enough to block him this time.

Ratchet shot a beam right into Links face creating a small explosion. After the smoke had cleared all there was on the stage was Ratchet and a…duck "Thank goodness for the Morphinator"

"Well since the Elf Boy is a duck, the mechanic wins" Ratchet ignored him and walked back into the crowd. On the stage the duck turned back into Link "What happened" "You lost that's what happened" Link walked away "Darn"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Orochimaru walked onto the stage "For the last fight of the afternoon we have the red haired boy vs. the transsexual snake man" Orochimaru glared at Vegeta "Ill kill you later"

"Enough talk, fight now" Roy jumped at slashed at Oroch

Oroch grabbed the sword with his tongue "You're not going to win so easily" Oroch pulled the sword from him and tossed it away from Roy

"First you taint my blade and then you think Im going to lose. Im seriously going to kill you" Roy ran up to him and jumped over his head. Roy grabbed his sword that was laying on the ground "This should be fun. Flare Drive" Roy ran up to Oroch with his sword on fire. He slashed at him multiple times cutting and burning him at the same time

"If I didn't think you were hot Id kill you now" Oroch made his tongue lick his sword (Dirty minds)

Roy jumped back "Man your sick. Its time I kill you" Roy did a backflip away from Oroch "Flare Wave" Roy slashed his sword in the air sending a wave of fire at Oroch

"Crap" Oroch was hit by the wave and sent flying "IT LOOKS LIKE IM GOING TO A GAY BAR AGAIN"

Vegeta flew down to Roy and shook his hand "Thank you for getting rid of that gay freak. The winner is Roy" Vegeta flew back. Everyone was shocked that Vegeta actually knew his name

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Link was buying Yoshi ice cream for the two of them since they both lost. A loud speaker near them turned on "Will Yoshi and Link come to the square" Link scratched his head "I wonder whats wrong" The two of them went to the square and no one was there "Where is everyone" All of a sudden a hole appeared beneath them and they both fell down "AAAHHH!!!" YYYOOOSSSHHHIII!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the hideout one of six started talking "That's three smashers down, 26 to go. Hehehe" Behind them Kirby, Yoshi, and Link were in a cage "Help!"

That took a while to type. If you can guess who the people in the room were review what you think about the chapter and tell me who you think they are. R&R


	7. The Plan Unfolds

Chapter seven

Chapter seven up and running. Today we have…Austin Powers doing the disclaim

A: Groovy baby. Tycoon boy doesn't own anyone except Random baby

T: You talk too much and I can never understand you

A: Shagedelic baby

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room where the villains were they were talking again "So what do we do about the Smashers that aren't in the tournament" The wolf growled and started talking "We find the whereabouts of them first of all. Once we find them we can either kidnap them or knock them unconscious so we can bring them back here" The witch looked up "He right. After the evening fights we'll make are moves" the villains started laughing

"Welcome one and all to the last fights of the first day of the tournament. This evening we'll have four fights instead of the normal three. Today we have The Number One Hyperactive Ninja Naruto" Naruto walks out of door on the left of the stadium and many people cheer "and Pink Ball of Fluff, Jigglypuff" Jigglypuff walks out of the right door but no one cheers "Lets FIGHT"

"Finally the fight begins" Naruto jumps up into the air and unleashes kunais upon Jigglypuff

"Jiggly" Jigglypuff uses Rollout to dodge and then flys up into the air

Naruto stares at her "You can fly wow who cares. Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto creates clones out of thin air and they attack Jigglypuff

"Jiggly" Jigglypuff tries to fly further up into the air but its to late

The Naruto clones hit Jigglypuff all saying the samething while beating up Jigglypuff "U…z…ma..ki Naruto Barrage" the multiple kicks and punches slam Jigglypuff into the ground. Jigglypuff then stands up again but before she can say anything Naruto yells at her "NOW IM ANNOYED" Naruto runs up and stabs a kunai at her but Jigglypuff dodged it. Luckily for Naruto the tip of the kunai hit her "Bingo, sharp knives pop balloons very fast" Jigglypuff started flying through the air like a balloon

"JJJIIIGGGLLLYYY" Jigglypuff flew away never to be seen again till the end of the chapter "The winner is Naruto" Naruto does a victory pose and starts dancing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the second fight we have the Wooden Samurai, Ryu" A tall guy with a ducktail walks onto the stage. He waves at the crowd "No need for applause" "And now we have The Copycat Ninja, Kakashi" Kakashi walks out reading a book and a lot of girls started cheering "Fight"

Kakashi stood there while Ryu ran up to him and tried to hit him with his wooden sword. Kakashi just grabbed the sword and crushed it with his bare hands

Ryu sweat dropped "I am so totally screwed" Ryu ran away from Kakashi since he didn't have a weapon to fight with

Kakashi somehow appeared behind Ryu still reading his book "Thousand Years of Pain" he stabs Ryu with his fingers up Ryus ass sending him flying into the air

"AAAHHH" Ryu started running around screaming like a little girl

Kakashi walked up to him "Time to end this" Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the crowd

Up in the stage Bowser was buying peanuts from a vendor "Mmm, I love peanuts" all of a sudden Ryus body hit him knocking him down, spilling his peanuts which then fell into a grate "NNNOOO, MY PEANUTS" Bowser started crying

"And the winner is Kakashi" all the fan-girls started screaming

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the third fight of the evening we have the PSI kid, Ness" Ness walked onto the stage and did a pose "and the Blue Hedgehog, Sonic" Sonic, out of nowhere, appears above the stage doing a pose in the air before landing "Ready, Set, FIGHT"

Ness jumped through the air toward Sonic but Sonic just ran behind him "PK Fire" Ness threw a bolt at Sonic just dodged it. Unfortunately the bolt followed Sonic

"Homing lightning, crap." Sonic kept running while the lightning bolt followed him "Wait a minute" Sonic jumped and landed on Ness's head

"What do you think you're doing" Ness then realized what was happening

"I think you know now" the bolt instead of hitting Sonic hit Ness

"AAAHHH" the fire created from the bolt burned Ness badly

Sonic started running around Ness creating a small hurricane around Ness. Sonic stopped running but the hurricane was still there. Sonic jumped into the hurricane rapidly running into Ness

Ness tried his best to talk while being hit by Sonic "PK…FIREWORKS" a blue light appeared over Ness's head and exploded

"WOH" Sonic was blasted through the air and slammed into the wall meanwhile Ness also slammed into a wall. Ness, since he was only a kid, was knocked out

"Since Ness has been knocked out the winner is Sonic" Sonic jumped into the air "Yeah that's right, whos the man"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now for the last fight of the evening and the first day of the tournament we have the Red Knight, Protoman" fangirls in the crowd fainted "And the biggest baby piranha plant there is, Petey Piranha" Petey walked onto the stage spitting a lot of mud from his mouth "ROARGH" "If Petey is done ruining the stage now, start the fight"

"Finally" Protoman ran up to Petey and slashed at his arm…leaves…thing

"Roar?" parts of his leave arms had been slashed off and Petey got angry "ROARGH!" Petey shot a giant ball of mud at Protoman

Protoman moved his sword in front of his face. The mud ball was cut in half by the sword and the mud flew into the crowd

In the crowd Bowser was skulking "My peanuts…gone" half of the mud ball fell on Bowser "I hate my life" Bowser walked to a wall and got into a fetal position

Petey laughed at Bowser "ROAR" Petey threw himself up into the air "RROOAARR!!!" Petey started falling through the air toward Proto

"Moron. Program Advance Life Sword" A giant sword appeared on Protos hand and he slashed it in the air creating a wave of blue energy

"Roar?" the wave hit Petey sending him flying through the air "ROAR!" Petey tried flying but he too heavy and he fell to the ground

"Well, since I think it will take to long for Petey to come back, the winner is Protoman" Proto flicked his hair and fan girls fainted at seeing this

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile some of the Smashers not in the tournament were walking around the town. The Ice Climbers and Pichu were following a puppy they had found "YAY PUPPY!!" "PICHU!" they followed the dog into an alley. The dog turned around "Bark bark" Nana went up to the dog and picked him up "What a cute puppy" the dog growled and bit her hand "Bad puppy" The dogs eyes turned red "Morons" the dog turned into a giant wolf "Hello Smashers" the wolf roared and jumped toward the Smashers…

In another part of town Pit had been given orders to keep Wario out of trouble. "Stupid Random, not picking me to be in his tournament. Im stronger than all the Smashers combined" Pit sighed. All of a sudden Wario stopped and Pit bumped into him "Whats wrong Wario" Wario pointed to a female dancer making a finger gesture for the two of them to follow her. Wario was like a zombie walking toward her. Pit followed them into an alley where the dancer was. The dancer smiled at them grabbing her very small skirt. Wario smiled and did a thumbs up gesture "Do it" the dancer shrugged "Pervert" a net fell down and caught the two of them. Pit yelled from the net "HELP"...

Peach, Dr. Mario, Zelda, and Y. Link were walking through the streets. Y. Link looked around the square till he saw something. Without saying a word Y. Link ran toward it while the others were looking away. Peach turned around and thought she saw Mario "Mario?" she walked toward him leaving only Zelda and Dr. Mario. Zelda turned around looking for Y. Link and Peach "Whered they go" she looked around and saw Link "Link?" she ran toward him. Dr. Mario turned "Where to ne… Whered they go" Dr. Mario ran around the square till he saw a very sick looking person "A patient in need. I must help him"

Y. Link, Peach, Zelda, and Dr. Mario all ran into each other when they're alleys linked to each other. Standing in front of them was a young Zelda, Mario, Link, and the sick person. In unison the four of them mocked the Smashers "Fools" the people fused together forming a new person wearing a white outfit and a mask was now standing there "Bye bye" a cage formed around them "14 Smashers are now in our possession. Are plan is almost complete"...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was easier to type than the last. R&R


	8. The Second Day

Chapter eight

T: Sorry it took me a while to update. I was doing something

(Falco smirks) Sure you were

T: (Raises Falcos blaster) Say anything and this blaster goes up your ass

F: I BET you could that…TYCOON WAS DO… (Falco gets blasted in the face)

T: (Blows away smoke from the blaster) Warned you. I don't know anything except Random, the tournament, and the organization the villains are in

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario and Roy were walking around town talking about there fights "I think my-a opponent was harder then yours-a"

"Nu-uh"

"Ya-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Don't you nu-uh my ya-huh"

Roy sweat dropped "Isnt that from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody"

Mario thought for a moment "Yeah I guess it is-a"

Roy took a step away from Mario "There are more fights coming up. Lets hope more Smashers win their fights"

"Me too. A lot of-a the people here are pretty strong though. I saw-a one guy beat Ganon in one blow-a"

"Wow"

"Yeah but hes not-a in the tournament. Lets head over to the arena"

"Okay lets go" Mario and Roy both ran toward the arena for the next fights

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, one and all, to the second day of the tournament. Today we'll have many interesting fights. Lets start now with the alien from the planet Furon, Cryptosporidium 138, or just Crypto for short"

Cryto flew to the stage with his jetpack "Thank you, thank you. No need for applause. Now its time to kill a ghost monkey" Crypto charged up his Zap-a-Matic

"…Oooooooooookay. And now Cryptos opponent, the king of Boos, King Boo…Man you need a better name"

King Boo floated over to the stage "I wish Nintendo would give me a cool name but NNNOOO, they had to give a stupid name like King Boo. I think people can tell Im the king of Boos. You want to know what, I want to be called…Susan from now on"

No one did everything for about…half a second. After that half second everyone in the crowd, Crypto, Random, and even the villains watching the fights, were laughing, not being able to contain themselves "Su-Susan. HAHAHAHA, THAT IS SO FUNNY HAHAHAHA"

King Boo stuck his tongue out at everyone "Lets just start the fight already"

A ray shot right past Boo "I thought you'd never ask you stupid monkey"

Boo laughed "I bet you cant even hit me with your pathetic weapons"

"We'll see about that" Crypto shot his Disinagrator Ray at Boo but each shot went through him "What?!"

"Hehehe. I told you you couldn't hurt me" Boo stuck his tongue at Crypto and grabbed him. Somehow he started to talk "If you want me to let you go, you must answer my question"

Crypto struggled to get out of his tongue "How can you talk normal with your tongue stuck out"

"Plot hole, deal with it. Now tell me…what do you remember about…your mother"

Crypto smirked and answered sarcastically "WHAT?! Your not my mom…or are you"

King Boo let go of him "NO IM NOT YOUR FREAKING MOMMY"

"Thanks for being stupid. Typical monkeys" Crypto shot at Boo again except at his head

"I told you you can hit me so stop trying" the shot went through his head and into the his crown which knocked it clean off his head "…Uh oh"

"So that's it huh. Now I know how to win" Crypto flew above Boo "Bet you cant hit me now monkey"

"We'll see about that AND STOP CALLING ME MONKEY" Boo lashed his tongue at him

"Thanks for falling for it" Crypto shot his Dislocator at Boos tongue making it fly around crazily "Almost done" Crypto use his telekinesis to stop Boo completely "Now your dead" Crypto flew right above Boo aiming his Meteor Strike gun down his throat "Bye bye monkey" he charged the gun and pressed the trigger unleashing giant meteors above the stadium flying down wildly

"Crap!" Random pressed a button in his stand so he could talk to Goku and Vegeta "Guys, next to you are red buttons, press them now before everyone dies"

"WHAT?!" Goku looked for the buttons and finally found them. Goku and Vegeta slammed down on the buttons

Random pressed the button in his stand at the same time as them, which created a blue aura around everyone in the stands _"That was a close one. If even one of them died my plan wouldn't work'_

The meteors came down into Boos mouth making him three times larger than the stadium "Uh oh" Boo exploded causing loads of ectoplasm flying into the city

Bowser had been outside when the fight was going on so he's where he stands on luck

Fortunately, Bowser was too far from the meteors to be hit by them

Unfortunately, the plasma flew too where he was

Fortunately, he was beside a giant truck

Unfortunately, the plasma pushed the truck into Bowser causing him to start crying

Fortunately, the plasma stopped before Bowser was seriously injured

And finally, unfortunately, a piece of a meteor flew into the truck he was next to, and the truck was full of gas, VERY flammable gas "Crap" the truck exploded sending Bowser flying "CURSE YOU AUTHOR"

Goku looked at the stage 'Well it looks like the winner is Crypto."

A loud voice ran through the arena "Next time don't try to destroy the stadium"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For our second fight, we have the egg shaped scientist, Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman which more people call him"

An egg shaped man with a red moustache walks out "Im Robotnik not Eggman"

"Lets see…No one cares. And Eggmans opponent, the 2-D Smasher, Game & Watch"

A flat black guy walks up to the stage "BEEP!"

"No censors in my arena, just cussing and naked chicks but Im not going to mention that because I don't want this to be an R- rated fic. Now fight"

"Finally" Eggman got into his egg ship (sorry for the pun) and shot machine guns at GW "Theres no way you can dodge that"

When the smoke cleared GW was standing there "BEEP!"

"What?!" this time he shot missiles a GW but they missed too

"BEEP!"

"Stop censoring your freakin words" Mario went up to Goku who whispered in his ears who then called Random and told him what Mario told him "How was I supposed to he talked in beeps. Oh whatever"

GW walked up to Eggman

"Get away from me" Eggman shot every weapon he had at GW but each shot missed

GW kept walking toward Eggman

"Well, Im screwed" Eggman pressed at red button on his ship and it blew up

"Well the winner is GW"

Meanwhile Bowser was crawling around town after being blown up "Why are you so cruel to me Tycoon" A piece of Eggmans ship flew from the sky and slammed into Bowsers skull "Ow…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For our third fight, we have the bombing hero, Bomberman"

A guy with a square head and a fuse on his head walks out "Im going to win this fight! Oh yeah!"

"And the favorite for this match, the blue bomber, Megaman"

A boy with a blue helmet and a cannon on his arm walks out "Im ready for anything you've got Bomberman"

"Yeah right blue boy" He raised his hand and pointed his thumb (If he has one) down

"If you two are done dissing each other you can fight"

Megaman jumped into the air "Bought time. Sword" Megamans hand turned into a sword

"Ooh a sword, Im SO scared" Bomberman threw three bombs at Megaman

Megaman ran threw the bombs slashing at them all blowing them before they hit him "Long Sword" the sword grew two times its normal size and he slashed at the fuse on his head

"WOH!" Bomberman threw his head back so the sword wouldn't hit him "That was close"

"We'll see about that. Mark Cannon 3" a visible trigger appeared on Bomberman "Bye bye" Megaman shot at Bomberman

"Crap!" Bomber somehow rolled away from the shot "Supernova bomb" a bomb twice the size of Cryptos largest meteor appeared above the stadium

"Not again" Random pressed a blue button and a square shield went up and around the bomb. Now Megaman, Bomberman, and the bomb were stuck

Neither of the two noticed so Bomberman continued his attack "Light" the fuse on the bomb was lit "BOMBS AWAY" the bomb ran at fast speeds downward at the two of them

"Im not going to die now. Area Steal" Megaman disappeared then reappeared at the very top of the shield but he was still stuck "Air shoes" Megaman was now floating in the air

Bomberman looked up and sweat dropped "Mommy" the bomb finally hit the ground and created a huge explosion

"Life Aura" a blue aura appeared around Megaman. The flames went all the way up to Megaman but they didn't effect the shield at all. When the flames were gone Megaman flew down to the stage, which somehow wasn't damaged, and didn't see Bomberman anywhere

"Well, this Bomberman pretty much killed himself the winner is Megaman"

Random turned on the intercom "If anyone else is going to destroy the stadium please raise your hand" Nearly everyones hand went up "Great"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T: If youre wondering, no Goku and Vegeta don't have anything to do with the villains. They don't even know about the villains yet

Falco (Now conscious) I cant believe you shot me

T: I warned you

F: Im going to say it anyway (Gets blasted by a rocket)

T: (Hiding rocket launcher behind his back) I didn't do anything. R&R


	9. Sword Fights and Flying Gators

**Chapter 9**

**Tycoon: Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Mewtwo: Thanks to you leaving the only way to go on the Internet somewhere I had to wait for my fight, which is today**

**Tycoon: Don't get your pants tied in a knot**

**Mewtwo: I you paid attention youd see I don't wear pants**

**Tycoon: Ohhh…NUDIST!!!**

**Mewtwo: Since Ty has gone psycho Ill do the disclaimer. Actually if you've read the story so far youd know what he doesn't own**

"Hello people. I hope you've had some rest because today we have more fights for you to enjoy. The first fight we have the wielder of the Keyblade Sora"

Sora walked up to the stage drinking a soda "Im fighting? Oh yeah" Sora threw the soda can behind him which hit Bowser in the head "Who did that"

"Yes youre fighting. And his opponent is the Prince of Altea or whatever hes the prince of, Marth"

Marth walked up to the stage and flipped his hair and many girls fainted

"If you're done making the girls in audience faint, you can fight now"

Sora waved his Keyblade in the air "Bought time. Firaga" a giant fireball flew out of his blade toward Marth

"Please" Marth took a step to the right dodging the fireball

"You think you could dodge my Firaga like that" the fireball turned around and flew towards Marth again

"I anticipated this" Marth slashed the fireball in half cutting it in two pieces

"So you think" the two pieces of the fireball came together on Marth entrapping him inside the fireball "Let see you take this" Sora ran up to Marth and slashed at him

Right before Sora hit Marth the fireball dissipated and Marths sword blocked Soras blade "You…singed…my…hair…DIE!!!" Marth started rapidly stabbing Sora with his sword

The sword pierced Sora threw his arms and legs and kept stabbing him "Reflectaga" a shield formed around Sora protecting him "Aeroga" A tornado blew Marth away from Sora

"Im not finished with you yet you hair burner" Marth charged at Sora again

"Im not losing this match. Blizzaga" a block of ice flew towards Marth

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DDDIIIEEE!!!!!" Marth cut threw the ice like it was butter

"AAAHHH!!!" Sora ran away from Marth screaming like girl

"HERES MARTHY" Marth ran after Sora in a fit of rage

"If I don't do something Im done for. Guess its time for that spell" Sora stopped running and then did a backflip so hed be behind Marth "Needlaga" a giant needle appeared in front of Sora and went right up Marths…you know

"AAAHHH…Night night time" Marth fell down and fell asleep on the stage

"Im not going to count for this so the winner is Sora" Sora waved his hands at his friends, Kairi and Riku, who witnessed his win

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This next fight should be interesting. In this fight we have the Puff Knight, Meta Knight"

Meta Knight calmly walked to the stage and drew his sword

"Quiet…very quiet. And his opponent is the Master of Darkness Flame, Hiei" a guy about twice the size of Meta Knight (Which is pretty small) with spiky hair walked to the stage and drew his sword

"In this fight at least talk, it way to quiet"

"Fine" Hiei charged toward Meta Knight

Meta Knight jumped up and glided away from Hiei "You wont hit me that easily"

Somehow all of a sudden Hiei was behind Meta "So you think" Hiei slashed his sword down at Meta

Meta turned around and blocked his attack "How about a sword match"

"Sure" Hiei slashed at Meta Knight

Meta also slashed at Hiei

The two of them started clashing their swords for about thirty minutes not giving up

Vegeta was almost about to fall asleep "This is getting boring. Stop fighting with your toys and freakin' finish the fight already"

Hiei jumped backwards "Fine. I was going to save this but I guess its time" Hiei tore the bandage wrapped around his arm off revealing a black dragon tattoo looking thing on it "This will finish our fight. Dragon of the Darkness Flame" Black flames formed around Hieis hands "Time to finish this" Hiei shoved his fist towards Meta. A giant black dragon flew towards Meta

"If I don't do something soon that dragon will kill me. Wait what did Random say…" 

_FLASHBACK_

'_Rule three you can use anything you want, ships, weapons, I don't care'_

_END FLASHBACK_

"_That's it" _Meta flew up into the air as fast as he could "Halberd, come"

"Nothing will save you from the Darkness Flame" the dragon kept flying towards Meta until… "What is that" a giant hole appeared in the sky

"The Halberd has arrived" A giant ship flew out of the hole and Meta landed on it "Lasers, Full Power" the many hundreds of lasers on the Halberd aimed at the dragon "Ready, aim, FIRE!!!" All the lasers shot at the dragon

"YYYAAHHH" the dragon flew faster and harder toward the lasers. In about…2 seconds the two shots collided

By this time Meta was in the cockpit "All powers to the lasers" Meta pressed some buttons and the lasers grew bigger

"All I wanted is people NOT to destroy the stadium but NO. Everyone wants to destroy it" Random pressed a button "Goku, Vegeta. Press the buttons again" Goku and Vegeta did and the blue aura from Cryptos fight formed around the audience again

The two blasts now exploded in a giant explosion. The smoke cleared after five minutes revealing the Halberd in one piece but Hiei was on the ground unconscious

"The winner is Meta obviously" Meta just walked away from the stage "Quiet…again"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the last fight of the afternoon we have the weird floating psychic cat thing, Mewtwo"

Mewtwo floated to the stage

"Showoff. His opponent is DKs archenemy, the giant King of the Kremlings, K. Rool"

A gator about 20 times the size of Mewtwo, a crown, a cape, and a weird crazy eye walked onto the stage "Prepare to die feline"

"Ready Set GO!"

K. Rool charged at Mewtwo "This fight wont last five seconds''

"_Fool" _Mewtwo brought his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers. Right as Mewtwo snapped K. Rool was sent flying at 1000 miles an hour out of the stadium _"We wont be seeing him for a while"_

"Uhhhh…Well…the winner is Mewtwo. How long was that fight"

Vegeta looked at his watch "Five seconds"

"Wow"

Mewtwo: Are you done now 

**Tycoon (Now who shall be known as Ty): Not until you where clothes**

**M2: Whatever. R&R so I can afford clothes. Stupid Ty giving me such a small paycheck**


	10. Six Fights, Not Three

Chapter 10

Vegeta: How come Im barely in this story 

**Ty: Because till now no one has cared about you**

**Vegeta: WHAT!**

**Ty: Don't worry. If you do the disclaimer youll be more important in this chapter**

**Vegeta: Fine. The crazy boy…wait a minute they already know what you don't own. If lawyers come Ill just kill him.**

**Ty: Okay then**

"The second day of the tournament is coming to an end. But before we get on with the fights I have an announcement. So far we have been having three fights for each part of the day. Ive noticed that the fights have been short so from now on their shall be six fights from now on starting…today"

Bowser was in the crowd crying "Why me. Im still recovering from that stupid explosion earlier"

"And Bowser, stop whining. I can see you"

"Fine"

"Today, Vegeta, you shall be doing the announcing for the six fights. But first tell Goku to come back."

Goku is walking around the crowd "Ive been asking these people your question for five hours. Ive haven't even finished a fourth the crowd yet. Yes this upcoming fight is the one people have been waiting for"

"Good now come back to the booth Kakorot so we can start the stupid fights already"

"Fine Vegeta" Goku flew back to the booth "Since your doing the announcing today" Goku threw the microphone at Vegeta "Heres the mike"

"Stupid Kakorot. For the first of the six fights today we have the red eyed boy, whats his face"

Sasuke walked to the stage while Sakura and Ino are yelling at Vegeta "HIS NAME IS SASUKE YOU BAKA"

"Don't make me go down there and kill you, believe me, I will. And his opponent is the bat eared thing…Bass? Its named after a fish"

Bass floated to the stage "First things first, 1. Im a guy and 2. Its Bass, yes, but its pronounced base"

"Fine, just fight already"

Bass flew up into the air "My pleasure. Ill finish this quickly, Buster Shot" Bass lifted his arm and then multiple energy shots hit around Sasuke

"You cant hit me that easily" Sasuke easily dodged around the shots

"What!?" Bass continued shooting at Sasuke

"Chidori" Sasuke jumped up at Bass with electricity in his palm. Sasuke slammed his palm into Bass's chest then planted his foot into his stomach and pushed off

Bass flew back a little bit "Looks like the little boy has some skills. Try to dodge this, Hell Wheels" two wheels made of purple flames appeared in front of Bass and flew at Sasuke

"Too easy" Sasuke jumped threw the hole in one of the wheels and landed on the ground without a scratch, at least not at first "Looks like your wheels were useless"

"So you think"

Suddenly Sasuke felt a fiery pain in his chest "Whats…happening to me"

"You thought you dodged the Hell Wheels, you were wrong. The wheels burn anything they're near too."

"Im not going to let this pain take me over"

"Just face it boy, you've lost"

Sasuke stood up and stared at Bass "I wont lose, I promised I woudnt die till I kill my brother. I…will…not…lose" A black tattoo on his neck grew and formed around Sasukes body "Cursed Seal Level One"

"You may have gotten more power but youll still die, Gospel Cannon" A wolfs head appeared on Bass's hand and it fired a wide stream of fire at Sasuke

"Chidori Armor" electricity flowed around Sasuke in the form of armor

"You lose"

The flames hit Sasuke and created a huge explosion

Bass floated to the end of the stage "Ive won"

"Fireball jutsu" a giant fireball hit Bass's back blowing him forward

"What!?"

Sasuke was standing there unharmed "Told you, you wouldn't beat me" Sasuke appeared in front of Bass "Flamethrower jutsu" Sasuke blew flame into Bass's face

Bass punched Sasuke back after being hit by the flame "Boy, its time you die. Double Gospel Cannon" Two hands, two wolf shaped cannons, you get the idea

"Chidori" Sasuke smashed his hand into the flames causing them too disappear

"Fine if thats how you want it, lets finish this fight NOW!" Bass took a step back

"Im okay then, this fight was getting boring anyway. Cursed Seal Level Two" Sasukes hair turned white and grew longer, his skin also grew red "Lets go"

Bass raised his hands in front of him. A black flame started forming in front of Bass's hands "Darkness…OVERLOAD" The flame grew bigger and shot a giant wave of black flames at Sasuke

"Chidori BLAST" The Chidori in his hand grew bigger and shot a ray of electricity at Bass

The two attacks pushed against each other for 5 minutes till a blue ball of energy blew the blasts away and nearly killed Bass and Sasuke "That's what I call my Big Bang Attack" or at least that might of happened but that was only Vegetas dream now back to the fight

The two attacks collided into each other, but as soon as they crashed the two blasts exploded. After the smoke cleared Bass and Sasuke were still standing but badly hurt

"Looks like your stronger than I thought boy"

Sasuke panted while holding his right arm "So are yo…" Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious

"But I still won"

"Looks like our winner is Batman"

Bass glared at Vegeta "IM NOT BATMAN!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For this next stupid fight we have the blonde chef person who kept flirting with my wife, Flirt Boy"

Sanjii walked up to the stage "My name is Sanjii you dope"

"Call me that one more time and you're in for a world of hurt. His opponent is the red-black hedgehog thing…man I need to learn these peoples names"

As soon as he finished talking Shadow was already on the stage "My name is Shadow"

"Okay then. Now fight before I get bored"

Shadow had already ran up and punched Sanjii in the face "This fight should be quick"

Sanjii did a back flip after being hit "When Im done with you Ill be serving Hedgehog Soup to the crew" Sanjii ran up to Shadow getting ready to kick him

Shadow smirked and lifted his knee up.

Vegeta knew what was going to happen "This should be funny"

Sanjii didn't see Shadow lift his knee so he kept running.

Shadow then quickly lifted his foot up and kicked Sanjii right in…

"GROIN" Sanjii fell to the ground holding himself "MY DIGNITY OOOWWW!!! Just wait a second so I can find my balls. 1 2 3, okay Im good"

Shadow ran up and kicked him in the face sending him flying

"Thank God hes gone. Thank you. The winner is the hedgehog thing"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two fights down four to go. The first person is the camouflaged mercenary guy, thank goodness I have this list, Snake"

On the stage was a cardboard box "…"

"Okay then. His opponent is the only guy in a race of females, Ganondork, I mean Ganondorf"

A tall man walked to the stage "If I didn't remember that Snake hid in a box Id think Im fighting cardboard"

The box lifted up and a rocket launcher popped out "This will hurt" he launched a missile at Ganon

Ganon grabbed the rocket with his hand and threw it back at the box and exploded

Snake landed away from the burnt box "Ow" Snake brought a machingun and started shooting at Ganon

"Oh please" Ganon walked toward Snake till he was in front of him "Gerudo Punch" A purple aura surrounded Ganons fist. Ganon punched upward into Snakes jaw. Snake fell on the ground unconscious. Bet he wishes he didn't get drunk right before his match

"The olive colored man wins whoop-de-do"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally the fourth fight. Its 12:00 in the morning and Im getting sleepy. For this fight we have the Australian whatever the heck he is, Ty"

A…whatever he is, walked up to the stage and tossed a boomerang into the air "Im a Tasmanian Tiger, mate"

"Yes and Im the Prince of Monkey Men…wait a minute, I am. Ive never heard of a Tasmanian Tiger before. His opponent is some guy in a cloak with a very deep voice, Xemnas. Weird name"

Xemnas walked up to the stage with two lightsabers in his hand "Prepare to die tiger"

"Jedi you seem to be but Jedi you aren't. Now fight before I fall asleep"

"Good on ya, mate" Ty threw five boomerangs at Xemnas

"Fool" Xemnas sliced the boomerangs in half and continued walking toward Ty

"Time for the Kabloomerang" Ty threw two rangs at Xemnas

"Heh" Xemnas shot a laser at the rangs and destroyed them creating a small explosion. Xemnas got down on the ground and slammed his fist into the ground "Floor Laser" A red laser shot out of the ground under Ty launching him in the air out of the stadium

"Fake Jedi you are but win you did"

Goku looked at Vegeta "Why are you talking like that"

"I don't know"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was in the booth asleep "Vegeta wake up"

"Huh what. Stupid author, I need my beauty rest. Now before I fall asleep again the two people fighting are the whatever it is Deoxys and the bird man Falco

Deoxys teleported to the stage while Falco parachuted down

"You guys just fi…" Vegeta fell asleep again

"That's my cue" Falco ran up to Deoxys and planted his foot in his face. Then he jumped behind Deoxys, grabbed him, and turned on his reflector

That whole time Deoxys just stood there. In about five seconds he transformed into a new form that looked very skinny with a spike coming out of his head. Deoxys sped up to Falco and smashed into him

Falco flew back a little bit "This may be hard" Falco ran away from the stage

Goku watched Falco leave "Wheres he going"

In the air an Arwing was flying above the stadium "All cannons fire" two lasers fired "Or two cannons fire"

Deoxys grew bulkier and created a shield around him. The lasers bounced off Deoxys. One laser hit Bowser, which made him run around with ass on fire while the other hit Vegeta who kept sleeping

Deoxys shot a ball of energy at the Arwing causing it to explode

Falco parachuted away from the Arwing which fell down toward Deoxys very fast

Deoxys made a weird noise that sounded like "Crap" The Arwing crashed into him making him disappear leaving only the stone that was in his chest

"Since Vegeta is still asleep, Ill say that Falcos the winner"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was now awake "FINALLY THE LAST FIGHT. Man, I really need my sleep. The first person is the Italian plumbers rival, the turtle dragon thing, Bowser"

A doctor pushed a Bowser in a body cast to the stage. Bowser then burst out of the cast "Im okay. Don't worry about me"

"We're not. His opponent is an old man wearing blue spandex, Captain Blue, wow what an original name"

"Im not old Im only 67"

"Just fight dang it"

Bowser ran up to Blue and grabbed him "Im very angry right now. Ive been blasted in every fight in this freaking tournament"

"Let go of me. Slow" Blue slowly kicked Bowser in the jaw

Bowser fell back 2 ft "Wow that really hurt…not" Bowser grabbed Blue by his cape "Im tired so Im going to end this. Koopa Clown Copter" A weird helicopter with a clown face flew down to Bowser and Blue. Bowser put Blue in the copter "Lets see. Destination…Retirement home" Bowser pressed a button and the copter flew away

"Before I go, remember to see my newest movie 'Men in Spandex' " The copter flew out of distance

"The winner is turtle now go away and let me sleep" Vegeta fell asleep

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER THE FIGHTS

Sasuke is in a cage next to the people who lost their matches. The man in the black cloak walked up to Sasuke "Nice to see you again"

"Who are you"

"Im surprised you don't remember me…brother"

"Itachi!?"

The other villains walked up to Itachi and they all laughed evilly

Ty: Yes Itachi was one of the villains at the meeting in the earlier chapters 

**Mewtwo: (walks in dressed like a gangster)**

**Ty: Why…**

**M2: Don't ask**

**Ty: Im not going to. R&R so I can afford better clothes for these people**

**Itachi: Please, I don't like this stupid cloak. It makes me sweat a lot**


	11. The Second Day Ends Four Fights Left

**Chapter 11**

**Ty (playing Wii) Why must this be a dream**

**M2: Because you want the Wii**

**Ty: True. Do the disclaimer so I can continue playing**

**M2: Whatever… I don't want to**

**(Falco flies toward Ty and M2) What was that for**

**M2: You shall do the disclaimer Falco**

**Falco (hypnotized) Yes Master…Read earlier chapters for disclaimer…**

**M2: On with the story.**

**Ty: Cant…type…story…Mewtwo…you're…author…today**

**M2: Sweet**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now we can continue the tournament. Its been postponed for a week because Ty was lazy"

Still playing Wii "True"

"At least you agree. Mewtwo, since Goku and Vegeta are on break, you have to do the announcing"

Mewtwo teleported to the booth "Fine. The fighters are a crazed bandicoot and a guy with an afro"

Crash spun towards the stage then stopped with fruit in his mouth "…"

"The bandicoot cant even talk. That's just sad"

Bobobo ran up to the stage…dressed as the Kool-Aid Man "OH YEAH"

Mewtwo suddenly freaked out "AHH IT'S THE KOOL AID MAN!!!" Mewtwo teleported away from the stage. Mewtwo teleported back to the booth "Okay Im done. Fight"

Crash spun toward Bobobo and started kicking him in the face "YAH"

Bobobo stood there while Crash kicked him

Crash stopped after 20 seconds "Ooo"

"Fist of the Nose Hair, Crash Top" Bobobo's nose hair came out of his nose and grabbed Crash's arms and legs. The nose hair started spinning Crash around till he was spinning at Mach 4. Crash dug deep into the ground still spinning

5 minutes later Crash found himself in China "Ooo"

Bobobo started dancing like a crazy person

"These fights are so short. The next fight will start when the Funny Farm takes this crazy person away"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next fight blah blah blah, dragon vs. fox. When you both get to the stage you can fight"

Spyro flew toward the stage and as soon as Fox got up to the stage he blew fire at him

Fox rolled away from the fire "Hey the fight hasn't started yet"

"He said when we both got up here we can start the fight" Spyro started running towards Fox with his horns lower

"Fine. Fox Illusion" A blue fox ran at Spyro and rammed him…or at least tried to

"An illusion" Spyro kept running when the real Fox kicked him from the side

"Do you still want to fight"

"Of course. Time for the Earth Breath" Spyro blew a shockwave (don't know how he can do that) toward Fox

"Reflector" Fox turned on the reflector before the shockwave hit him but the wave blew him back anyway. Fox landed on the ground and broke his reflector "Crap. Time for the Landmaster" Fox ran toward the garage that was under the stadium

"No way" Spyro flew at Fox and rammed him into the garage

For five minutes fighting noises could be heard in the garage. For another 30 seconds the noise continued till it went silent. A fox statue flew out of the garage with Spyro following it

"The ice should melt in five minutes"

"Whatever. Youre the winner"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This next fight should be more interesting than the last, hopefully. We have a dog demon vs. the Smashers own Princess Zelda

Inuyasha walked up to the stage "He…Man I got to go to the bathroom" Inuyasha lifted up his leg

"NOT HERE" Randoms voice could be heard from everywhere

Inuyasha put his leg down "Fine"

Zelda walked up to the stage and did a princess wave

"Fight already"

"Don't be so impatient Mewtwo. Dins Fire" Zelda launched three fireballs at Inuyasha

Inuyasha raised the Tetsuiga (or whatever its called) when the fire balls flew past him and disappeared "Umm" then the air exploded around him "What the"

Zelda transformed into Sheik and ran toward Inuyasha

Inuyasha slashed at the ground causing a blue shockwave to fly toward Sheik

The shockwave hit Sheik and sent him/her out of the stadium

"Darn this fight was boring"

"It sure was. The winner is the dog demon"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe this fight will be better than the last three. We have…Yusuke Urameshi, good thing Vegeta left this list of the fighters on the desk, vs. Samus"

A teen/adult (cant remember) with black hair and a yellow shirt walked up. He lifted his hand and made a gun shape. Yusuke accidentally shot a Spirit Gun towards the crowd

Bowser was buying more peanuts "No one will stop me from buying peanuts this time" The spirit gun hit the peanuts he just got which totally vaporized them. Bowser fell to the ground and raised his fists into the air " WHY MUST THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME" Bowser reached his hand into his shell and tried to find some money "I HAVE NO MORE MONEY TO BUY PEANUTS NNNNNOOOOO" Bowser fell to the ground crying when the janitor came up and brushed him away with his broom

Samus walked to the stage "Don't start the fight before I get here"

"That was an accident. Now lets fight already" Yusuke shot three Spirit Guns at Samus

Samus shot a charged shot at the blasts destroying them "I thought you'd be a challenge"

"Hehehe, I haven't even started yet. Spirit Cannon" Yusuke shot a blast of blue energy at Samus

"Charge Beam" Samus shot her own blue energy beam, a whole lot bigger than Yusukes, at Yusukes blast. Samus armor fell off revealing her Zero Suit. "Guess I used to much power"

The two blasts collided together but unfortunately Yusukes blast was pitiful compared to Samus's giant beam. The charged beam blew away the spirit cannon and then the beam hit Yusuke.

"AAAHHH" Yusuke was shot backwards and smashed into a wall. Yusuke fell down, unconscious.

"Looks like the winner is Samus. Before the next fight begins Im going to get a burger"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mewtwo is in the booth with a burger "Mmm, this is a good burger. Oh sorry. For the fifth fight we have a mini-sun vs. a flirty racer"

Don Patch ran up to the stage crying with a doll in his hand "I need a doll sitter"

Falcon walked up to the stage "Its my fi…" Don Patch hit Falcon square in the face with the doll he had. Falcon got up and shook his fist at Patch "What was that for"

"You didn't offer to be my doll sitter" Patch started picking his nose

"Don't do that in public" Falcon ran up to Patch "Falcon…PUNCH" Falcon threw his now flaming fist toward Patch

Patch opened his mouth and actually ate the fire that was on Falcons hand. Falcons hands then got stuck in Patch's mouth

"What the heck" Falcon tried to free his hand from Patch's mouth. "Falcon…KICK" Falcon threw his flaming foot at Patch but he just ate that too "Stop eating ME"

Patch let go of Falcons fist and foot "Im gonna win Im gonna win"

"Not if I have something to say about that" Falcon jumped up so he was above Patch "FALCON DIVE" Falcon feet were set on fire as he sped toward Patch from above. Falcon slammed into Patch and drove him into the ground. Falcon than started kicking him repeatedly "THIS IS FOR EATING ME" Soon Patch was 50 feet in the ground

"1…2…3…" Mewtwo started the countdown

"JUST DECLARE ME THE WINNER"

"Fine Mr. Impatient. The winner is Falcon"

Falcon ran around crazily screaming "IM THE CHAMP"

Mewtwo yelled at him "NO YOUR NOT" Mewtwo used Psychic to calm Falcon down, then he set him down in the crowd where little kids beat the crap out of him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are last fight, hopefully should be a treat. We have two villains fighting off to see who'll win. Our first villain is the purple dragon, Ridley"

Ridley flew to the stage and landed, still flapping his wings, making a lot of dust rise up. "Bring on my opponent. He'll die at the hand…or breath of my flames" A fly landed on Ridley's nose and… "FLY!!!" Ridley flapped around the stage like an idiot till the fly flew away. Ridley pointed at everyone watching what just happened "No one saw that. Now where is my opponent"

"He's been here since the last fight. You just cant see him because he's hiding. Oh and before you find him…fight"

"Makes sense he's hiding. If I wasn't me I wouldn't want to fight me eith…" A claw sprang from the ground and bashed in Ridley's nose

The sand, dirt, and dust on the stage came together forming Crocodile "You are a very arrogant dragon"

Ridley rose up "You broke my nose you idiot" Ridley took a shoe from out of midair and threw it at Crocodile

The shoe hit Crocodile's forehead. Crocodile rubbed his head "What was that for. You fight like a woman. Who throws a shoe, honestly"

"I do. That's why I threw it" Ridley shot flames at Crocodile

"Your flames wont even be able to hit me. Sandstorm…" Croc jumped up into the air dodging the fire "Furnace" Croc threw a ball of sand at Ridley

The sand hit right at Ridley's feet "You missed. Either you have bad aim or you just weak. Hahaha" Ridley laughed until the area where the sand hit blew up in one big sand explosion "AAAHHH" Ridley was launched into the air. In midair Ridley started flapping his wings "What was that" A hand grabbed Ridley's neck "GAH"

Croc was still on the stage 50 feet below Ridley, but one of his arms were missing "With my Sand Sand powers I can turn my body into sand. I turned my arm into sand and noe you're about to die" The hand that was on Ridley started choking him

"GAH" Ridley flapped his wings "HELP…ME" Ridley grabbed the arm and somehow threw it off him "Im…going…to…KILL YOU" Ridley flew toward Croc in a nosedive aiming at his face "DIE!!!"

"You fool" The sand on the stage flew around Ridley. The sand grew bigger each second

"What is this" Ridley stopped mid flight

"My Sand Storm Instant Death" The sand formed a sphere around Ridley closing him in a giant ball of sand "Now you die" Croc closed his fist, which was now on his body again, making the sand crush whatever was inside it. The sand fell too the ground and melted away. When the sand was gone, Ridley wasn't there "Where did he go"

"The winner of the best fight in this chapter is Crocodile"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ty: Good job Mewtwo. You somehow managed to author a new chapter**

**M2: Its not that hard actually**

**Ty: Good because I found out Goku ate a little too much food, and by a little I mean about 20 tons of food, which made him sick. He barfed on Vegeta, which made him sick so he started blowing chunks too. You're going to have to be the narrator and/or announcer for the next chapter too**

**M2: Goodie**

**Ty: And before I go next chapter the villains will be revealed, so till then, good bye. Say goodbye Mewtwo**

**M2: Goodbye Mewtwo**


	12. Round One Ends

**Chapter 12**

**Ty: Finally the villains shall be revealed or at least the would be but I need to reveal them next chapter for various reasons**

**M2:. Great, now we have to wait longer. But before I finish talking…mind talking, why am I in the disclaimer section so much**

**Ty: 1. You're going to be one of the main characters in the sequel to this story (which the fights will be longer than the tournament fights) and 2. You never leave the author's room**

**M2: Hey, you're right. An to think I thought you had an iq of -.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001**

**Ty: You thought I was stupid. That's hurts Mewtwo**

**M2: I bet it does**

**Ty: But this will hurt more (pulls out a mallet the size of the sun)**

**M2: Mommy (runs away from Ty)**

**Ty: (swinging mallet) Get back here Mewtwo. I own nothing except the story**

**M2: HELP ME METAPOD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mewtwo floats to the booth in a body cast "Im…in…major…pain…right now" The cast explodes with a fully healed Mewtwo in the wake "Im better now. Thank goodness I know Recover. Now for the 1st fight till Round One is over, finally" Mewtwo pulls out a sheet of paper "Good thing Ty gave me this "What To Say When Announcing Who's Fighting" book. Our first fighter is…lets see, swordsmen with three swords page 1749…here it is, our first fighter is the swordsmen with the three swords, Zolo"

Zolo walked up to the stage with two swords in his hands "Its about time for my fight"

"I thought you had three swords. Well its too late to change what I said…well not really but I don't want to say anything else. His opponent and our second fighter is the little yellow rat that we all know, Pikachu"

The stadium grows dark and a spotlight shines on where Pikachu is coming out of. Pikachu comes out dressed as Arnold Schwartsnegar (I don't know how to spell his last name). In a very deep voice Pikachu says "Pika pika pikachu" Translation: "Its time for you to meet little friend"

"I cant believe you paid me a million bucks to let you do that but hey, a million bucks is a million bucks. Now I can buy clothes"

Ty walks into the booth and takes the money from Mewtwo "This is for insulting me"

"NNNNOOO. Aw who cares just fight already"

Zolo put his two swords together "About time. Oni Giri" Zolo slashed at Pikachu with his swords at a high speed.

Pikachu used Agility to dodge the sword BBBUUUTTT… "PIKA!!!" the tip of Pikachus tail was cut off "Pi…ka…CHU" Pikachu slammed into Zolo before he could react. Zolo fell to the ground but Pikachu was angrier at Zolo than Mewtwo was at humans

"Hey they artificially created me and called me a tool. Who wouldn't have been angry at them"

Whatever. Pikachu used Iron Tail which made Pikachu's tail glow white and as strong as iron. Pikachu slammed his tail into the side of Zolo's head sending him sprawling across the stage

Zolo got up as quickly as he could before Pikachu hit him again "For a rat you're pretty strong, but Im stronger. Dragon Twister" Zolo slashed his swords in the air making a spiral fly toward Pikachu. Pikachu flew backwards but Zolo caught up to him "Rhino Rampage" Zolo slashed Pikachu rapidly with his two swords

Pikachu fell to the ground bleeding "Pi…ka" Pikachus ears dropped down over his eyes "Pi?" The tips of Pikachus ears had been cut off "PI!"

"What a minute. I didn't mean too, its just your ears…and your tail"

"PI…KA…CHU!!!" Pikachu used Quick Attack and slammed into Zolo. Pikachu then did jumps that rivaled Marios toward Zolo and attached himself to Zolos back "PIKA" Pikachu used Thunder on Zolo causing Zolo to stagger forward badly burned

"This rat means business" Zolo used a sword to get Pikachu off his back "I didn't think I'd have to do this but" Zolo pulled out his third sword and put it in his mouth "Im going to anyway"

Pikachus eyes were flaming while he was glaring at Zolo. "Pi..ka..chu"

"Its time for my newest technique. Samurai Boomerang" Zolo tied two of his swords together with his bandanna and threw it

Pikachu tried to dodge the blade but the blade cut off more of his ears and more of his tail

The swords came back to Zolo "I cant believe that worked. Uh oh"

Pikachu noticed what just happened "…" Pikachu stood there staring at his tail. Pikachu turned and stared at Zolo

"Im dead"

In the booth Mewtwo was smiling "Ill say"

"DDDIIIEEE!!!" All that anger stored in Pikachu somehow got him to learn how to talk. Pikachu used Volt Tackle, making an electric aura appear around him. Pikachu charged at Zolo with blinding speed "NO ONE CUTS UP MY TAIL OR MY EARS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT"

"CRAP. Three Thousand Worlds" Zolo charged at the enraged Pikachu with all three of his swords raised.

Pikachu collided with the swords causing them to break. Pikachus little body crashed into Zolo causing 2000 volts to flow through Zolos entire body

"GGGAAAHHH!!!" Zolos body flapped around for a little bit. Then Zolos body stopped and he fell to the ground unconscious

"I bet that had to hurt. The winner in a blinding fight is Pikachu"

"You bet Im the winner"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry it took a while to get back but thanks to someone nearly killing his opponent I had to drag his nearly lifeless body to the infirmary"

Pikachus ears dropped down "Im sorry but he cut off my tail"

"The damage has already been done. The 2nd fight is getting ready to start so in the left corner we have the teen whose name means 'strawberry', Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo walked up to the stage with his zanpaktu in hand "Man Im bored lets just get on with the fight already"

"You're almost as impatient as Falcon. His opponent is a Chinese boy with an attitude, Tao Ren"

A midget (He's not really a midget but he's still pretty short) with hair that han a sharp point at the tip of his hair walked up to the stage "Lets get this over with. Bai Long" A big ghost appeared next to Ren "Yes Master"

"Oh you made this fight a lot easier for your opponent. Fight"

"Wait what do you me…" Before he could turn around Ichigo had already sent Bai Long to The Soul Society "Great now I cant fight"

"Good that means you wont mind if I beat the snot out of you kid" Ichigo kicked Len in the face breaking Len's nose

Len rubbed his nose "Ow. Well I cant fight anyway so Im leaving"

Len tried to walk away but Ichigo kicked him in the back of his head "That was easy. I only had to do two things to win"

"The winner by forfeit is Ichigo. Nice hair"

"SHUT UP!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost done with Round One, about time. The first fighter of the 3rd round is a boy with spiky, icy blue hair and a snowboard, Horohoro"

Horohoro or Trey (which is what Ill be calling him) snowboarded up to the stage

"If I didn't know you could control snow Id be wondering how you did that. His opponent is one of the few ape men alive, DK"

DK walked up to the stage eating a banana "I havent eaten in a while so Im eating"

"Hmm lets see do I care, NOPE. FIGHT"

Trey ran up and hit DK over the head with his snowboard

DK grabbed the snowboard and broke it "Never hit a Kong when they're eating a banana" DK punched Trey in the stomach making him stumble back

Trey rolled away from DK when he landed on the ground "He's strong for an ape. I hope you like the Ice Age monkey boy. Snowball Barrage" Trey sent a lot of giant snowballs at DK

The snowballs trapped DK in a mini avalanche. DK pounded the ground causing the snow to fly up into the air "That was cold" DK punched the snow and it flew toward Trey

"You think you can hurt me with snow. Man you're stupider than I thought HEY!!!" the snow hit him in the face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"I thought we were fighting" DK threw his banana peel after finishing it "If you want to beat me you'll have to do better than that"

"Fine I will. CHARGE" Trey charged at DK while riding his snowboard. As he was charging he SOMEHOW lost his balance when his board hit the banana from earlier. Trey was sent flying toward DK "AAAHHH"

"Wha?"

Trey was right in front of DK now "Sub Zero Freeze" Trey blew a blue mist at DK which made a thick layer of ice surround DK "I…won…finally" Trey started dancing until the ice started cracking "Huh"

DK busted out of the ice and punched the confused Trey into a wall "That was freezing cold man"

Trey was on the ground unconscious

"Looks like our winner is DK. Also when Ty gives us a raise, buy some pants please, you really need some"

"Im a monkey, Im not supposed to wear pants"

"HALF YOUR FAMILY WEARS PANTS"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally its time for the last fight of Round One. We have in this corner weighing in 85 pounds, the doctor of all reindeers, Chopper"

A tiny reindeer walking on his two legs walked up to the stage. Girls in the crowd were calling him cute "Aw"

"At least he wears pants. In the other corner, weighing at 153 pounds, the biggest scaredy cat of all scardey cats, Luigi"

Luigi slowly walked up to the stage "I don't want to fight"

"Too bad, FIGHT"

Chopper transformed into his Speed Boost mode and rushed at Luigi

"AAAHHH MOMMY" Luigi somehow was faster than Chopper and ran away from him

"How is he able to get away from me. Brain Boost" Chopper turned back into his regular form "What are you going to do next" Luigi had his eyes closed so he didn't know Chopper stopped so he kept on running. Chopper put his foot out and tripped Luigi. Luigi fell down "Arm Boost" Chopper grew bigger and so did his arms

Chopper punched at Luigi while he was on the ground "WAH" Luigi held his hand up into the air. A lighting bolt came out of his glove and hit Chopper in the face causing him to fall back

"Ow. How are you able to shoot lighting. Rumble Ball" Chopper pulled a yellow ball out of his pocket and ate it "Horn Boost" Chopper grew bigger and his horns grew almost twice as big as his body

"Momma mia" Luigi trembled where he was standing

Chopper ran at Luigi getting ready to ram him

Luigi held up both of his hands "Save me" Two giant lighting bolts came out of his gloves hitting Chopper and pretty much roasting him

Mewtwo was surprised by Luigi's victory "I bet that had to hurt. The winner of our last fight is Luigi"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ty: I wanted to reveal the villains identities this chapter but I have a plan**

**M2: And I know what it is**

**Ty: Stop reading my mind**

**M2: You cant stop me from reading your mind**

**Ty: Oh really (brings out a giant flamethrower. Actually more like a flame cannon) This will hurt**

**M2: Crap (gets burned, flamed, roasted, toasted, and whatever the other synonyms for burned are)**

**Ty: Till next time**


	13. The Villains Attack

**Chapter 13**

**Ty: Even though 13 is an unlucky number, but if you've been waiting for our villains it would be a lucky number for you then**

**M2: And today Im not the only one stuck in the author's room**

**Falco: Yeah Im stuck here too**

**Samus: (wearing a mini skirt and a tank top) Me three. I cant believe you made me dress like this**

**Ty: It wasn't my idea, it was Mewtwo's**

**M2: I told you not to tell her that. I mean no I wasn't **

**Samus: Goodbye Mewtwo (shoots Mewtwo with her pistol)**

**M2: AAAHHH (floats away)**

**Samus: GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT**

**Ty: Guess you have to do the disclaimer Falco**

**Falco: Darn. Ty owns nothing except the story**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mario, Mewtwo, Bowser, Falco, Meta Knight, Samus, Falcon, Luigi, Ganondorf, Roy, Pikachu, G&W, and DK were walking to the stadium

Mario "Its-a time to see what the next-a fights will-a be"

Luigi "I just I don't fight someone to tough"

Ganon "Bet you don't want to fight me than"

Bowser "Hey I was going to say that"

Samus "Don't scare him, guys"

Pikachu "Yeah"

Mewtwo "Like Pikachu I agree with Samus"

Falco "I bet you would"

Roy "Don't fight now. We should wait to see if we fight each other in the tournament first

Falcon "Yeah"

DK "You can say that again"

GW "I second that notion"

Ganon "You just learned how to talk and you already talk smarter than Bowser"

Bowser "HEY"

Samus "You two just love fighting each other don't you"

Mewtwo "I hate it when they fight like that"

Falco "It is kinda funny though"

Samus "True"

Mewtwo "Yep"

Roy "Hey Mario why haven't you said anything yet"

Mario "Huh its-a nothing" Mario walked with them for a bit then he stopped

Samus "Whats wrong Mario"

Mario "Its just-a have you guys noticed that the losers of-a the matches have disappeared-a"

Mewtwo "I have. Has anyone seen Kirby or Link since they lost their matches"

Samus "I haven't"

Everyone else "Me neither"

Mario "I think Random has something to do with it too"

Bowser "For once I agree with the plumber"

Mewtwo "All we know about Random is…nothing. It's a good hypothesis Mario"

Samus "If he's doing something evil we'll need a plan. He always disappears during the fights"

Mewtwo "I think I know where he is. When I was in the booth I heard talking behind a machine. I tried to teleport behind it but I could't"

Mario "We know where he is then. We attack after he announces the pairings"

Everyone "Deal"

Meanwhile…

Random had been watching them talk with a receiver he planted on Mewtwo "So they think they cant fight me. It looks like our plan will have go on today"

Mystery Figure #1 "About time"

Mystery Figure #2 "Lets do this"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its finally time for Round Two. In a moment the pairings for Round Two will appear on the giant plasma screen" 10 seconds later the screen turns on and shows the pairings for Round Two

**Falco vs. Sonic**

**Inuyasha vs. Meta Knight**

**Samus vs. Shadow**

**Bass vs. Viewtiful Joe**

**Falcon vs. Luigi**

**Bobobo vs. Ganon**

**Roy vs. Yoh Asakura**

**Ratchet vs. Mario**

**Megaman vs. Kakashi**

**Pikachu vs. Luffy**

**Xemnas vs. Spyro**

**Naruto vs. Crypto**

**Sora vs. Mewtwo**

**Game & Watch vs. Ichigo**

**Crocodile vs. Bowser**

**Protoman vs. DK**

"At least these would be the pairings"

"What?"

"It seems like some of you smashers have found out my plan and I know about your whole plan already. Its time for you to meet your opponents. First we have Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe)"

A guy wearing a white cloak walked up to the top of the booth "I've been waiting for some action"

"Itachi (Naruto)"

Itachi appeared next to Jet "This should be fun"

"Gregar (Megaman)"

A giant wolf ran up to the booth "Time for some bloodshed"

"Falzar (Megaman)"

"You are very uncivilized Gregar but I agree with you"

"Twinrova (Legend of Zelda)"

A blue and red lady walked up to everyone on the booth "Hello all"

"And last but not least, Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT)"

A dragon flew in between everyone "Prepare to die"

"Unleash your minions upon the ones that aren't smashers."

A lot of Biankies (Viewtiful Joe), ninjas, viruses, navis, Stalfos, Lizalfos, Moblins, and dragons came out from under the stadium

"Kill them all. Leave no being alive. Now smashers here are your fights" The plasma screen turned on again showing new names

**Mewtwo and Samus vs. Gregar**

**Bowser and Mario vs. Omega Shenron**

**Falco and DK vs. Falzar**

**Meta Knight and Ganon vs. Jet Black**

**Roy and Luigi vs. Itachi**

**Pikachu, Mario, and G&W vs. Twinrova**

"You'll all be fighting in my special arenas" All the smashers were teleported in front of their opponents and a giant building appeared around the villains "Enter the correct door and fight"

The smashers entered their door and got ready to fight

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ty: You now know who the villains are **

**M2: Why did you pair me with Samus**

**Ty: Because you li…**

**M2: Don't say it**

**Samus: What about me now**

**M2: Nothing**

**Ty: Heh this is better than reality tv**

**Falco (with popcorn): So true. Popcorn**

**Ty: Sure (grabs some popcorn and eats it) Next chapter the non-smashers fight 100 million enemies while the smashers meet their opponents two/three on one **


	14. The Fights Begin

**Chapter 14**

**Ty: A lot of fights and the beginning of the main fights of the story**

**M2 (giving money to Ty): This is for TRYING to keep my secret safe**

**Samus: (wearing normal clothes) What secret**

**M2: Nothing**

**Ty: Falco now's your cue**

**Falco: Bout' time (Brings out a fishing line that has mistletoe at the end of it. Falco casts the line so its above Mewtwo and Samus)**

**M2: Look mistletoe**

**Samus: What do ya know? Pucker up cat boy **

**M2: R-really (he got ready for his "kiss")**

**Samus (Raising up a plasma cannon): Here it is (shoots a plasma beam in Mewtwo's face)**

**M2 (rolling around): AAAHHH MY EYES**

**Falco: Now that was comedy (falls down laughing)**

**Ty: True. SO true. Well since Mewtwo is rolling on the ground, Samus is torturing the burning Mewtwo, and Falco is laughing at Samus torturing the burning Mewtwo I guess I have to do the disclaimer. I own only the story**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The army of enemies were charging through the town killing anyone in their way. The round one winners were fighting off some of them but there were to many off them. The commanders of the armies were watching the carnage.

Sonic and Shadow were running through the armies "This is the only time Im teaming up with you Sonic"

"I don't care. Lets just beat these guys" Sonic and Shadow rushed through the armies till they met 200 Mettaurs (Megaman) marching toward them "I think these will help now than they ever will" Sonic brought out the Chaos Emeralds "Ready Shadow"

"Ready" they both transformed into their super forms. In unison they shouted "CHAOS CONTROL" half of the Mettaurs disappeared and more took their place

"This will be tough" Sonic and Shadow killed more viruses but the viruses ganged up on them "Crap"

"Mach Speed" Most of the Mettaurs around them were knocked away

"Shock Wave" A wave killed a lot of the viruses

"Who was that"

Inuyasha and Viewtiful Joe landed in front up him "Dudes you really looked like you guys needed help there"

"Yeah so we're here to help" Inuyasha killed more Mettaurs

"Now we can win a lot easier"

In another part of the city…

Bass and Crypto were killing dragons left and right "This is too easy" A bigger dragon smashed into Bass and Crypto "What was that"

"I don't know. As long as I can kill it I don't care" Crypto raised his Meteor Strike and the Disinigrator Ray

Bass raised his hand and used Darkness Overload on some dragons charging at them while Crypto burned some of them to a crisp. More dragon flew toward them "We cant take them all"

"I agree with you but we may as though fight anyway" Crypto kept shooting at them till 3 big dragons rammed into him and Bass

The dragons landed on the ground and charged at them. Immediately after they charged two were sliced in half and the other one dried up. Xemnas and Crocodile walked toward Bass and Crypto "We may all be villains here but we may as though help each other out"

Bass and Crypto smiled "Lets go" the four of them charged at the dragons

At the other side of the city…

Ratchet and Megaman were killing robots that were chasing them while they were running "Life Sword" Megaman cut through the robots and kept running

"RYNO time" Ratchet shot a barrage at missiles at the robots. They both ran into a corner were robots jumped on them "I cant move"

"Neither can I" The two of them struggled to get the robots off them

"Aeroga"

"Rasegan"

The robots flew off of them and hovered in the air. A blue wave then blasted the robots to smithereens. Sora and Naruto jumped toward Ratchet and Megaman and killed some more robots "You guys really needed help"

"Thanks"

A robot bigger than the others wearing a ten gallon hat and guns in his hands walked toward them "Yee hah. You varmints are going down" He got ready to shoot Sora and Naruto when he suddenly fell to the ground.

Ratchet and Mega were behind the robot "So did you"

"We could of handled them" then a lot more robots appeared around them

"Lets kill these guys"

In the 4th part of the city…

Luffy and Bobobo were fighting the Legend of Zelda enemies. Luffy punched a Like-like who ate his arm "AAAHHH ITS EATING ME"

"Fist of the Nose Hair" BBB cut through the Like-like. "These freaks are real freaks"

"Wow you're stupider than I am"

"I know" a Moblin cut BBB's afro in half "AAAHHH MY HAIR"

Luffy punched the Moblin away. "This is easy" right as he said that a thousand moblins, re-deads, and octoroks charged at them "I just had to say it"

"We can help. Earth Fury" A bunch of rocks flew at the enemies rushing them on the spot

"My turn. Chidori" Many of the enemies died suddenly

"Who was that"

Spyro and Kakashi appeared in front of Luffy and BBB "Your welcome"

"Thanks dragon guy"

BBB was trying to look at the book Kakashi was reading "Can I see"

"No"

"Aw"

Out of every corner close to them enemies jumped out and charged at them

"Guess we'll have too fight some more" The four hero's got ready to fight

With our last band of fighters…

Protoman was fighting the ninjas that were chasing him "Life Sword" Proto cut through the ninjas and kept running

"Water Strike jutsu" "Lightning Strike jutsu"

Protoman was hit by water then struck by lightning "GAH" Proto fell to the ground "There are to many of them. I cant fight them all"

"Lets go Amidamaru. Oversoul" A wave blasted through the ninjas

"Dang ninjas" More ninjas were killed on spot

Yoh and Ichigo helped Proto up "Thank you"

"There's no time for thanks now" more ninjas ran toward them "We'll have to fight them off"

"Lets go then" The three swordsmen charged forward to fight the ninjas

Back with our first group…

Sonic, Shadow, Inuyasha, and Joe had killed the remaining viruses "Damn. That took forever"

"Dude that was just really annoying"

"Um guys"

"What"

"Look"

"Dude not them"

Walking toward them were two lions, one with fire hair and the other with icy hair "We just happened to be over here so we decided to kill you"

"Lord Jet has commanded us to kill you. Ready Brother Fire Leo"

"Lets go Ice Leo" The two lions charged

"Great more fighting"

To the villains…

Bass, Xemnas, Crocodile, and Crypto had easily killed the rest of the dragons "For dragons that was pretty easy"

"It sure was"

"Hey what is that"

Two people, an ice dragon and a mole dragon, were walking toward "So you're the ones who killed our armies"

"Omega Shenron told us of a disturbance killing all the dragons so he sent us to kill you."

The ice dragon spoke again "I am Ice Shenron"

The mole dragon spoke now "I am Earth Shenron"

"Now we'll kill you"

The villains got ready to fight "Bring it"

Third group…

Ratchet, Mega, Sora, and Naruto had beaten all the robots. With the robot parts Ratchet made weapons for everyone "Anyone else want a piece of us"

"There is no one left. We killed them all"

"Darn"

Mega was spying through a pair of binoculars "Uh, guys, there are some people coming are way" the two figures he saw disappeared "Wait where'd they go" 5 seconds later Mega was struck by something and he fell to the ground

"What was that"

"You don't remember us Mega"

"Too bad"

Two people walked up to them. Mega was shocked when he saw who it was "D-dark Protoman, Dark C-colonel"

"Glad you remember us now."

"Too bad we have to kill you now" D. Proto and D. Colonel charged at them

4th group…

Luffy, Kakashi, Spyro, and BBB had just killed the last moblin "So we're done now"

"Yeah"

Spyro, who had gone to get some food came running back "We're not done yet guys"

"Who is it"

"Some big guy with armor and a blue lady"

The two people he mentioned walked toward them "Twinrova has sent us to kill you now"

"Are you ready for bloodshed Onox"

"Definitely Veran" They charged at the hero's

"Let show these guys who's strongest"

Last group…

Proto, Ichigo, and Yoh had slashed all the ninjas too pieces "There were a lot of those guys"

"Yeah bout' time"

"Damn that took a long time. Now Im hungry"

"Well you'll have to wait. There's some fish guy running toward us"

The fish guy Yoh was talking about appeared before of them "Im Kisame. Itachi told me to kill you guys so I will" Kisame took out his sword

"Its time for a clash of the swordsmen" The three of them brought out their swords too and charged

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meta and Ganon had entered their door "So where is the guy we're fighting"

"I don't know, Ganon, but he might appear soon"

The lights in the building turned on. The inside looked like a giant movie theater "So Im fighting a mini-swordsmen and a guy who knows magic. Maybe Ill have fun after all" Jet jumped down from the top of the building and brought out his sword "Looks like I get to kill you now"

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Ganon and Meta ran toward Jet

"Bring it losers"

Second fight…

Roy and Luigi entered the building "Its dark in here"

"That's for sure, Luigi. Lets find a light switch" Roy felt the wall and found it. Roy flipped the switch to find out he was in a forest

"Woh" Luigi walked forward into the middle of the forest till he got struck by a fireball

"So Im fighting a plumber and a swordsmen. I was hoping for someone stronger"

"Believe me, we're stronger than you think" Roy and Luigi followed his voice till they found Itachi "Bring it ninja boy"

"The fight has now started" Itachi jumped forward

Third…

Pikachu, Falcon (I accidently typed Mario fighting Twinrova instead of Falcon), and GW got into their fight. Luckily the light was already on. The room didn't have anything special about it though "This is it. Its nothing special"

"That's what you think" TR appeared in front of them "This room enhances all special abilities. This room makes me a lot stronger"

Pikachu charged up some electricity "Guess it'll me stronger too than. Guys let show this girl how Smashers fight"

"BBBEEEEEEPPP"

"Did you have to beep"

"No" The three smasher ran at TR

Fourth…

Falco and DK entered the room "So we have to fight a giant bird right"

"Yeah"

"Well I have fought a giant bee and a giant crocodile so it shouldn't be too hard"

"Heh. K Rool and the Bee are nothing compared to me" The lights turned on and Falzar flew down from the ceiling. The room had many clouds and a blue sky in it "Prepare to die fools"

"This'll be hard DK"

"You can say that again" the bird and ape charged at the cyber falcon

Fifth…

Mewtwo and Samus entered the room too find them in a dense jungle "What is this"

"It looks like it will be our battlefield"

"For a cat you're pretty smart" Gregar came out of a bush "What a good couple you two are"

"WE ARENT A COUPLE" Samus shot a charged shot at Gregar

Greagr easily blocked the shot "The fight has started" Gregar ran at the two Smashers

Last fight…

Mario and Bowser into the room. A lightning bolt hit the floor right in front of them "What was that"

"Dragon Thunder" Lightning hit Bowser in the nuts

"AAAHHH MAMA MIA" Bowser ran around in major pain

"Hey-a that's my line" Mario hit Bowser with his hammer.

Bowser fell down no longer having pain in his nuts "Thank you." Bowser breathed out some flames lighting up the randomly placed lanterns.

Omega Shenron was looking at the rivals "This should be over quickly"

"Yeah, for us that is" Bowser charged at Omega…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ty: Eleven cliffhanger fights. At first I didn't plan the fights with the "generals" but I thought the non-Smashers needed some** **action.**

**Bowser: I cant believe I have to fight the strongest Dragon Ball villain ever**

**Ty: You should feel privileged…or scared. Id probably be scared if I was you**

**M2: He is scared. I cant belive you paired 4 major villain, well one is technically a hero but he likes to destroy stuff, in a team battle vs. two dragons**

**Ty: CUE**

**Falco: Samus, he's over here**

**Samus: Hey Mewtwo I still need to punish you for trying to kiss me (takes out Cypto's Meteor Strike and shot a meteor at Mewtwo)**

**M2 (blasting to the moon): AAAHHH**

**Ty: Next chapter is Sonic, Shadow, Inuyasha, and Joe vs. Fire and Ice Leo and Meta Knight and Ganon vs. Jet Black**


	15. Meta Knights New Sword

**Chapter 15**

**M2: Wheres Ty**

**Samus: Who knows**

**Falco: You never know where he is or who he's with**

**Bowser: That's true**

**Ty (walking out of a portal): Hey guys**

**M2: Where have you been**

**Ty: Ive been bribe… I mean paying some villains for my next story**

**Samus: Who are they**

**Ty: You'll have to wait till my next story to find out. Who will do the disclaimer today**

**Everyone: Not me**

**Ty: Fine. How about…Random**

**Random: Ty owns nothing exept the story. Now excuse me while I watch the fights**

**M2: Shouldn't we attack him**

**Samus: Sure**

**Falco and Bowser: Why not**

**Everyone charged at Random**

**Random: AAAAAHHHHH **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last time…_

_Sonic, Shadow, Inuyasha, and Joe had killed the remaining viruses "Damn. That took forever"_

"_Dude that was just really annoying"_

"_Um guys"_

"_What"_

"_Look"_

"_Dude not them"_

_Walking toward them were two lions, one with fire hair and the other with icy hair "We just happened to be over here so we decided to kill you"_

"_Lord Jet has commanded us to kill you. Ready Brother Fire Leo"_

"_Lets go Ice Leo" The two lions charged_

"_Great more fighting"_

Fire Leo slashed at Sonic and Shadow with his flaming sword "You hedgehogs are going to be burned to a crisp"

Sonic ran behind Fire Leo and kicked him in the back "With your speed this fight should be over quickly"

Fire Leo somehow punched Sonic in the face "Im slow huh. We'll see about that"

Shadow punched Fire Leo in the face "You forgot about me, lion" Shadow sped behind Fire Leo and delivered a kick to his head. Unfortunately Shadow forgot that Fire Leo's hair was on fire "AAAHHH MY FOOT" Shadow ran around till the fire extinguished

Fire Leo laughed at Shadow "For hero's you fools are weak" Fire Leo hit Sonic and Shadow with the broad side of his sword

Joe dodged Ice Leo's blade "You may have defeated me last time Joe but not this time" Ice Leo heard Inu sneaking up behind him "Dog, do you dare try to hit me" Ice Leo spun his sword around and slashed Inu's chest

Inu fell backwards "Damn" Inu got before Ice Leo hit him again "Try to dodge this" Inu swung the Tetsuiga at Ice Leo but he easily dodged it

"I already know Joe's weakness and now I have found yours vermin" Ice Leo blew an icy breath at Inu.

Inu raised his sword to block the icy wind. If he knew what was going to happen next he might have dodged the wind and not block it "WHAT THE HELL!!!" Inu's arm was frozen in a block of ice which was holding the Tetsuiga so it was frozen too "What did you do"

"Simple I froze your arm so you couldn't use your blade" Ice Leo got ready to kill Inu

"ZOOM" Joe appeared below Ice Leo's chin "Eat this dude" Joe kicked Ice Leo's jaw which sent Ice Leo back a bit

"I should take care of you first then" Ice Leo charged at Joe

Sonic and Shadow ran up to Fire Leo and kicked the sides of his face "You fools honestly think you can beat me. Metal Leo's come here" 10 robots that looked like Fire Leo jumped down from a building "Kill them" The robots charged at Sonic and Shadow

"Sending robots to do your bidding. That's weak" Sonic ran into a robot but Sonic was flung back "What the"

"I upgraded my robots with a Gravitational Shield that throws back anything that hits it" The Metal Leo's kept walking toward Sonic and Shadow

"Mach Speed" Joe ran behind Ice Leo and delivered a kick to the ice on Inu's arm breaking it completely

"Thanks Joe. Lets get this guy" Inu charged at Ice Leo

"Inu wait. Ive fought this guy before. We don't have the right moves to beat him. We have to switch opponents with Sonic and Shadow"

Sonic and Shadow ran away from the Metal Leo's "Tag" Sonic and Shadow tagged Joe and Inu and they all switched opponents

"Okay Shadow what do we have that Inu and Joe don't"

"Speed"

"Speed it is" Sonic and Shadow ran around Ice Leo as fast as they could causing fire to be left in their tracks

Ice Leo's hair grew shorter due to the heat of the flames "Darn it" Ice Leo started backing up

Joe tried to kick a Metal Leo but he was flung back like Sonic was "Guess Ill have to find their weakness. Zoom" Joe's visor scanned the Metal Leos for weaknesses "Inu get beside them. When they turn ram them through the hearts"

"Okay" Inu ran beside the Leos who turned and faced him "You bots fell for it" Inu rammed his sword through where their hearts would be. The Metal Leos all exploded

"These guys are better than I thought" Fire Leo backed up till he backed into Ice Leo

"Uh oh"

"Lets get these guys. V-rang." Joe threw an extremely sharp boomerang at the brothers.

"Shockwave" Inu slashed the Tetsuiga at them.

"Chaos Beam" Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control to shoot a beam of energy at the Leos

"NNNNNOOOOO" The attacks all hit the Leo brothers. First they were cut by a boomerang, then hit by a powerful shockwave, and finally shot by a beam of powerful energy. The smoke from the attacks cleared to reveal two dead lions

"Looks like we won" The four heros collapsed and fell asleep

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time…_

_Meta and Ganon had entered their door "So where is the guy we're fighting"_

"_I don't know, Ganon, but he might appear soon"_

_The lights in the building turned on. The inside looked like a giant movie theater "So Im fighting a mini-swordsmen and a guy who knows magic. Maybe Ill have fun after all" Jet jumped down from the top of the building and brought out his sword "Looks like I get to kill you now"_

"_Not if we have anything to say about it" Ganon and Meta ran toward Jet_

"_Bring it losers"_

Ganon threw his fist at Jet who dodged it with ease "If that's all you can do this fight will end quick" Meta Knight swung his sword at Jet who jumped out of the way and landed on a theater seat. "Bring it on"

"It's already been brought" Meta Knight and Jet clashed swords all the way up to the last row of seats

"Gotcha" Ganon caught Jet from behind "Kill him now Meta Knight"

"Id be happy to oblige" Meta stabbed at Jet

"Fools" Jet turned into static and the sword stabbed Ganon instead

"GAH" Ganon held the wound

"Oops. Sorry about that" Meta Knight looked around the room for Jet till he saw him in front of the movie screen

"My dream is to make a movie where the villain comes out on top. You two are helping me with that dream" Jet ran up to Meta and slashed at him. The sword cut through Meta Knight's mask to reveal…another mask

Meta jumped back a little bit "Ill finish this here" Meta charged at Jet and stabbed at him but once again he changed into static

"You'll never beat me that way" ten Jets appeared around Meta. The Jets charged at him and stabbed Meta

"GAH" Meta fell to the ground with ten sword wounds on his body "Ill will not lose this easily"

"Especially while I'm here" Ganon slashed through the Jets with his rarely seen sword "I used a healing spell to heal the wound. Cromagnus Healious" The wounds on Meta healed in no time flat

"Thank you Ganon. We need to find out how he's making these clones" Meta looked around till more Jets appeared "Not more of them"

"You'll never find the real me. You'll die before that happens"

"That's what you think. Ganon look" Meta pointed at a faint light that was connected too the Jets "There's a camera creating the clones. You fight the clones while I destroy the camera" Meta flew too where the light was coming from. After a few seconds of searching he found the source "Here it is" Meta stabbed camera destroying it, but then he was smashed down toward Ganon

"You may have destroyed my camera but those clones were nothing compared to my power" The real Jet floated down from the ceiling till he was above he ground. Jet took out a sword with a hilt that looked like a camera and the blade looking like film "Say hello to the Movie Sword"

"Your sword is nothing compared to my magic. Dragon Drive" Ganon threw an uppercut at Jet but he dodged it

"Fool" Jet slashed Ganon sending him flying back "Your pitiful attacks wont even touch me"

"Try this then. Meta Tornado" Meta slashed his sword creating a tornado to appear and fly towards Jet

Jet flew through the tornado and slashed Meta with his sword "You are fools thinking you could beat me"

Ganon appeared in front of Jet "Warlock Punch" Ganon threw his fist at Jet

"WHAT" The punch hit Jet in the face sending him flying back "How did you do that"

"While you were mocking us Ganon sneaked behind you. It looks like we'll have to fight harder now" Meta threw off his cape to reveal his wings "Lets finish this"

Ganon threw his cape off too "Lets kill this guy"

"You think you can beat me that easily" suddenly Ganon fell too the ground. Jet's sword was behind where Ganon was "I have telepathic powers as well as my normal ones" Jets sword fought Meta on its own

Meta blocked most of the hits but still got hit "This will be hard. I just hope Ganon wakes up soon" Meta smacked the sword away and flew at Jet. Meta slashed at Jet as hard as he could

Somehow Jet had his sword and blocked it

"How did you do that"

"Easy. The Movie Sword is actually two swords" the first blade slashed at Meta causing him to fall to the ground

Meta landed on the ground hard and slipped into unconsciousness. Meta slipped into a dream while he was unconscious _"No. Ive lost and soon Ill probably be killed. Kirby_ _I swore Id fight you again, but it looks like Ill die before I get the chance"_

"_Don't talk like that"_

"_Who said that"_

"_Who do you think. Im the only other person in this room that isn't evil" Ganon walked toward Meta_

"_Ganon"_

"_You can still win this fight. This will help you to beat the crap out of that loser you're fighting" Ganon placed his sword in front of Meta "I never use it anyway"_

"_What about you"_

"_Don't worry about me. Ill wake up when you beat this guy. Now, put your sword on top of mine"_

_Meta got up and placed the Galcian on Ganon's blade. Nothing happened "What now"_

"_Watch me. Magitech Polaris Fusious" Ganon placed his hand on the two sword. The two blades glowed white for a second and fused together_

"_What is it"_

"_This is your newest sword, the Magnecian Sword. Now you can use magic"_

"_Thank you Ganon"_

"_Your welcome…NOW WAKE UP"_

Meta quickly got up and blocked Jets blade that was just about to kill him. Meta held up his new sword with pride "Now its time I finish this fight"

"Just because you have a new sword doesn't mean you'll beat me' Jet ran up to Meta and slashed at him

"Hmph" Meta raised his sword which cut through the Movie Sword

"WHAT" Jet slashed his other sword at Meta who broke that sword too "Uh oh"

"Now Ill finish this" Meta raised the Magnecian up into the air "Meta…TORNADO" Meta slashed his sword through the air causing a giant electrical tornado appear and fly toward Jet "You lose"

"I WONT LOSE" Jet ran forward and into the tornado.

"Fool. Stop" The tornado started moving slower till it disappeared. In the wake of the destruction was Jet, badly burned and twitching

Ganon walked up from behind Meta "Wow. That was intense"

"Ganon lets move forward" Meta pointed at a door that appeared in front of them "Lets just hope everyone else has won their matches as well" Meta and Ganon walked through the door ready for anything

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ty; The first minor and major fight took a while to type**

**M2 (holding a picture of Samus): Hehehe**

**Ty: What's that**

**M2: Nothing…just a picture Falco took for me**

**Ty (grabbed picture): You had Falco take a picture of Samus taking a shower**

**Samus (holding a beaten, bloody Falco): So you're the one Falco gave the picture too. Come here Mewtwo**

**M2: RUN AWAY**

**Bowser (grabbed Mewtwo): Here you go Samus (throws Mewtwo at Samus)**

**Samus (aiming a nuke at his head): Bye Mewtwo**

**M2: Uh oh**

**Samus (shoots Mewtwo with the nuke which only hit Mewtwo): Im not angry anymore**

**Ty: Wanna go have some dinner**

**Samus: Sure**

**Ty: Before I go next chapter it the team of villains vs. Ice and Earth Shenron and Roy and Luigi vs. Itachi (A limo drives up to Ty and Samus) Ready Samus**

**Samus: Yep (Samus and Ty got into the limo and drove off)**


	16. Roy Discovers New Strength

**Chapter 16**

**Ty: …**

**M2: …**

**Samus: …**

**Falco: …**

**Bowser: …**

**Everyone: …**

**Ty: I…**

**M2: am…**

**Samus: very…**

**Falco: bored…**

**Bowser! …**

**Ty: …PARTY**

**Everyone: YAY (A disco ball drops from the ceiling and everyone starts dancing)**

**M2: Care to dance Samus**

**Samus: NO (punches Mewtwo in the face)**

**Falco: Its fun watching Mewtwo get beat up by Samus**

**Samus: I haven't forgotten you either Falco (kicks Falco's face in)**

**Bowser (walking away): If I just walk away slowly… (gets punched in the face)**

**Samus: That was from Ty**

**Ty: Yep. (Since Ty and Samus were the only ones left they started dancing… until Samus punched Ty) **

**Samus: Guess I shouldn't have done that. Ty only owns the story**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last Time…_

_Bass, Xemnas, Crocodile, and Crypto had easily killed the rest of the dragons "For dragons that was pretty easy"_

"_It sure was"_

"_Hey what is that"_

_Two people, an ice dragon and a mole dragon, were walking toward "So you're the ones who killed our armies"_

"_Omega Shenron told us of a disturbance killing all the dragons so he sent us to kill you."_

_The ice dragon spoke again "I am Ice Shenron"_

_The mole dragon spoke now "I am Earth Shenron"_

"_Now we'll kill you"_

_The villains got ready to fight "Bring it"_

Bass and Xemnas charged at Ice Shenron. Bass held up his hand "Eat this. Buster Shot" The shots hit Ice Shenron but bounced off him "Huh? Hell Wheels" Bass threw two black flaming wheels at Ice Shenron but they just flew past him "There is definitely something wrong here. Gospel Cannon. Darkness Overload" Bass shot a stream of fire and darkness at Ice Shenron which blasted through him "What the hek is going on here"

Xemnas pushed Bass to the side "Let me handle this. Dual Blades" Xemnas created two staffs that had blades at the ends "Laser Burst" Xemnas spun his swords in the air creating a thousand lasers appear around Ice Shenron and shot at him. After the smoke cleared from the explosion Ice Shenron was still standing there unharmed "No one could have survived that" Xemnas charged at Ice Shenron and slashed at him

"This has been fun but Ill have to kill you. Deep Freeze" Ice Shenron slammed the palm of his hand into Xemnas's face

Xemnas flipped backwards in the air till he fell down on the ground "I…cant move. My insides…so cold"

"Yes, and soon your whole body will freeze from the inside out" Ice Shenron snickered

Bass walked forward "Then Ill kill you. Hell Blades" Two black swords appeared in Bass's hand. "Now DIE" Bass charged at Ice Shenron with his swords raised. Bass slashed through Ice Shenron

"GAH" Bass fell down instead "What…happened"

"You think you could beat me that easily you fools"

Xemnas appeared in front of Ice Shenron "Laser Flash" Xemnas shot a fiery hot flash in Ice Shenron's eyes

-

"A giant mole. I thought this was supposed to be a fight" Croc laughed at Earth Shenron

"Hey as long as I get to kill something I don't really give a crap" Crypto charged up his Meteor Strike "Eat this" A giant meteor fell down toward Earth Shenron. The meteor just kept falling down until… "WHAT"

Earth Shenron had the meteor in his hand "Using a giant rock against someone who can control earth. You must be idiotic" Earth Shenron threw the meteor at Croc, who transformed into sand to dodge the meteor, and Crypto, who flew out of the way with his jetpack

"For a mole I think this will be a lot harder than we may have thought. Sand Daggers" Croc threw a stream of sand toward Earth Shenron but accidentally hit Crypto instead

"What the heck. Just like a monkey to hit me when fighting someone else" Crypto aimed the Zap-o-Matic at Croc

"How dare you aim that gun at me" Croc got ready to pummel Crypto to a pulp

Earth Shenron laughed at the two of them fighting each other "I guess I wont even have to fight"

"Sandstorm Furnace"

"Taste Disinagrator punk" Croc and Crypto's blast instead of hitting each other hit Earth Shenron in the face

-

When the flash disappeared Bass and Xemnas were surprised to see what they saw "Your face"

"It melted"

Ice Shenrons face, instead of having that always smug look, looked like an ice sculpture. Ice Shenrons face reformed "Maybe now you'll be able to tell why you couldn't hurt me"

"Somehow I can. You made an unmeltable movable ice sculpture to fight us and now I know you're weakness"

"We'll see about that" The sculpture charged at Bass and Xemnas

-

"Grah" Earth Shenron fell backwards. He quickly got up though "Heh, you two got me going there but now…Im angry" Earth Shenrons skin turned green, wings grew from his back, and his claws grew sharper "This…is my true form" Earth Shenron flew at Croc and Crypto.

"Should we be scared that a giant dragon, the size of an 100-story building is flying toward us"

"I would, but hey lets fight him anyway"

"Sure" Croc turned into sand and went inside Earth Shenrons mouth. Croc was very disgusted by his insides "This is disgusting. Now lets see, how can I kill this guy"

-

Bass and Xemnas got away from the ice sculpture "I know how to defeat him. Quick switch opponents with Crypto"

"Fine but I hope you're right about this" Xemnas ran over to Crypto "Ill fight this guy now go over there" Xemnas grabbed Crypto and threw him towards Bass

"What was that for" Crypto rubbed his head

"I need your help against this guy. You get on one side of him and blast him with your Disintegrator Ray while I blast him with my Gospel Cannon"

"Fine you filthy monkey" Crypto flew to the side of Ice Sculpture Shenron

"Im a bat" Bass glided to the side of ISS "FIRE" Bass blew fire in ISS's face

"EAT THIS YOU FREAK OF NATURE" Crypto shot ISS

"NNNOOO" ISS melted into a puddle of water

"Well you found out how to defeat my sculpture" The real Ice Shenron jumped down from a building "Lets see if you can beat me"

-

Earth Shenron was on the ground choking "I don't like the taste of sand in my mouth"

Xemnas sweat dropped "Uh, this shouldn't be to hard then. Giga Saber" Xemnas created a huge sword in his hand "DIE" Xemnas charged and slashed Earth Shenron in two

Croc walked out of Earth Shenrons corpse vomiting "That was…just wrong"

-

"Well it looks like your comrade is dead now" Bass laughed at Ice Shenron

"So it seems. Hey, I didn't like him anyway. NOW DIE" Ice Shenron charged at Bass and Crypto. Unfortunately he ran into Bass's palm "Um…uh oh"

"Hehe. Darkness Overload" Bass blasted Ice Shenrons head off and obliterated his body

"That was easy"

"Sure was"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time…_

_Roy and Luigi entered the building "Its dark in here"_

"_That's for sure, Luigi. Lets find a light switch" Roy felt the wall and found it. Roy flipped the switch to find out he was in a forest_

"_Woh" Luigi walked forward into the middle of the forest till he got struck by a fireball_

"_So Im fighting a plumber and a swordsmen. I was hoping for someone stronger"_

"_Believe me, we're stronger than you think" Roy and Luigi followed his voice till they found Itachi "Bring it ninja boy"_

"_The fight has now started" Itachi jumped forward_

"Fireball jutsu" Itachi shot a fireball at Roy and Luigi

"Uh oh" Roy jumped out of the way after pushing Luigi away from the fireball

Itachi appeared behind Roy "Do you think you can dodge me forever. Fire Palm" Itachi struck Roy in the back of the head with his now flaming fist "Your turn green man" Itachi ran at Luigi

"MAMA MIA" Luigi ran away from Itachi "WAWAWAWAWA" Luigi then jumped into the air

"Huh" Itachi ran under him then stopped to be shot by lightning. Itachi got up "I guess you want to die little man. Magma Burst" Itachi shot lava out of his hands which set every tree in the room on fire

"Uh oh" Roy appeared behind Itachi and slashed his back "I wont be fought off so easily. Flare Blade" Roy slashed at Itachi again but this time an explosion was created from his blade

Itachi flew forward and into Luigi. Itachi got up and grabbed Luigi "This fight should be easier for me once I kill you"

Luigi punched Itachi in the face and shot electricity through his body "Im not going to die today."

Itachi got up out of a tree he had smashed into "I underestimated you two so far" Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke

Luigi backed up a bit "A-a clone" Luigi fell to the ground and Itachi was behind him

"Ill finish this here" Itachi picked up Luigi "Dark Style Flaming Corpse Jutsu" A black flame surrounded Luigi and he burned to near death. Itachi dropped Luigi's smoking body

"N-no. LUIGI" Roy ran at Itachi with his sword up "DIE" Roy slashed at Itachi but he caught the blade

"You are a fool boy" Itachi threw the blade behind him and grabbed Roy's neck "Your eyes have the same anger that my brother has. You want to kill me more than anything. Too bad you cant do that. My master, Random as you all call him, has endowed me with unbelievable strength and I plan to kill you with it" Itachi threw Roy away from him "Dark Fireball jutsu" Itachi shot a black fireball at Roy

"I wished I could have gotten too you faster Luigi. Im sorry I couldn't save you. Sorry my friend" Roy laid there as the fireball flew towards him

"You did help me" Luigi appeared in front of Roy, grabbed him and dodged the fireball "Im glad I had those mushrooms with me"

"Thank you Luigi. We need to work together to kill this guy"

"So you're still alive green man. Looks like Ill kill you both at once then" Itachi smirked at the two Smashers

"Ready Luigi"

"Yeah. Thunder Brand" Luigi clapped his hands together creating a giant sound wave at Itachi

"Its…too loud" Itachi covered his ears so he wouldn't hear the wave

"NOW. FLARE DRIVE" Roy's sword was fully on flames as he charged at Itachi

"LIGHTNING BRAND" Luigi shot a lightning bolt at Itachi

"Heh" Itachi got up, grabbed Roy's sword and flung Roy at the bolt and got struck

"AAAHHH" Roy fell to the ground burning

"You fools are weak. Firework Bomb" Itachi shot a small ball at Luigi that exploded on impact and sent him flying into the wall, burning "Random told me you both might be tough but you two are weaklings. Now its time I finish this, Volcanic Eruption Jutsu" The ground under Roy and Luigi's bodies started to crack and fire came out of it "ERUPT" The ground exploded with magma flowing out of the floor. After a few minutes the eruption stopped. Roy and Luigi were no where to be found "It looks like I burnt them to a crisp. Guess Ill report to Random now" Itachi walked toward a door

"FLARE DRIVE" Roy jumped from behind Itachi and slashed down his back

Itachi fell forward "What the"

Roy was standing behind Itachi sweating "Ill…kill you"

"Do you honestly think you can kill me" Itachi grabbed Roy's neck "Ill make sure Ill kill you for sure this time" Itachi started to choke Roy

"YA" Luigi came up from behind Itachi and kicked the back of his head "You didn't forget about me did you"

Itachi dropped Roy "You are beginning to be a real pain in my side green man" Itachi stepped towards to Luigi "You'll both die at my hands"

Roy stood up "Luigi…lets finish…this guy" Roy brought his sword up to his face "Flame Dance" Roy slashed repeatedly at Itachi with his blade on fire. Itachi kept dodging the the slashes until one finally connected

"You got me. Now you die" Itachi disappeared then reappeared behind Roy "Fireball jutsu"

"COUNTER" Roy put his sword behind his back and slashed Itachi across his chest "Ill show you how strong I am" Roy ran behind Itachi "Luigi hit him now. Flare Drive" Roy slashed down at Itachi

"Lightning Brand" Luigi shot lightning at Itachi

"FOOLS" Itachi ducked the attacks which hit each other causing an explosion that knocked Roy and Luigi unconscious

"_N-no. We've lost my friend. Im sorry Luigi"_

"_We can still beat him though"_

"_But how"_

"_I think you know" Luigi handed Roy his sword "Use your sword and beat this guy for us"_

"_I will" _Roy rolled away from Itachi's fireball

"It seems you're alive then. Fireball jutsu" Itachi shot a fireball larger than the others at Roy

"…" Roy held his sword in his hand "I…WONT LOSE. THUNDER DRIVE" Roy had a sword in his other hand which looked like a yellow version of his first sword. Roy slashed the sword and created a giant electrical wave that flew towards Itachi which hit him

"GAH" Itachi felt 10000 volts flow through his body "NO. IVE…LOST" Itachi fell to the ground smoking, extremely burned, twitching, and dead

"We've…won" Roy fell to his knees. Luigi walked toward Roy and gave him a super mushroom

"This will heal you Roy"

Roy took the mushroom and ate it. Soon he felt healed and refreshed "Thank you Luigi. Come, lets go to the next room" Roy pointed at the door Itachi tried to go through earlier.

"Okay" Roy and Luigi opened the door and walked through

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everyone (playing spin the bottle): Spin, spin, spin**

**M2: Ill go first (spins bottle which lands on an ear of corn then all of a sudden turns too Samus) What do you know**

**Samus: Im done with this game (destroys bottle)**

**Ty: Woohoo**

**M2: Dang it**

**Ty: Haha**

**M2 (crying): NNNNNOOOOO**

**Falco (taking pictures): This will make me a lot of money on the internet**

**Ty: As long as I get half of the money. Next chapter is Ratchet, Megaman, Sora, and Naruto vs. Dark Protoman and Dark Colonel and Pikachu, Falcon, and GW vs. Twinrova**


	17. Pikachu's a Genius

**Chapter 17**

**Ty: What now. Im running out of funny disclaimers**

**M2: OMG HE'S DEPRESSED RUN AWAY**

**Samus: Whats so bad about Ty being depressed**

**M2: Do you really want to know what happened last time he was depressed**

**Samus: On second thought no I don't**

**Bowser: Ill tell you anyway. Last time he was depressed…the world blew up**

**Samus: Really?**

**Bowser: No not really. What actually happened was he ate ice cream**

**Samus: How is that bad**

**Bowser: … It had… SPRINKLES**

**Samus: AAAHHH TY HATES SPRINKLES (slaps Ty across the face repeatedly) WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME**

**M2: Because you're not psycho like Ty is. Since, wouldn't you like me to be the author instead of Ty the Psycho**

**Samus: Well that's true and NO. Ty is a lot cooler than you, heck I'd date Bowser before Id even think about going out with you. I don't like people who act emo a lot**

**M2: I don't act emo**

**Samus: Whatever but Im a human and you're a cat so it wouldn't work out anyway**

**M2: Darn**

**Ty: Thanks guys, that's all I needed for my disclaimer section. I don't own any characters from video games, manga, or anime in this WHOLE story. Now hopefully I don't have to do any more disclaimers**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last Time…_

_Ratchet, Mega, Sora, and Naruto had beaten all the robots. With the robot parts Ratchet made weapons for everyone "Anyone else want a piece of us"_

"_There is no one left. We killed them all"_

"_Darn"_

_Mega was spying through a pair of binoculars "Uh, guys, there are some people coming are way" the two figures he saw disappeared "Wait where'd they go" 5 seconds later Mega was struck by something and he fell to the ground_

"_What was that"_

"_You don't remember us Mega"_

"_Too bad"_

_Two people walked up to them. Mega was shocked when he saw who it was "D-dark Protoman, Dark C-colonel"_

"_Glad you remember us now."_

"_Too bad we have to kill you now" D. Proto and D. Colonel charged at them_

Mega and Ratchet used their techno mumbo gizmo to jump away from D. Proto while Naruto and Sora charged at D. Colonel

"Eat this D. Proto, Spreader" Mega turned his hand into a gun and shot at D. Proto. D. Proto dodged the shot but the ground where the bullet hit exploded underneath him

"Huh" D. Proto was launched into the air. He did a backflip and landed onto a building "That weak attack wont be enough to beat me" D. Proto then got hit in the chest by a laser "What the?"

Ratchet had his plasma rifle in his hand "That helped"

"Im going to kill you two" D. Proto ran down the building and slashed through Ratchet and Mega. Mega fell backwards but Ratchet had his holo-barrier up

"That was a close one, huh Mega" Ratchet noticed that Mega was on the ground

"Ow. You could have protected me too you know" Mega got up off the ground "Whats done is done. Now eat this D. Proto, Wideshot" Mega shot a wave of water at D. Proto which struck him in the chest

D. Proto stumbled back a bit "If that was supposed to hurt try this on for size, Guardian, Copy Damage." A statue appeared in front D. Proto and a yellow circle appeared above Mega

"Ill destroy that statue" Ratchet took out the R.Y.N.O and shot missiles at the statue

"NNNNNOOOOO"

-

D. Colonel jumped above Naruto and Sora's heads "If you cant keep up with my speed then this shall end quickly"

Naruto appeared behind DC "Ill show you how fast I am" Naruto delivered a kick at DC's head but he blocked it with his sword. DC grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him at a building

"Child, you are too weak to beat me" DC had forgotten about Sora so he walked toward Naruto

"Firaga" The air around DC exploded "I cant believe you forgot about me already" Sora was holding a cannon on his shoulder

A blade then struck Sora in the chest "I didn't forget about you I just went after the ninja first" DC aimed his sword at Sora's head "Now you die" DC shoved his sword at Sora until… "GAH" Two kunais were dug deeply into DC's back

Naruto was standing on some rubble holding a small gun in each hand "This kunai shooter is awesome too bad Im not good at aiming it yet."

DC shook off the damage he had taken "Where did you get those guns, boy"

"Before you got here, Ratchet made us all some cool weapons" Naruto aimed his guns at DC "Lets finish this"

-

"Don't do it Ratchet" Unfortunately is was too late. The missiles crashed into the statue and exploded

"Oh yeah. That's what I call a hit." When the smoke cleared the statue was still standing and it had a menacing look on it "Um…why is the statue glaring at me" A lightning bolt struck Ratchet and Mega at the same time

"AAAHHH" After the first bolt a second bolt hit Mega again. Mega fell down unconscious

"What happened? Why did Mega get struck twice" Ratchet's fur was smoking

"Before I answer, you smell like burning cat fur. Now my answer is simple, the Guardian punished you for hitting it so it hit you and Mega because he was on your side. Then the Copy Damage ring took into effect. Mega took another dose of lightning because the ring took the damage you got and inserted it into Mega in the form of a second attack but with you still taking damage" DP laughed at Ratchet "Now that Mega is down Ill kill you" DP ran at Ratchet with sonic speeds

"Rock Cube" A giant rock appeared in front of DP which he then smashed into

DP managed to peel himself off the rock with a dazed look on his face "Look at the pretty stars" Mega warped in front of DP "Ill finish this now, Volt" Mega put what looked like a tiny generator to DP's head "ZAP" Mega sent a painful shock into DP who literally exploded. In his place was a doll that looked like DP "Huh"

"Super Vulcan" multiple bullets dug themselves into Mega's chest

-

Naruto shot multiple kunais at DC but he deflected them with his sword. "My turn" Sora was now holding a wand which had something that looked like a lightning bolt at the end "Thundaga" a lightning bolt came out of the wand and at DC who blocked that too. In a flash a bolt flew down and hit DC's head

"What the heck" DC aimed his sword at Sora and charged

The wand turned into two gauntlets with a snowflake symbol on them "Blizagga" Sora punched at the ground and froze hit. DC slipped on the ice and fell down

Naruto ran up to Sora "Hold him down some how. I got an idea"

"Okay" The gauntlets then turned into a ball "Graviga" A purple ball appeared above DC and fell on top of him. The ball fell on top of him and made the gravity heavier around him

"THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN" Naruto jabbed one of his guns into DC's ass "FIRE" Naruto shot a kunai up DC's ass

"OOOOOOOOOO" DC screamed in pain. He flew high up into the air holding his ass in pain "OW I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT YOU "

Sora scratched his head "I don't have a clue what you said but let's finish this now"

-

Ratchet ran toward Mega "Are you okay"

"Yeah" Mega stood up but it was hard for him "Lets finish this Ratchet. Put this in one of your weapons" Mega gave Ratchet a chip

"Okay" Ratchet took the chip and put it in his RYNO "Now what's going to do"

"Watch. Mark" an invisible crosshair appeared on DP "Now eat this. Meteors" A horde of small meteors flew at DP

"Eat my missiles loser" Ratchet shot missiles at DP

"Your pitiful attacks wont even touch me" DP activated his booster and flew to the middle of two buildings. At that moment the meteors and missiles flew at him like they were heat seekers "What the" DP flew away from the rocks and explosives but he ran into a building "Crap" the meteors and missiles hit DP and exploded on contact

"Well that's the end of him"

-

Colonel raised his sword at Naruto and Sora "Taste my ULTIMATE POWER. COLONEL CANNON" DC took out a giant cannon "FIRE" Colonel got ready to fire and kill the two heros till he noticed a giant shadow underneath him. Colonel looked up "...crap…" A giant boulder from the explosion in Mega and Ratchet's fight fell down on DC and crushed him

"Uh…we won"

"Yep… Lets get something to eat"

"Okay"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time…_

_Pikachu, Falcon, and GW got into their fight. Luckily the light was already on. The room didn't have anything special about it though "This is it. Its nothing special"_

"_That's what you think" TR appeared in front of them "This room enhances all special abilities. This room makes me a lot stronger"_

_Pikachu charged up some electricity "Guess it'll me stronger too than. Guys let show this girl how Smashers fight"_

"_BBBEEEEEEPPP"_

"_Did you have to beep"_

"_No" The three smasher ran at TR_

"Its time for some butt kickin rodent style" Pikachu ran at TR using Iron Tail "Eat tail girly" Pikachu slammed his tail at TR who dodged it

"Foolish rat. Do you honestly think you beat me with your physical attacks" TR shot a fire and ice ball at the Falcon and GW

Falcon and GW jumped up to avoid it "You cant hit us just by throwing some powered up balls at us"

GW started laughing at Falcons statement till the balls exploded. The explosion froze GW and set Falcon's pants on fire

"AAAHHH MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE, MY PANTS, MY PANTS, MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE"

"Stop singing Falcon. We're supposed to be kicking Ganondorf's minion's butt"

Falcon stopped running "Then its time I used…this" Falcon pulled out a can of coffee with hundred times the caffeine

"NO DON'T DO IT"

"Too late" Falcon drank the whole can in a matter of seconds "…"

"If that was supposed to scare me, you're all very pathetic" TR stared at the now drooling Falcon "Is there something wrong with him"

"There is now" Pikachu ran away and took the frozen GW with him

"YOZ BABZ IN THE HOOSE. CAPTON FALCON INS THE HOOSE NOWZ" Falcon ran around like crazy "FARTZ" Falcon slammed into TR and sat his butt in her face "FARTZ BLAST" Falcon let one rip in TR's face which blasted fire in her face as well. Falcon was launched into space where he hit a satellite "CURSED RABID RABBITS" a rabbit from that new Rayman game flew past Falcon

TR was on the ground smoking. TR got up with an angry look on her face "That…was disgusting" TR searched the room for Pikachu and GW till she found them in a corner "Im going to kill you two" TR shot a fireball at Pikachu who deflected it back with an Iron Tail

"RUNZ AWAYZ" Pikachu went crazy now and ran away with the still frozen GW. As he ran the ice melted.

"Where am I" GW noticed he was being carried by a hyper Pikachu "AAAHHH LET ME GO"

"STUPID HITCH HIKER, GET OFF ME" Pikachu threw GW at TR

"NUEZ" GW went hyper as well and slammed into TR

TR flew backwards and into a wall "Great, my opponents are crazy, hyperactive morons" TR got ready to kill GW when a satellite crashed through the ceiling "WHAT THE HECK"

Falcon climbed out of the wreckage "Im…okay" Falcon brushed some dust off his pants "Still cool as always"

After seeing Falcon crash through the ceiling Pikachu and GW, who was about too eat a DS stopped being crazy and ran too Falcon "That distracted her Falcon. Good job"

"What did I do now" Falcon scratched the back of his head

"Just ignore what I just said. Wait, I just got an idea. Falcon, give me your helmet" Pikachu jumped up and grabbed Falcons helmet. Too bad for Pikachu and GW, who always wanted too see under Falcons helmet, Falcon had another helmet under it "Darn. GW, I need a sausage, frying pan, hammer, and that torch thing you use in your smash attack"

"Um, okay" GW pulled out the items that Pikachu wanted "What do you need them for"

"You'll see. I need you guys to distract TR for 10 minutes"

"Okay" Falcon and GW searched for TR who they haven't seen since the satellite crashed

"Im going to kill these idiots" TR crawled out from under the satellite "YOU" TR pointed at Falcon's direction "You're the reason everyone's gone crazy, so now Im going to kill you" TR charged at Falcon but got smashed in the head by a key

"Oh yeah" GW put his key back "Lets show her how the Smashers fight, Falcon"

"Lets go" Falcon and GW ran at TR who had gotten up

"You are all annoying" TR slapped the two away from her

"Hey Falcon, I think I know how to paralyze her for a while. Eat this" GW tossed Falcon a can of beans

"Beans…OH, BEANS" Falcon held the can over his mouth, popped it open, and ate all the beans

"Oh no. It's like all these guys power run on food"

"I may have stolen this move from Wario but who gives a crap. Atomic Fart" Falcon aimed his back at TR and exploded

"Crap" TR was knocked out by the stench

10 minutes later…

"Here it is" Pikachu held up a ray gun

"What is it"

"It's the cheese ray"

"How did you make that out of a helmet, sausage, frying pan, hammer, and a torch"

"Well in my battle with Zolo all the anger went into my brain and made parts of my brain a lot smarter, mostly talking skills, mechanic skills, and cooking skill. Also I didn't use your helmet to make it"

"What did you do with it then"

"Lets just say it made a good cheese fondue" Pikachu licked his lips

"You ate my helmet…Who cares, I still have hundreds more" TR was starting to get up "Pikachu, show her how your ray works"

"Definitely" Pikachu aimed at the ray at TR

"Im going to kill you ALL" TR charged at the Smashers "DIE"

"NOW" Pikachu shot a ray at TR that hit her chest. Right as she was above Pikachu she turned into cheese

"Wow…it works" Falcon and GW noticed that Pikachu was eating, the now made of cheese, Twinrova "Ew"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Samus: I cant believe you tricked us into that disclaimer up there**

**Ty: Im sorry. Hey look Mewtwo's tied up in a closet**

**Samus: Oh, Ive just got to see this (Samus walked over to the closet) Hey Mewtwo's not in here**

**Falco: BONZAI (Falco kicked Samus into the closet. Falco then slammed the door shut and locked it)**

**Samus: LET ME OUT OF HERE. IM GOING TO KILL YOU MEWTWO**

**Falco: He's in there with you**

**Samus: POWER BOMB (the inside of the closet blew up breaking the door and revealing an unconscious Mewtwo and an angry Samus) PREPARE TO DIE FALCO**

**Falco: MOMMY (Falco ran away from the angry Samus)**

**Samus: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BIRD (Samus ran after Falco)**

**Bowser: You plan these things don't you Ty**

**Ty: Yep. Next chapter is Luffy, Kakashi, Spyro, and Bobobo vs. Onox and Veran and Falco and DK vs. Falzar (Samus shot a flamethrower at Falco and scorched his tail feather) This is truly comedy**


	18. Falco Roasts Some Chicken

**Chapter 18**

**Ty: Lets see Mewtwo paid me 100 million dollars so Id take pictures of Samus for him**

**Samus: What did you say Ty**

**Ty: Nothing, just keep on posing**

**Samus: Okay (Samus does some poses)**

**Ty: Mewtwo owes me another 50 million which how much I had to pay Samus for her to pose**

**Falco (walks by, sees Samus and stops) Hubba hubba. What a hottie**

**M2: SHE'S MINE DARN IT (tackles Falco to the ground)**

**Samus: What was that about**

**Ty: Nothing. Time for the swimsuit **

**Samus: Okay (Samus goes to put on her swimsuit)**

**Ty: …Falco, take the camera (tosses the camera to Falco who had just got back)**

**Falco: What's it for**

**Ty: You get take pictures of Samus while she changes**

**Falco: Hey as long as I get to see Samus, Ill do anything**

**Ty: Just take the pictures all ready (watches Falco leave) Man he's gonna get his butt kicked. This should be funny**

_

* * *

__Last Time…_

_Luffy, Kakashi, Spyro, and BBB had just killed the last moblin "So we're done now"_

"_Yeah"_

_Spyro, who had gone to get some food, came running back "We're not done yet guys"_

"_Who is it"_

"_Some big guy with armor and a blue lady"_

_The two people he mentioned walked toward them "Twinrova has sent us to kill you now"_

"_Are you ready for bloodshed Onox"_

"_Definitely Veran" They charged at the hero's_

"_Let show these guys who's strongest"_

Onox slammed his mace at Luffy who got hit by it. Kakashi ran at Onox "Little man, do you honestly think you can hurt me"

"Probably. If I don't this time then I can still try again. Water Tsunami" Kakashi put his hands together and spun them creating a giant tsunami that rushed toward Onox

"Fool, your pitiful wave wont even budge me" The wave rushed over Onox who stood there not moving till the water was gone "If that's all you have then this fight shall be easy" Onox ran at Kakashi

"Gum gum double barrel" Luffy jumped in front of Onox and slammed his fists into a hole in his armor

Onox fell backwards "You actually hurt me. I cant believe you saw that hole in my armor." Onox slammed his mace into Luffy again

"Oh yeah." When Luffy was hit by the mace he made himself smaller so he could dodge the mace. The mace flew back and hit Onox in the face

"Dang it. I knew I should have gotten a lance. Stupid mace" Onox threw his mace and took out a…

-

Spyro charged at Veran who simply jumped over him. Spyro forgot too stop and ran into a building "Ow. That hurt"

Veran smirked at the dragon "This fight should be ea" BBB ran into Veran riding a rocket ship "What the heck was that"

"I call it my Fist of the Nose Hair, Rocket Bonanza" The rocket than ran into a building and it exploded

Veran sweat dropped at BBB's stupidity "I hope that took care of him" Veran shot a ball of dark energy at Spyro

Spyro simply jumped out of the way "Ha, you wont hit me that easily" The ball started following Spyro "What the heck"

BBB rode a buffalo and smashed into Spyro and the ball "Yeah, Im riding a a fish"

Veran threw her fist into BBB's face "That was a buffalo you moron" Veran charged another ball in her hand "Im going to kill you on the spot" Suddenly some electricity shot Veran away from BBB "I don't know who to kill first"

-

Onox pulled out a…

"OH MY GOD ITS A RABID RABBIT" Luffy tried to hide from the rabbit who was holding a plunger in his hand

"This isn't it" Onox threw the rabbit away too "This is it" Onox pulled out a giant sword "Twinrova gave me Link's Biggoron sword. Unlike Link I can carry it with one hand" Onox slashed at Luffy and Kakashi who barely dodged the giant blade

Kakashi did some hand signs "I hope this works. Summoning jutsu, Dog Fang Pursuit" Seven dogs popped out of the ground around Onox. The dogs bit him but Onox's armor was too hard and the dogs broke their teeth "BARK BARK BARK" The dogs ran away so they could pee on some fire hydrants "Dang it" Onox slammed the broad side of his sword in Kakashi's face

"That was a wasted effort. Now Ill kill the rubber boy" Onox pulled out a chain and wrapped Luffy up with it "This is my crystal prison. Hope you like it" Onox put his hand on Luffy's head. A blue crystal formed around Luffy

"Hey get me out of here" Luffy banged on the inside of the crystal

"Try all you want fool. The prison is unbreakable"

"CHIDORI" Kakashi slammed his hand, which was covered in electricity, into Onox's face

Onox stepped back "You are very fast for a normal human"

"Im not just any human, Im a ninja"

"Ninja, pirate, afroed freak, its all the same to me. I only show this form to few people but I want to end this fight quickly" Onox's armor started to fall off

-

Spyro jumped onto Veran's back "This will hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me. Ice Fury" Above Veran and Spyro were thousands of ice sickles "Bye" Spyro jumped off of Veran before the ice fell down

"I hate you" All the ice fell down and speared Veran

BBB started dancing like a freak "Oh yeah we won"

"Oh yeah, who's the dragon"

"You two think you've won" All the ice broke revealing Veran looking like a turtle "This shell protected me from harm" Veran then transformed into her spider form, shot a web onto a building behind her and pulled herself up "Lets see if you can hit me up here"

Spyro was in front of her face "I can fly you know. Fire Fury" Spyro shot a large fireball at Veran which scorched her face

"AH, MY FACE. ILL KILL YOU DRAGON" Veran turned into her Bee form and stung Spyro

"AH" Spyro fell down and landed in front of BBB

"I guess its my turn to fight again. Fist of the Nose Hair, Bug Squasher" BBB slammed a giant waffle iron onto Veran

"WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY" Veran crawled from out from under the iron "Why did you slam a waffle iron into me"

"It was either that or a PS3"

"Id rather take the PS3"

"Okay" BBB slammed a giant Gamecube into Veran

"I said for a PS3 not a gamecube"

This time BBB slammed a giant Gameboy Micro (or Gameboy Jumbo)

"How did you have a giant GB Micro. That's impossible"

"It not the GB Micro it the GB Jumbo"

"Whatever. NOW DIE"

-

Onox's armor fell off to reveal…a man in his underwear "AHH, I LEFT MY DRAGON FORM IN MY OTHER PANTS POCKET"

Luffy pointed at Onox "KILL HIM. GUM GUM BAZOOKA"

"CHIDORI" Luffy slammed his fists into Onox while Kakashi slammed his hand into Onox

"ARGH" Onox was sent flying off the planet

"That was easy"

"Yep"

-

Spyro rammed into Verans back "Glad I woke up before you killed him. Lets finish this BBB"

"Okay. Fist of the Nose Hair, Random Flying Objects"

"Earth Fury" First a whole lot of extremely random objects, featuring objects like golf clubs and super models, fell onto Veran and then a lot of rocks fell on Veran as well. Veran was now buried under a lot of objects "Is she dead yet"

"Yes Im dead"

"Okay then"

_

* * *

Last Time…_

_Falco and DK entered the room "So we have to fight a giant bird right"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well I have fought a giant bee and a giant crocodile so it shouldn't be too hard"_

"_Heh. K Rool and the Bee are nothing compared to me" The lights turned on and Falzar flew down from the ceiling. The room had many clouds and a blue sky in it "Prepare to die fools"_

"_This'll be hard DK"_

"_You can say that again" the bird and ape charged at the cyber falcon_

Falco jumped into the air "Falco Flare" Falco was engulfed in flames and shot himself at Falzar

"What a pitiful attempt" Falzar smacked Falco away from him and at DK, Falco fell into DK who was eating a banana

"Hey what was that for"

"The stupid bird threw me at you"

"Whatever. Kong Punch" DK punched Falco at Falzar and somehow hit him

"You're lucky I let you hit me" Falzar grabbed Falco and threw him at DK again "Do you honestly think you can beat me" Falzar aimed the tips of his wings at DK and Falco "Feather Cannon" A whole lot of very sharp feathers flew out of Falzar's wings

Falco got in front of DK "Ha this should be easy to reflect, Reflector on" A blue shield surrounds Falco and deflects the feathers back at Falzar who dodged them

"That was lucky. Claw Swipe" Falzar swiped his claw at Falco and DK. Falco ducked but DK got his tie cut off

"Aw man. That was the only one I had with me. Now I have to wait till I get home so I can get another tie. Gorilla Spinner" DK started spinning himself around and he started floating in mid air. "Eat this" DK flew at Falzar and repeatedly slapped Falzar

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW. Stop hitting me you stupid monkey" Falzar smacked DK with his wing and sent him flying through a cloud

DK kept flying through the clouds till he hit the ground "That hurt" DK grabbed Falco's legs

"DK what are you doing"

"Eat this birdie" DK swung himself around and threw Falco at Falzar

"Oh, I get it. At first I though you were throwing me because you were angry at him but this way I can get some momentum and hit Falzar a lot harder. Falco Flare" Falco smashed into Falzar and sent him flying backwards. Falco then fell down till he reached the ground "Good idea DK"

"What idea. I threw you because I was angry with him. When you were talking about whatever you were talking about I was eating a banana"

"Whatever. At least we hit him hard" Falco slammed his fist into the palm of his hand

Falzar flew down and clawed Falco and DK "That hurt you stupid idiots. Falzar Cannon" Falzar charged a beam in his mouth and shot a beam at Falco and DK

Falco and DK got away from the beam "Ha, you missed" Falco then got hit by hundreds of feathers "OW"

Falzar laughed at Falco "Never mock me or you're gonna get hurt" Falzar charged at Falco and DK again

DK wound up his arm and released a powerful Kong Punch into Falzar's beak

Falzar flew back a little bit and fell on his back

"That worked. Good job DK"

"He's annoying the heck out of me. I had to shut that stupid beak up" DK walked over to Falzar and punched him again... and again…and again…STOP BEATING HIM UP DK. "Fine" DK walked back over to Falco

Falzar got up "Im in major pain right now. I cant beat you kept hitting me"

"You wouldn't shut your freaking beak up so I had too for you" DK wound up another punch

"Oh no not again" Fazlar smacked DK away from him "Now Ill deal with you bird"

"I don't think so" Falco brought out his laser and shot at Falzar

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Im going to keep yelling ow again so Im just gonna beat the crap out of you" Falzar flew up to Falco and started smacking him with his wings

DK got up and sneaked around Falzar and attached himself to Falzars back "Eat this birdie. Ground Pound" DK started pounding Falzar's head

"Get your paws off me you darn dirty ape. Ive always wanted to say that" Falzar flew up to the top off the building and started slamming DK into the ceiling

"Ow ow ow. Stop slamming my head into the ceiling"

"Not until you get off me" Falzar continued slamming DK till he got hit by a rocket "Who did that"

Falzar looked down at Falco who was holding a rocket launcher "Who else could it have been. Its not like the Easter Bunny's mad at you and is shooting rockets at you or something like that"

"Im now angry. DIE BIRD" Falzar flew down towards Falco

"Falco Flare" Falco burst into flames, rocketed off towards Falzar, flew over Falzar, and grabbed DK "Oh yeah. Cant touch this bird, loser"

Falzar turned around with the tips of his feathers gone "Falzar Barrage" Falzar shot a barrage of bullets at Falco.

"Oh crap" the bullets hit Falco's back and he fell to the ground. Luckily for him he landed on DK

"Ow. Hey Falco, are you okay" DK shook Falco

"I will as soon as you stop shaking me" DK stopped and Falco stood up but with a limp "Ive been through worst than that. DK I want you to throw me. Ive discovered an attack to beat him with"

DK grabbed Falco's legs "Okay then. Kong Swing" DK spun around for a little bit and threw Falco at Falzar

"Time for my special Falco Flare." Falco sped towards Falzar "Falco…PHOENIX" The flames around Falco formed a giant phoenix of flames "EAT THIS" Falco flew faster towards Falzar

"Crap…" Falco flew into Falzar and busted through him. After Falco was done flying through Falzar, Falzar was scorched and had a giant hole in his chest. Flazar fell down all the way to the ground

DK walked over to the dead Falzar and started plucking Falzar's feathers "What are you doing DK"

"Im just going to eat some fried chicken"

"That's wrong on so many levels"

* * *

**Ty (taking pictures of Samus in a bikini): Beautiful, yes that's it. Work it, oh your working it**

**M2: Oh she's working it all right (starts drooling)**

**Ty: Keep going, kkkeeeeeeppp going. Good that's enough for today**

**Samus: Okay. I cant believe I did that though. Thanks for setting off my modeling career Ty**

**Ty: Your welcome (hand the camera to Mewtwo) Go develop these Mewtwo and when you're done…get me a donut. Oh and give me the pictures**

**M2: Yes sir (Mewtwo walked to the red room)**

**Ty: He'll be done next chapter. Also in the next chapter its Protoman, Ichigo, and Yoh vs. Kisame and Mewtwo and Samus vs. Gregar.**


	19. Mewtwo Learns Love at 500th Sight

**Chapter 19**

**M2: Heres your donut Ty…Oh and here's the pictures of Samus too**

**Ty: Good, good. Now Mewtwo…TO THE MODELING OFFICE (points finger toward the sky)**

**M2: What are you doing**

**Ty: I don't know**

**Samus: Ty, I read the script and its…**

**Ty: Genius**

**Samus: No, but look what I have to do (points out something in the script) If I have to do that Ill quit**

**Ty: You cant quit.**

**Samus: …Darn, you're right. Fine, if I have to do that to…you know, you have to let me do that to you first.**

**Ty: Im okay with that (Samus kisses Ty on the cheek)**

**M2: Wha, huh. What just happened here**

**Ty: You'll see later Mewtwo, yyyooouuu'llllll see. Now on with the story**

**Samus: Dang it (Samus punches Ty) Also part of the script**

**Ty: Ow**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last Time…_

_Proto, Ichigo, and Yoh had slashed all the ninjas too pieces "There were a lot of those guys"_

"_Yeah bout' time"_

"_Damn that took a long time. Now Im hungry"_

"_Well you'll have to wait. There's some fish guy running toward us"_

_The fish guy Yoh was talking about appeared before of them "Im Kisame. Itachi told me to kill you guys so I will" Kisame took out his sword_

"_Its time for a clash of the swordsmen" The three of them brought out their swords too and charged_

"Long Sword" Proto's sword grew twice as long and he slashed at Kisame

"Your sword wont be able to even scratch my blade" Kisame blocked Proto's sword and then he slashed at Proto's chest

"ARGH" Proto fell backwards making himself defenseless. Ichigo and Yoh jumped above Proto

"Eat this punk" Ichigo slashed at Kisame who dodged with ease

"Please. I thought these fights were going to be tough" Kisame slashed at Ichigo and sent Ichigo flying backwards and landed next to Proto

"My turn. Oversoul" Yoh sent a blue shockwave at Kisame who jumped over it

"Come on. Water Dragon Jutsu" Kisame summoned two dragons made of water and sent them at Yoh. Yoh slashed at one of the dragons but got it by the other one. Now Proto, Ichigo, and Yoh were all one big heap "You are all a bunch of fools. Ill end this now" Kisame walked over to the three swordsmen "Die" Kisame brought his sword down at them "What the"

Proto had blocked Kisame's sword with his own "One hit wont beat me. Variable Sword" Proto slashed at Kisame making him stumble back "Variable Sword- Shockwave" Proto sent a blue shockwave at Kisame

"I dodged your friends wave. What makes you think I cant dodge yours" Kisame jumped up to avoid the wave. Kisame noticed something though "Crap" The wave flew up and hit Kisame's chest. Kisame was sent flying into a building. "I guess you'll be the only challenge then" Kisame ran at Proto and slashed at Proto.

Proto raised his sword and blocked Kisame's "NOW"

"Bout' time" Ichigo and Yoh went behind Kisame and slashed at his back

The two blades cut through his cloak and slashed his back "A sneak attack. You guys are smarter than I thought" Kisame turned around and slashed at Ichigo and Yoh, then he quickly spun his blade around and slashed at Proto "Unfortunately Im much stronger than you three so brains wont work"

"We'll see about that. Ichigo, Yoh come here" Ichigo and Yoh ran up to Proto "Here's the plan" Proto whispered the plan to Ichigo and Yoh "Got it" Ichigo and Yoh nodded "Good. Lets go"

Kisame had watch them talk about their plan "No matter what they plan Ill be ready for it" Kisame stood there waiting for their attempt

"Im first" Proto raised his sword at Kisame "Area Steal" Proto disappeared then reappeared in front of Kisame. "Mega Energy Bomb" Proto threw a bomb at Kisame which, when it exploded, created a bright flash

After Kisame finished rubbing his eyes he looked around "Where is that punk"

"Air Hockey" A giant puck flew at Kisame's feet knocking him off his feet "Boomer" A giant boomerang hit Kisame in the back making him stumble forward "Slasher" Proto ran up to Kisame and started slashing at him sending Kisame into a hole that was made earlier "Geyser" A lot of water came out from the hole sending Kisame up into the air "Now to finish, White Web" Proto shot a ball of webbing at Kisame attaching him to a giant web "Now guys" Ichigo jumped from below Kisame and slashed at him. Then Yoh jumped down from a building and slashed him down at the ground "Big Hammer" Proto slammed a giant hammer into Kisame sending him flying into a building "I think we're done here guys. No one could have survived that" The three swordsmen started walking away from the fight scene

"Im not done yet" Kisame walked out of the rubble "Did you think you'd have beaten me that easily"

Ichigo smirked at the severely wounded Kisame "Actually, yes"

"Well you're wrong" Kisame took out a bottle with a red liquid in it "I was the only general to get this. Random was right when he said you'd have enough brains for the three of you" Kisame drank the potion and all his wounds healed

"Well, when those guys beat Random and we beat you tell him thanks. Area Steal" Proto appeared in front of Kisame

"Not this time" Kisame slashed at Proto sending him flying back

"Where did he get this much power" Ichigo and Yoh helped Proto up

"That potion also raised attack strength and my speed" Kisame ran at the three and slashed at them

Ichigo was the first to get up "Damn. This guy is tough" _THUD! _Ichigo turned around to see part of the building behind him cut off and the part missing 50 feet behind him "We're screwed"

"Ill say. Water Encampment Wall" A wall of water appeared on all four sides of the fighters "Now, Water Shockwave" Kisame took a deep breath and then spit out 100,000 gallons of water that filled the barrier they were stuck in. Unfortunately Kisame was the only one who could breathe underwater "Lets see if you fight as well underwater as you do above" Kisame swam at Ichigo first and slashed at him. Because of all the water it was hard for Ichigo to move his sword fast enough but luckily blocked. Kisame then slammed the hilt into Ichigo's stomach somehow sending him out of the barrier. "That's one down" Kisame then swam at Yoh who was able to slash at him before Kisame was able to hit him "Lucky shot" Kisame then slammed the broad side of the blade into Yoh's side sending him out of the barrier as well "Now the only one left is the only challenge to me in this fight" Kisame swam as fast as he could toward Proto, Bad thing is that Proto has been unconscious for a minute since he cant breathe underwater for very long "Ha, I actually thought this would be a challenge" Kisame brought his blade down toward Proto

"WIND" All the water and Kisame were sent flying out of the barrier. The only thing left was a panting Proto "Im not…done yet. Ill finish this…now" Kisame fell to the ground and quickly got up

"Id like to see you kill me"

"I…WILL. VINE ROPE" A lot of vines flew out of the ground and tied Kisame up "Geddon 2" A hole appeared below Kisame which he fell into "Now Ill finish this. Hero Sword" Proto's sword grew three times as big and he ran at Kisame "DIE" Proto cut through Kisame which decapitated him from the waist up "Now we're…done." Proto passed out

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time…_

_Mewtwo and Samus entered the room too find them in a dense jungle "What is this"_

"_It looks like it will be our battlefield"_

"_For a cat you're pretty smart" Gregar came out of a bush "What a good couple you two are"_

"_WE ARENT A COUPLE" Samus shot a charged shot at Gregar_

_Gregar easily blocked the shot "The fight has started" Gregar ran at the two Smashers_

Gregar slammed into Samus and then he slashed at Mewtwo "You have to be faster than that"

Mewtwo appeared behind Gregar "Shadow Ball" Gregar turned around and destroyed the ball

"Im the fastest person in our little organization. There's no way you can match my speed" Gregar turned around and slashed Samus who had just gotten up "Also with my wolf abilities I have great hearing and smelling capabilities" Gregar raised his tail which had the tip off "Gregar shot" Gregar shot a bullet at Mewtwo which exploded on contact

Mewtwo was flung back into a wall "This guy is strong. It's going to be hard to beat this guy. Teleport" Mewtwo warped onto Gregar's back "Get me now doggy" Gregar raised his tail and shot Mewtwo off his back "I cant believe I forgot about his tail"

Samus ran up to Mewtwo "How are we going to beat this guy"

"Hmm. Wait a minute, Samus turn into your Morph Ball"

"This better work" Samus turned into her morph ball

"Im going to teleport you into the dog's stomach where you'll drop a power bomb inside his stomach. Teleport"

"Wait a min…" Samus disappeared into Gregar's stomach "Stupid Mewtwo" Samus rolled around inside his stomach

"Ill finish you cat…GRAH. Man I really have to go to the bathroom" Gregar walked to a bush

"Oh uh. Samus is going to kill me later"

"Man that felt…Wait a minute what is this. Hey, this is that girl I was fighting. NOW IM ANGRY" Gregar threw Samus away from where he was

Samus got out of her morph ball form "Im going to kill you later Mewtwo"

"I knew you were going to say that"

"GREGAR CANNON" A giant beam shot through the middle of Mewtwo and Samus. Gregar walked out of the bushes "Darn I missed. I wont miss this time. Gregar Rush" Gregar practically flew at Mewtwo, grabbed him with his mouth, and chewing on him

"Hey may be a pest but I have to save him. Eat this dog" Samus shot a super missile at Gregar's mouth

Gregar dropped a bloody Mewtwo on the ground. Gregar then turned around and stared at Samus "It looks like the girl wants to play. Claw Strike" Gregar swiped his claws at Samus cutting off pieces off her Power Suit. Gregar then slammed his paw into Samus sending her flying back "This fight is too easy"

Mewtwo was hiding behind a tree "Recover" Mewtwo's wounds healed "Stupid dog. No one uses Mewtwo as a chew toy and gets away with it" Mewtwo quietly sneaked around Gregar "Psychic" Mewtwo brought some tree's out of the ground and tossed them at Gregar

"Stupid cat" Gregar turned and cut the trees into tiny logs "Do you trees will be able to hurt me" Gregar was about to charge at Mewtwo but was hit by a ball of energy "It looks like the girl is awake"

Samus walked from the back of a tree holding on too one of her arms "Yeah, Im awake now. What are you going too do about it"

"This" Gregar raised his tail

Mewtwo ran at Gregar "Do you think you can hit both of us with your tail cannon"

"Actually I do" Gregar's tail split into two tails "Eat this losers" Gregar shot at Samus and Mewtwo who barely dodged the shots

Mewtwo ran at one side of Gregar with his fists covered in a purple flame "Shadow Ball" Mewtwo shot two Shadow Balls at Gregar which hit his face. Gregar turned his head toward Mewtwo.

"_Perfect" _Samus shot five Diffusion Missiles which had been charged for a minute at Gregar. The missile blew up in Gregar's face causing him to fly back into a wall

Gregar ran out of the rubble he had created and pinned Samus to the ground "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW"

"Not at all dog breath" Samus smirked at the wolf that was standing on her

Mewtwo had once again sneaked around Gregar "Iron Tail" Mewtwo slammed his tail onto the top of Gregar's head

Gregar spun his free claw around and pinned Mewtwo next to Samus "Now I can kill you both at the same time" Gregar started charging up his Gregar Cannon

"Flash" A bright flash came out of Mewtwo's eyes making Gregar go blind for a little while

"GAH, MY EYES" Gregar started thrashing around cutting down whatever got in his way. Samus and Mewtwo tried dodging him while Gregar thrashed around like a baby who just lost his favorite toy. "GREGAR CANNON" Gregar shot beams around the room hoping too hear a scream

"Trick Room" The room started fusing together making the room look like a baby had made it.

Gregar had just regained his sight "Where are those two" Samus rammed into Gregar and shot a missile in his face. Then Mewtwo shot a shadow ball at Gregar "Why am I slower than you two"

Mewtwo appeared in front of Gregar "Simple, the Trick Room lets the slower fighter move faster than the other" The room started changing back to normal "Crap"

"Now Ill finish this" Gregar shot a beam at Mewtwo sending him back into a wall. Then Gregar tackled Samus to the ground "You're first" Gregar made his claws go out as far as he could "DIE" Gregar brought his claw up then brought it down as fast as he could at Samus

Mewtwo had just gotten up to witness what was happening "NNNNNOOOOO" Gregar's claw pierced through Samus's armor, through her stomach and into the ground

Gregar brought a bloody claw out of Samus "That's one down. Now for the cat"

Mewtwo charged at Gregar and rammed into as hard as he could, which, unfortunately wasn't very hard

Gregar laughed at Mewtwo "Your physical strength is weak. There's no way you can beat me on your own"

"…"

"What. Does the cat have your tongue? HAHAHA Ill kill you"

"Ill be the one killing you here"

"What?"

"You killed Samus, you killed the only girl I ever…never mind"

"You love the girl. Im glad I killed her then"

"Im going to kill you Gregar. Then Ill kill your boss. I…will…KILL YOU" All of a sudden a stream of light came out of Samus's suit

"What is that light" Gregar was starting to get worried

The light was now connected to Mewtwo's back. A flash of light covered Mewtwo

"What…is this…power" Gregar shielded his eyes from the tremendous amount of light coming off of Mewtwo

When the light was gone Mewtwo was covered in armor. He was wearing the armor he wore when he worked for Giovanni but it covered his whole body. Where his hands where it bulged around the sides "Wha-what" Mewtwo looked at his new armor. Mewtwo then faced Gregar "Now…Ill kill you" Mewtwo charged Gregar

"Just because you have new armor doesn't mean you can beat me" Mewtwo threw his hand out at Gregar. Gregar opened his mouth and crunched down on Mewtwo's armor. Surprisingly too Gregar half his teeth cracked

"I wanted you to do that" Inside Gregar's mouth, Mewtwo's hand turned into a cannon which was twice the size of Samus's cannon "SHADOW BALL" Mewtwo shot a giant shadow ball inside Gregar's mouth. Mewtwo brought his hand out and watched Gregar swell up

"N-no…Ive lost. You are lucky cat but you wont be able to beat Random" Gregar continued swelling till he blew up

"Good. This fight is over" Mewtwo floated over to Samus who's helmet was now off. "Im sorry…that I couldn't protect you…Samus" A tear fell out of Mewtwo's eyes and landed on Samus's face

Mewtwo kept crying over Samus's body till he heard something "Mewtwo"

"Samus!?!"

"Stop crying. Im sorry Im always mean to you. You're actually the only one I…" Samus spit out some blood "Im going to die soon Mewtwo. Im glad I got to fight by your side"

"No. I can still help you. Recover" Mewtwo put his hands on Samus "Heal. Please, heal" The wound on Samus started healing up "Its working" a minute later the wound was completely healed, Samus was up, and Mewtwo wasn't wearing his armor

"Thank you Mewtwo" Samus tilted her face toward Mewtwo's and kissed his cheek

Mewtwo lifted his hand to his cheek "Your welcome" Samus then punched Mewtwo in the face "What was that for"

"That was for making me go inside that dog that I got crapped out of" Samus then started laughing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Samus: That was an interesting chapter**

**M2: It sure was**

**Ty: You know Samus the whole "…You're actually the only one I…" wasn't in the script**

**Samus: I…uh…improvised**

**Ty: Sure you did. Now for the your entertainment pleasure Mewtwo, Samus, Falco, Bowser, and myself shall sing the DK rap because Im torturing Samus for hitting me earlier. Ready guys**

**Everyone: No**

**Ty: Too bad**

**Everyone (including me: Here, Here, Here we go**

**SO THEY'RE FINALLY HERE**

**PERFORMING FOR YOU**

**IF YOU KNOW THE WORDS**

**YOU CAN JOIN IN TOO**

**PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER**

**IF YOU WANT TO CLAP**

**AS WE TAKE YOU THROUGH**

**THIS MONKEY RAP!**

**HUH!**

**DK**

**DONKEY KONG!**

**Ty: (DK)**

**HE'S THE LEADER OF THE BUNCH**

**YOU KNOW HIM WELL**

**HE'S FINALLY BACK**

**TO KICK SOME TAIL**

**HIS COCONUT GUN**

**CAN FIRE IN SPURTS**

**IF HE SHOOTS YA**

**IT'S GONNA HURT!**

**HE'S BIGGER, FASTER,**

**AND STRONGER TOO**

**HE'S THE FIRST MEMBER**

**OF THE D.K. CREW!**

**Everyone: HUH!**

**DK**

**DONKEY KONG!**

**DK**

**DONKEY KONG IS HERE!**

**Samus: (Tiny)**

**THIS KONG'S GOT STYLE**

**SO LISTEN UP DUDES**

**SHE CAN SHRINK IN SIZE**

**TO SUIT HER MOOD**

**SHE'S QUICK AND NIMBLE**

**WHEN SHE NEEDS TO BE**

**SHE CAN FLOAT THROUGH THE AIR**

**AND CLIMB UP TREES!**

**IF YOU CHOOSE HER**

**YOU'LL NOT CHOOSE WRONG**

**WITH A SKIP AND A HOP**

**SHE'S ONE COOL KONG!**

**Everyone: HUH!**

**DK**

**DONKEY KONG!**

**Falco: (Lanky)**

**HE HAS NO STYLE**

**HE HAS NO GRACE**

**THIS KONG HAS A FUNNY FACE**

**HE CAN HANDSTAND**

**WHEN HE NEEDS TO**

**AND STRETCH HIS ARMS OUT**

**JUST FOR YOU**

**INFLATE HIMSELF**

**JUST LIKE A BALLOON**

**THIS CRAZY KONG**

**JUST DIGS THIS TUNE!**

**Everyone: HUH!**

**DK**

**DONKEY KONG!**

**DK**

**DONKEY KONG IS HERE!**

**M2: (Diddy)**

**HE'S BACK AGAIN**

**AND ABOUT TIME TOO**

**AND THIS TIME**

**HE'S IN THE MOOD**

**HE CAN FLY REAL HIGH**

**WITH HIS JETPACK ON**

**WITH HIS PISTOLS OUT**

**HE'S ONE TOUGH KONG!**

**HE'LL MAKE YOU SMILE**

**WHEN HE PLAYS HIS TUNE**

**BUT KREMLINGS BEWARE**

'**CAUSE HE'S AFTER YOU!**

**Everyone: HUH!**

**DK**

**DONKEY KONG!**

**HUH!**

**Bowser: (Chunky)**

**FINALLY, HE'S HERE FOR YOU**

**IT'S THE LAST MEMBER**

**OF THE D.K. CREW!**

**THIS KONG'S SO STRONG**

**IT ISN'T FUNNY**

**CAN MAKE A KREMLING**

**CRY OUT FOR MUMMY**

**CAN PICK UP A BOULDER**

**WITH RELATIVE EASE**

**MAKES CRUSHING ROCKS**

**SEEM SUCH A BREEZE**

**HE MAY MOVE SLOW**

**HE CAN'T JUMP HIGH**

**BUT THIS KONG'S**

**ONE HELL OF A GUY!**

**Everyone: HUH!**

"**COME ON CRANKY,**

**TAKE IT TO THE FRIDGE!"**

**WALNUTS,**

**PEANUTS,**

**PINEAPPLE SMELLS,**

**GRAPES, MELONS, ORANGES,**

**AND COCONUT SHELLS!**

**AHH YEAH!**

**Walnuts, Peanuts, Pineapple Smells,**

**Grapes, Melons, Oranges and Coconut Shells!**

**Ahh Yeah!**


	20. Giga Bowser Unleashed

**Chapter 20 **

**Ty: Mewtwo… you know you want to say it **

**M2: S-say what **

**Ty: You know what Im talking about**

**Samus: What IS he talking about Mewtwo**

**Ty, Bowser, and Falco: Say it**

**M2: N-no…cant…say it…not now**

**Samus: Just spit it out Mewtwo**

**M2: Fine… … … … …**

**Ty: Dang it, Ill say it for him. Mewtwo thinks you're hot, Samus**

**Samus: Really. Thank you (punches Mewtwo)**

**M2: Why do you keep punching us**

**Samus: Because…well I don't really know why. Guess I just want to**

**Bowser: At least she hasn't punched me yet (Samus punches Bowser) WHY NOW**

**Samus: I remembered I haven't punched you yet**

**Bowser: I just had to say it out loud**

**Ty: Bout' time you hit him (Samus punches Ty) Why do I even say it**

**Falco (sneaking away): If I can just get away fast enough (Samus punches Falco) This isn't right**

**Samus: Well Ive punched everyone now. Who's left (looks around) No one. Ty bring someone else in here**

**Ty: Fine (takes out a remote control and presses a button. A door opens and Sandbag comes out)**

**Sandbag: …**

**Samus (punches SB): There, now Im done**

**Ty: Finally. I own no one in this story. Now for Mario and Bowser's fight against Omega Shenron**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last Time…_

_Mario and Bowser into the room. A lightning bolt hit the floor right in front of them "What was that"_

"_Dragon Thunder" Lightning hit Bowser in the nuts_

"_AAAHHH MAMA MIA" Bowser ran around in major pain_

"_Hey-a that's my line" Mario hit Bowser with his hammer._

_Bowser fell down no longer having pain in his nuts "Thank you." Bowser breathed out some flames lighting up the randomly placed lanterns._

_Omega Shenron was looking at the rivals "This should be over quickly"_

"_Yeah, for us that is" Bowser charged at Omega…_

"No. Don't do it…a" Mario tried to stop Bowser but it was to late

"Whirling Fortress" Bowser retracted into his shell and spun himself toward Omega

"Whirlwind Spin" Omega shot a whirlwind out of his hands toward Bowser who started spinning out of control

"AAAHHH, WHY ME" Bowser crashed into a hotdog vendor "Why is there a hotdog vendor in here"

"I was hungry so I asked Random to send me a hotdog. I wanted to eat the man made of jelly but NNNOOO I wasn't allowed because…Wait a minute, Im talking about the plan. Gas Bomb" Omega threw a green ball of gas at Mario and Bowser which exploded in Bowser's face

"I cant COUGH tell if it poisonous or COUGH really bad smelling. Id go with bo-COUGH-th" Bowser got ready to blow flames at the gas

"Mama Mia"

Bowser blew…not fire but a lot of air at the gas sending it towards Omega

"Hey-a, Peach was right. You are-a a bag of hot air-a"

"Ill get you for that later" Bowser blew a fireball at the gas which exploded on contact. The smoke from the explosion cleared Omega was standing there with no scratch on him "Crap"

"Dang. Im allergic to dust ACHOO. Stupid turtle, Im going to get you for that. Earth Wave" Omega smashed his hands into the ground causing three shockwaves to rush toward Mario and Bowser

Mario jumped past the shockwaves but Bowser was sent flying by the first, smacked against the wall by the second, and flung up into the air by the third "Why am I always getting hurt"

"Because you're an easy target. Bowser I got an idea. Have you noticed how in the earlier chapters that one person hit the bad guy from the front then the other one hit him from the back"

"Uh…sure"

"Lets both attack him from the front"

"Okay but…what happened to your accent"

"What-a accent"

"Never mind" Bowser jumped above Omega and slammed down towards him "Koopa Slam" Omega stepped to the side to dodge Bowser who got himself stuck in the ground "Not again"

"Im fighting an imbecile and a midget Italian man. Random told me to be careful but this is way to easy" Omega got ready to shoot an energy blast into Bowser's face.

"Hey-a, Im the only one allowed-a to beat Bowser" Mario ran up to Omega and planted his foot into his face and kicked off "Oh yeah"

Omega just stood there for 5 seconds till he shook his head "Huh. Did you hit me"

"Oh crap-a" Mario ran to Bowser and got him out of the hole

"Thanks. Now what are we going to do about this guy. He's invincible. No matter what we do we cant hurt him"

"I…don't know"

"You…don't know. The Great Mario who's beaten me hundreds of times doesn't know how to beat some dragon. You always think of ways to beat me even when there looks like theirs no way to win, you come out on top"

"Bowser, why are you giving me a pep talk"

"Because. Im the only one allowed to beat you" Bowser smirked

"Fine…Ive got a better idea"

"Bout time" Bowser listened to Mario's plan. After a while he smiled "Good plan. Koopa Bros. Assemble"

A red, green, and blue Koopa who looked like Bowser came out of nowhere "Yes sir"

"Attack the scum" The Koopa Bros. Ran toward Mario "Not him. HIM" Bowser pointed towards Omega

The red one spoke up "Why didn't you say so. Lets go guys, RGB Special" The green koopa jumped on top of the blue one and the red koopa jumped on top of the green one. The tower of colored koopas started spinning around "Blue Bomber" The blue koopa came out tower and spun towards Omega who smacked him out of the way "Well that didn't work. Green…Something" Now the green koopa spun towards Omega who pounded him into the ground. "Uh…Red Ricochet" The final koopa spun towards Omega to just to get flung into the sky

"That was the most pitiful attempt at battle Ive ever seen"

"Well that sucked. Now for the actual plan" Bowser ran to the side of Omega holding a hammer "I always wanted to bash something with a hammer" Bowser ran up to Omega and started hitting Omega with it. Omega didn't flinch once…he also didn't move…or blink…or breathe, "That didn't work either did it"

"Nope" Omega jabbed two fingers into Bowser's head and sent him flying out of the room

"Uh oh. Im-a totally screwed-a" Mario brought out his own hammer and a giant yellow mushroom "I hope this works" Mario ate the mushroom in one bite. A couple seconds later Mario and, somehow, his hammer grew 5 times bigger "Now its-a time for some pain-a"

"Please. You may be bigger than me but youre not stronger" Omega stood looking at the midget plumber who wasn't exactly a midget anymore

"Hi-yah" Mario slammed his hammer at Omega who grabbed it with one hand "Why are you so strong"

"When youre a villain from the DBGT universe you have to be strong"

"Okey-dokey" Mario jumped up, banged his head on the ceiling, and fell on top of Omega

"The weight…cant…handle…plumber too…fat" Omega tried to lift up Mario but his increased size made him way a lot more. After a minute of being under the plumber, Mario shrunk to his normal size "Dang. Took your time there didn't you" Omega threw Mario to the other side of the room

Mario stood up "Ohhh, my head-a. Next time I got-a remember about the ceiling" Mario rubbed his head

"Well now that youre awake, Ill kill you" Omega lifted his finger "Dragon Thun…" Omega fell to the ground "What was that"

Behind him was Bowser who had just gotten out of his shell "Maybe you should pay more attention next time punk"

Omega got up, still unharmed "Stupid turtle. Fire Storm" Omega raised his hand and shot a tornado of flames at Bowser

"I hope this doesn't hurt" Bowser retracted into his shell while the flames rushed over his shell "This burns…a lot. I live near lava nearly every day of my life and I think this is hot. Dang this is bad"

"Ill say" The fire stopped and Omega was in front of Bowser "Eat this" Omega lifted up his leg getting ready to kick Bowser

"Oh no you don't-a" Mario jumped behind Bowser and kicked him into Omega face causing him to stumble back. Bowser ricocheted off of Omega's face and into Mario's hands

"That was a lucky shot plumber" Omega wiped some dirt off his face "Ill finish you this time. Ice Avalanche" A lot of ice came out of the ground and rushed toward Mario and Bowser

"Mario I got an idea. Throw me at him okay" Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out the Star Rod

"Where'd you get that"

"I stole it off Kirby before his fight. Now enough about my excellent thieving skills lets just beat this guy all ready" Bowser retracted into his shell

"I hope this works" Mario grabbed Bowser's tail, spun around as fast as he could, and launched Bowser at Omega "Please let this work" Mario started at the flying turtle and then got swept away by the avalanche

"BONZAI" Bowser kept spinning till he was in front of Omega "Eat this punk" Bowser smacked the Star Rod into Omega's face sending Omega spiraling backwards

"How did you hurt me"

"Simple. The Star Rod gives the wielder near infinite strength" Bowser started gloating while holding the Star Rod. Bowser kept laughing till he noticed the Star Rod was gone "Where'd did it…"

"Go" Omega was holding the Star Rod in his hands "Ill just get rid of this" Omega threw the Star Rod behind his back. Because of his strength it flew almost out of the atmosphere. Omega punched Bowser out of his way and into a randomly placed jar

"Why is there a jar in here? Well there was a hotdog vendor. HOTDOG" A hotdog landed in Bowser's hand which he then ate

Omega then blew up the jar that Bowser was stuck in "This fight is weird. CURSED AUTHOR" A book hits Omega in the head "What the heck was that"

"That's what you get for yelling at me"

"Fine. I wont yell anymore. But now Im going to kill the plumber" Omega ran up to Mario and punched him in the gut "Now die. Dragon Thunder" Omega shot a lightning bolt through Mario's heart

"AAAHHH" Mario fell to the ground unconscious and near to deaths door

Bowser, who was now very angry, rammed into Omega "How dare you"

"How dare I what"

"No one beats Mario…BUT ME" Bowser charged at Omega

"Fool. When we first started this fight I was going easy on you but now" A black aura covered Omega "I kill you. Whirlwind Spin" Omega shot a whirlwind that started cutting through Bowser like paper

"Grr. Im not…going to die…here." Bowser tried to walk but got slammed into a wall. The onslaught continued for a minute. By the time it was done Bowser's shell was ripped to pieces and his whole body was bleeding

"I cant believe youre not dead yet. Doesn't matter, I can still kill you" Omega raised his finger at Bowser

"Im not…going to die…till I…beat Mario" Bowser charged at Omega "DIE"

"Heh, Dragon Thunder" Instead of the normal thin stream of lightning coming out of Omega's fingers, a giant beam of lightning came out

Bowser continued running till the lightning hit him, spreading nearly 15000 volts through Bowser's body "GAH" Bowser fell to the ground

"No one can beat Omega Shenron, especially not an oversized turtle" Omega walked away from the fight scene

"No"

"Huh" Omega turned around to see Bowser who was standing up

"I told you…I wont die…till I beat…Mario"

"Too bad you'll die of blood loss or extreme pain first" Omega kept walking away till he noticed a strange light "What the"

Bowser was glowing a bright white color "Ill show you…my true power" Bowser's body, including his spikes, teeth, shell, and tail, grew bigger "Face the power of" the white light faded away to reveal a giant Bowser "GIGA BOWSER"

"Youre friend already tried that trick. So you changed your name, Ill still kill you. Dragon Thunder" Omega shot another bolt of lightning at Bowser who knocked it away with his bare hands "How did you do that"

"Simple. Im STRONGER than you" GB ran at Omega and smacked him into a wall

"Im not going to die here. Ive already lost once. Minus Energy Power Ball" A purple energy ball started forming in Omega's palm "DIE" Omega threw the ball at GB

"Ha ha ha, that ball wont even leave a scratch on me. Giga Claw" GB slashed at the ball and cut it to pieces "Now that you're done playing around, Giga Breath" GB breathed out an icy mist that froze Omega's body "Hmph. Guess Ill finish this. Giga Slam" GB jumped above Omega and then slammed down onto him. Under GB tremendous weight and the fact that Omega was frozen, Omega shattered into hundreds of pieces "Ha, no one can beat Giga Bowser" GB started to glow white and shrink. When the light faded Bowser was unconscious on the floor.

Mario, who had just eaten a life mushroom was up and walking to Bowser "Bowser, you beat someone-a that I couldn't. You beat-a me at something for once"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ty: Longest fight Ive ever typed**

**Bowser: Yay, I beat Mario**

**Ty: Technically you didn't beat him. All you did was beat someone he couldn't**

**Bowser: Dang**

**Samus: Mewtwo, its okay if you think Im hot**

**M2: Really. Are you just saying that so you can punch me?**

**Samus: Of course not. I was done punching you guys in the disclaimer section**

**M2: Okay (Mewtwo comes out from behind a sofa) **

**Samus: Good. Doesn't that make you feel better (punches…)**

**Falco: What the heck. I was just eating a corndog and you punched me**

**Samus: I know but you deserved it for the bad things you did in earlier chapters**

**Bowser: What now**

**Ty: Time to say goodbye**

**Bowser: Goodbye**


	21. Random Hour Doors of Madness

**Chapter 21**

**Ty: In today's chapter we have…RANDOM HOUR**

**M2: NNNNNOOOOO…Whats random hour**

**Bowser: For a genius youre pretty stupid. Its an hour of randomness, duh**

**M2: I knew that**

**Falco: Sure you did**

**Samus: Nuh uh, no way. Im not doing this.**

**Ty: Too bad you have too. You and all the other not captured Smashers are taking part of it**

**Falco: This will be the best chapter EVER**

**Ty: Thanks Falco**

**Falco: Have you ever heard of sarcasm?**

**Ty: …What**

**Falco: Never mind**

**Bowser: What exactly is going to happen in Random Hour**

**Ty: Youre going to find out soon because the chapter starts…NOW**

**

* * *

**

"Okay Ganon, there are now three doors since are fight in Chapter 15. Which one do we take" Meta looked around the room trying to decide which door to go through

Ganon pointed at the left door "How bout that one"

"Fine" Meta walked up to the door and opened it "What the heck" Inside the room, there was some chairs, an audience, and a fat guy sitting behind a desk

"Its about time you guys got here" The fat guy walked up to the Meta and Ganon and put them on two of the chairs. In the other two chairs were a kid in green spandex with HUGE eyebrows and a guy with a very long nose

"Hey. We're not supposed to be here till the next story"

"Well Ty couldn't think of anyone else so he put you two in here. And now that we're done chatting, welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway. Im your host Drew Carey and these are our contestants. First we have, got beaten up by a puffball and don't give a crap, Meta Knight"

"Hey. He was a star warrior" Meta waved his sword in the air wanting to kill Drew

"Don't hate the host, hate the show. Next we have, beaten by an elf, Ganon"

"Im so sorry that the elf was destined for greatness and he get the only sword that could beat me"

"Nice to hear that you like being beat up by Santa's little helpers. Now we have, I want to beat up a blind kid because he's stronger than I am, Rock Lee"

"He's not blind it just looks that way"

"You guys argue a lot. Last and certainly least, look Im the new Pinocchio, Usopp"

"Just because I have a big nose doesn't mean I lie. I have an army of 1000 men waiting to burn this place to the ground" Usopp's nose grew longer

"LIAR. Now remember there are no rules to this game and the points don't mean a thing. Yep, just likes Lee's haircut"

"I resent that statement"

"Ill ignore you like I have been for the past 20 lines, more or less. Now for the first game we have…Scenes From a Hat"

"You cant make us play these games"

"Are you sure because Ty said he'd pay you $100000000 to play"

"Really"

"No"

"Dang" Ganon pounded his chair and nearly broke it

Drew brought out a hat that had pieces of paper in it "And the first scene is…Worst Person To Be Stuck With On A Deserted Island"

Meta walked up to the front of the stage "Fear me. I am The King of Darkness"

Ganon walked up next mumbling how he'd kill Meta later "I am the warrior who gets defeated by a puffball every day"

"I don't lose to him everyday…I only lose too him once a week"

"Whatever"

Lee walked up with a mean look on his face "I am an avenger. Now Im going to tell you my thousands of plans to kill my brother"

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere "Ill kill you Lee"

"Shouldn't you be stuck in a cage somewhere"

"Oh yeah" A security guard walks up to Sasuke, bashes him in the back of the head with a baseball bat, and carried him away

"That was weird. Oh yeah it my, the mighty captain Usopp's turn. Meat. I love meat. Give me mmmeeeaaattt" Usopp walks up to Ganon "Yyyooouuu. Youre made of meat aren't you" Usopp starts chewing on Ganon leg

"Let go of me, you long nosed freak" Ganon punched Usopp, breaking his nose and sending him flying back into his chair

"Okay before you guys kill each other, the next scene is…wait that was the only piece of paper in the hat. Okay then the next game is…Irish Drinking Song"

Ganon started going crazy "NNNNNOOOOO I CANT SING. IVE NEVER SUNG A DAY BEFORE IN MY LIFE"

"Too bad. So what are they going to sing about" The audience started shouting different things "Toothpaste" "Star Wars" "Puffballs" "Smashers" Drew lifted up his hand "I heard Smashers. Okay guys you're going to sing about the Smashers"

The four contestants stood in line in this order, Meta, Ganon, Lee, Usopp

Meta: "I know a lot of Smashers. I met them a few days ago. I knew they had Kirby so I packed and go. I fought him again and lost miserably"

"OH IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE"

Ganon: "I joined the second tournament when two hands came to me. One was calm, the other was crazy unlike me. I punched the crazy one and he started laughing. He called me a dork and slapped me multiple times…Told you I couldn't sing"

"OH IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE"

Lee: "I don't know any Smashers but I heard they're really weird. They say they do nothing but fight all day long and that they pick their nose. Maybe someday Ill meet them and then Ill kick their butt"

"OH IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE"

Usopp: "I don't want to fight the Smashers. They seem really strong. Ive heard they made of hero's from every universe. Id lose in an instant, Id bet it'd really hurt. If I fought the Smashers Id lose before I could get a snack"

"OH IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IDE IIIDDDEEE IIIIIDDDDDDEEEEE"

"Now that the horrible singing is finally over we can move to the next game…Sex Change"

"There is no way Im doing that. Warlock Punch" Ganon punched Drew in the face knocking him out in an instant "Lets make a run for it Meta"

"Okay" Meta and Ganon ran up to a door, opened it and ran through. In the next room there were a bunch of chairs, kids, and an old lady

"Class, welcome to…SCHOOL"

Ganon started freaking out "OH MY GOD. I HATE SCHOOL" Ganon punched the old lady and ran away

"Wait for me Ganon" Meta ran after Ganon and into the RIGHT room …bout time

* * *

Roy and Luigi walked into the next room "This room is so…dark" In the room there were a spotlight shining on a chair in the middle of the room

"Roy you sit in it first" Luigi grabbed Roy and threw him into the chair

As soon as Roy landed into the chair, a booming voice rang out through the room "Know Your Smashers"

"Who said that"

"Roy, he's a pyromaniac"

"So, I don't have a problem" A piece of toast explodes and Roy watches in awe "Fire…Fffiiirrreee"

"Uh…Roy, he's a pretzel man"

"I like pretzels"

"There is something wrong with you. Here's a lie, Roy, thinks his sword is a jalapeno pepper"

"I do" Roy bites the middle of his sword which explodes on contact "That's definitely a jalapeno pepper…or something else that's hot or explodes on contact"

"This is bad, its almost Luigi's turn and I haven't humiliated him yet. Roy, His real name is…MARY FRANCIS"

"NNNNNOOOOO. NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT"

"Bout time" The voice notices that Roy's fangirls are carrying signs that say 'WE LOVE YOU MARY FRANCIS' "What the heck. Now you know Mary Francis, the pyro-pretzel maniac who thinks that his sword is a jalapeno"

"Your turn Luigi" Roy walked up to Luigi and threw him into the chair

"Know Your Smashers"

"I would have been scared by the voice earlier but only if I went first"

"Whatever. Luigi, he's afraid of puppies"

"How can you blame me. All they do is crap on your shoes and hump your legs. Its just plain creepy"

"PUPPY HATER. Luigi, he paid Peach 1 billion dollars to let him screw her"

"All she did is take the money and slap me. Then she went to her date with Mario which they were having at our house. All I heard that night was moaning and the house shaking"

"I didn't want to know that. Luigi, Daisy punched him after she heard what I just said"

"What do you mean. That never…" Daisy slapped Luigi across the face "Ow. What did I do"

"You tried to sleep with my cousin. You haven't asked me to sleep with you yet. You want to know what, we're through"

"Know you know Luigi, the puppy hater that got slapped by his now exgirlfriend because he tried to sleep with her cousin"

"Uh, Roy. Lets get out of here"

"I agree. RUN" Roy and Luigi ran through an open door "Where are we now" The new room had a tennis court in it "What is this"

"It's a tennis court. I haven't played tennis in a while"

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the final round of the Star Tournament. In this match we have Roy and Luigi" A spotlight shined on Roy and Luigi who were now holding tennis rackets

"But Ive never played tennis before"

"Their opponents are Bubbleman" A small man dressed like a fish walked over to the court with a racket that a bubble symbol on it "And his partner, The Kool-Aid man"

KA entered the court with a pitcher of kool-aid in his hand "OH YEAH"

"Ready…set…GO"

A ball appeared in Roy's hand "What do I do with this"

"You hit it"

"I knew that" Roy tossed the ball into the air and smacked it. The ball flew through the air till it hit Bubble in the face

"Hey that's a foul"

"There are no fouls in tennis. 15-0

Roy hit the ball again and hit KA.

"OH NO" KA broke into a lot of pieces

"That was weird"

"If you think that's weird look at the fish guy"

Bubbleman was on the ground choking "Need…water"

"Well the winner of the Star Tournament is Roy and Luigi"

A trophy appeared in Roy's hands "TO THE DOOR"

"AAAHHH" Roy and Luigi ran to the door and opened it

* * *

Pikachu, Falcon, and GW entered a room that looked like a dungeon "Whoa, where are we"

"A dungeon" In a cage was K. Rool "Please save me. Those evil fiends locked me in a cage with…HIM" K. Rool pointed to Orochimaru who was in the same cage as him

"Come one K. Rool. You know you want to"

"Uh. We're going to talk to some of the other people. They walked to another cage after watching something to wrong to be put into words. In the cage were Peach, Zelda, Dr. Mario, and Y. Link "What are you guys doing here"

"Those bad guys locked us in here. They plan to kill us. Please get us out of here"

"We cant"

"Why NOT"

"We're not supposed to save you till the last chapter, so, well, we have to leave you here"

"Uh. You can at least toss us the keys so we can get out ourselves"

"We cant"

"What now. The keys are right behind you" On a desk were a set of keys

"Those are the keys to the Blue Falcon. I left it here when we all first came here"

"How did you get in here to put your keys in this secret dungeon"

"It a long LONG story"

"By that you mean you forgot, didn't you"

"Yep"

"I hate you Falcon"

"Bye" Falcon grabbed Pikachu and GW and ran to a door in the back of the room. "Whats with all the sports rooms" In the middle of the room was a football field

"Don't tell me we have to play football. I always get squashed like a rat…Wait I am a rat" Pikachu looked around the field and saw a team of muscular tough guys "Crap"

A football landed in Falcons hand "Look I got the ball" The team of muscular tough guys, MTG, all jumped on Falcon "Im okay"

"Ill get the ball. Volt Tackle" Pikachu ran through MTG and got the ball. Pikachu ran to the end of the field and slammed the ball into the ground "TOUCHDOWN" Pikachu started dancing until he noticed the scoreboard said Smashers-0 MTG-7 "Dang. Wrong goal"

Pikachu, Falcon, and GW got in a line in front of MTG. Pikachu was the quarterback, Falcon was the hiker, and GW was a defender "27, 45, Cheese, Applesauce, hut, hut, PIE" Falcon hiked the ball to Pikachu who ran to the right goal

"Throw it to me Pikachu" GW was waving his 2-D arms

"Fine but you better catch it" Pikachu tossed the ball to GW who somehow caught it

MTG ran toward GW who turned sideways "Where'd the black guy go"

GW started jumping sideways down the field till he got to the goal "OH YEAH FIRST TOUCHDOWN IN THE HISTORY OF ME PLAYING FOOTBALL. Oh wait this is my first game" This pretty much happened during the whole game. At the end of the game the score was Smashers-4983849318529047137590139428 MTG-7.

The MTG started slowly walking toward the Smashers "Cheaters must be destroyed" The MTG ran toward the Smashers

"RUN AWAY" The three Smashers ran away from the raging football team. They found a door, opened it, and closed the door as fast as they could

* * *

In the room Falco and DK entered there were about 100 doors floating in the air "Uh. Which door should we go in first"

DK pointed to the door in front of them "How about that one" Falco sighed and nodded. DK went up to the door and opened it "Is that…me" Behind the door was DK but he was wearing a monkey suit, shoes, had combed hair, and had a monocle "I say this banana has a high level of potassium. Hello, hello. It looks like Im looking at myself yet I look very…primitive" DK slammed the door on the alternate universe him "One more word out of me and I would have beaten the crap out of my self"

"That sounded weird" Falco walked over to the door next to the one DK had just opened and opened it "This looks normal" There was nothing in the room except air "Wonder why this room is different from the OH MY GOD" Falco slammed the door as fast as he could

"What was back there"

"Lets just say it was more wrong than Orochimaru doing what he did to K Rool in Pikachu's, Falcon's, and GW's part of the story that's above ours part of the story"

"… … … Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaattttt… … …"

"Never mind" Falco opened another door. As soon as he opened the door his beak started bleeding

"Whats wrong"

"Believe me. There's nothing wrong here"

DK looked into the room and his nose started bleeding as well "Woah"

A scream then sounded through the room "OH MY GOD. GET OUT OF THE GIRLS HOT SPRINGS YOU PERVERTS" Out of the room a load of shoes, books, cars, and whales were thrown

Falco and DK started running away from the painful objects for a while. After 5 minutes they stopped throwing all that stuff "I think…they're done" One last thing flew out of the room and fell on Falco's beak. It was the top half of a bikini "We don't mention this to anyone"

"Deal" DK slammed the door shut and Falco threw the bikini off his beak

"Lets check out two more doors then…well, we'll destroy the doors out of sheer anger"

"Im okay with that" DK opened a door, went inside, and came out a few minutes later

"What was in there"

"A giant banana hoard"

"Makes sense you were in there so long"

Falco opened the door next to the one DK was just in "Whoa, it's a beauty pageant…And they just started the swimsuit part of it" Falco walked in and DK followed him. They two Smashers came out of the room 30 minutes later "So DK how many girls phone numbers did you get"

"58. How bout you"

"Lets see. 1, 2, 3…123" Falco took out a long piece of paper that had a lot of numbers and names on it

"Wow" DK looked at the list from top to bottom

"Okay since that door wasn't the right one" Falco took out a rocket launcher and some grenades "Lets destroy all the doors"

"Oh yeah" DK took out his Coconut Gun and Orange Grenades "Lets do this" DK started shooting and throwing at the doors

Falco shot rockets at the doors while the grenades took care of the ones he wasn't aiming at. After 5 minutes of pure mayhem all the doors were destroyed "Okay we're done now…Wait, how are we supposed get out now"

DK pointed behind Falco "How about that door" The door was on the ceiling wide open from all explosives

Falco sweat dropped "How did I not notice that" Falco and DK jumped through the door

* * *

In the room Samus and Mewtwo went in, there was a guy standing in the middle of the room doing nothing "Are you Random"

"Of course Im not. If I was I would've killed you as soon as you two opened the door. Excuse me but I was hired to say something when people entered this room" The man started talking in a deep booming voice "TO GET TO RANDOM YOU MUST FIRST FACE THE CHALLENGES IN THE ROOMS BEHIND THESE THREE DOORS" A poof of smoke appears behind him and three doors are behind the smoke "ENTER ALL THREE DOORS AND THE DOOR TO RANDOM SHALL APPEAR"

Samus just starred at him "Uh, that was weird. Okay Mewtwo lets go in…that door" Samus pointed to the door on the left

"YOU HAVE PICKED DOOR #1. YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO SEE WHATS BEHIND THE DOOR WITHOUT MAKING A FACIAL EXPRESSION"

"Whatever" Samus opened the door "What the…"

"Heck" Mewtwo finished Samus's sentence for her. In the room were…them…making out. The alternate Mewtwo stopped making out with the alternate Samus "Hey, this is a private conversation"

Samus shut the door as hard as she could "I didn't want to…"

"See that"

"Stop finishing my sentences Mewtwo"

"Okay" Mewtwo walked to the middle door and grabbed the doorknob

"YOU HAVE PICKED DOOR #2. IN THIS ROOM YOU MUST PLAY RUSSIAN ROULETTE AND SURVIVE"

"Darn. I was hoping for some target practice" In the room there were a lot of Russians

"It looks like we've got some company" Samus and Mewtwo sat in the middle of the 8 Russians "Here's the gun." The Russian handed the gun to Samus

"Whatever" Samus pointed the gun to her head and shot…nothing come out

"Lucky you" After ten minutes 7 of the Russians were dead, Samus and Mewtwo had been shot about 5 times, and the last Russian was sweating "How have you survived the gun shots"

Mewtwo smiled at the scared Russian "Simple. Samus is protected by her helmet and Im using Reflect to keep the shots away from me"

"I hate you both" It was the Russians turn now. He put the gun to his head, shot, and died

"To bad for you" Mewtwo and Samus walked out of the door "Now we can take the last door and get out of here"

"YOU HAVE PICKED DOOR #3. YOUR LAST CHALLENGE IS TO READ…FANFICTION"

"That's not to bad" Samus opened the door to reveal a computer. Samus sat down into the chair and Mewtwo looked at the computer from above her shoulder. After 20 minutes of reading Samus and Mewtwo came out of the room laughing "Haha, you call that bad"

"Please, there were only one fic about me and Samus and it wasn't bad. We took the place of the characters from the Little Mermaid so nothing bad really happened"

"READ THIS THEN" The man threw a script at Samus who picked it up and read it

"Hey it's the script for Ty's third story. Lets see…OH MY GOD."

"What is it…OH MY GOD TIMES TWO" But that wasn't actually what Mewtwo was THINKING _'Perfect. I cant believe Ty is going to let me do that to Samus' _

"YOU HAVE PASSED THE THREE TESTS. YOU MAY NOW GO TO RANDOMS ROOM" A door appeared in front of the three doors.

"You ready Samus"

"Im always ready for anything Mewtwo" Samus and Mewtwo opened the door and walked through

* * *

Bowser was now up after he ate one of Mario's mushrooms but after he ate the mushroom he got really sick "Stupid fungus. Im allergic to mushrooms" Bowser went up to the door and ripped it off its hinges

"Why did-a you do that"

"Im angry that I got sick after eating that stupid fungus you gave me" Bowser walked through the door

Mario walked in after Bowser. In their room there was a NES, 64, Gamecube, and a Wii. In the game systems were Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "I call…"

"I get the newer games" Bowser walked over to where the G-cube and the Wii was.

"Dang." Mario walked up to the NES and started playing SMB. After five minutes he had beaten the game

"How did you beat it so fast"

"Easy. Ive been through all that ready so it wasn't that hard"

"…Shut up…" Bowser had now just beaten Master Hand in SSBM

After another five minutes Mario had beaten Master Hand in SSB and Bowser beat who ever the boss of SSBB will be "That-a wasn't that hard"

"True" Bowser and Mario entered another room that had a pool table, arcade, fooz-ball, air hockey, and a big screen "Why are we getting all the good stuff"

"I guess Ty feels sorry for us after making us fight Omega Shenron"

"You may be right" Bowser and Mario started playing the games. After 30 minutes of playing Bowser had beaten Mario at air hockey and fooz-ball and Mario had beaten Bowser at the arcade and pool "I cant believe I knocked all the balls out of the pool table in one strike"

"I warned you" The next room they entered was a hallway

"Okay this is kinda stupid" Bowser walked forward till he stepped on something "What the" Bowser looked down to see that part of the ground had sunk into the ground "Crap" Hundreds of arrows flew at them from behind "RUN"

"YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL-A ME TWICE" Mario and Bowser kept running till they got to a fork in the hallway "RIGHT"

"FINE" Bowser grabbed Mario and ran to the right and watched the arrows hit the wall they had passed. "That was…close" Bowser kept running for some reason

"Why are you still running"

"Because I stepped on another trap" Bowser pointed behind him

"AAAHHH MAMA MIA" A huge boulder was rolling down the hallway toward them. After a while they saw a door. "OPEN THE DOOR-A FAST BOWSER"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE" Bowser opened the door, grabbed Mario, and rushed inside

* * *

**Samus: I HAVE A COMPLAINT TY**

**Ty: Why**

**Samus: I READ THE SCRIPT FOR YOUR THIRD STORY AND IM ANGRY ABOUT WHAT YOURE GOING TO MAKE ME DO**

**Ty: What third script (Ty snapped his fingers)**

**Samus: Huh, what happened. Who are you**

**Ty: _Hmm I could use this to my advantage _Well that guy over there (Ty pointed at Mewtwo) is your roommate and Im your other roommate. You're perverted and like to flirt with us a lot so, yeah**

**Samus: Oh yeah. Now its coming back to me. Excuse me for a sec (Samus went over to Mewtwo and put him next to Ty) So boys do you want to have some fun tonight**

**M2: What did you do to her**

**Ty: Well…(Ty whispered what he did into Mewtwo's ears. When Ty was done Mewtwo was smiling)**

**Mewtwo: You have a great mind Ty**

**Samus: Is that a yes or a no**

**Ty and M2: YES**

**Samus: What an answer (Samus put her grabbed Mewtwo and Ty's hands) Lets go (Samus ran to her room with them)**

**Falco: Where did everyone go**

**Bowser: Who knows**

**Falco: So what now**

**Bowser: Do you want to play Wii Sports**

**Falco: Sure**


	22. The Nightmare That Is Random

**Chapter 22**

**Samus (Ty and Mewtwo walk out of Samus's room): Come back whenever you want boys**

**Ty (Mewtwo starts walking back toward Samus's room. Ty grabbed the cord on Mewtwo's neck) Not now Mewtwo, not now**

**M2: WHY!? THAT WAS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE**

**Ty: You can make out with her again later but first we have to do the disclaimer**

**Samus (walked out of her room wearing a micro bikini): Im gonna get a snack (Samus slowly leaned over to open the fridge. Ty and Mewtwo watch while she bends over)**

**Mewtwo: Can I go now Ty **

**Ty: Just wait a little longer. We have two people spying on Samus as we speak**

**M2: Who**

**Ty: THEM (Ty pointed at Bowser and Falco who were right behind Samus) KILL THEM (Ty brought out a ten mini nuke darts)**

**M2 (summoned an army of heat seeking kunais): FIRE (The darts and kunais hit Falco and Bowser sending them flying into the atmosphere)**

**Samus (walking over to Ty and Mewtwo): Ready for some more boys**

**Ty and M2: DEFINETELY **

**Samus: There's only one rule before we go. Only one of you gets to be in my room this time. The reason is because the winner of the game Im going to give you guys will get something special**

**Ty: Fine. Whats the game**

**Samus: Rock, Paper, Scissors**

**Ty: Crap**

**M2: HA! Looks like Im gonna win this game hands down (Mewtwo and Ty put there hands forward) _All I have to do is read his mind_**

**Ty: _Well I always go with rock so Ill go with it like always _Rock…**

**M2: _Heh this will be easy _Paper…**

**Ty and M2: SCISSORS**

**M2: WHAT!!! (Ty had scissors and Mewtwo had paper) **

**Ty: HA. I always get people with that trick (Samus walked over to Ty and walked him to her room) Bye Mewtwo. See ya in, well…next week**

**M2: CURSES. Ty owns nothing except the story**

**

* * *

**

Meta, Ganon, Roy, Luigi, Pikachu, Falcon, and GW walked out of there doors at the same time "Hey guys" Pikachu and GW ran over to Roy and Luigi who smiled at them

"So you guys won to. That's great" Right as Roy was about to say something else he noticed that Meta and Ganon were looking at the other doors that no one had come out of "Hey where are the others"

"I guess they didn't make it" Meta looked at the ground as Falcon started crying "Why are you crying"

"Because…NOW I CANT GO OUT WITH SAMUS"

"Please. You have no chance with her"

"Who has no chance with who" Samus and Mewtwo were behind everyone "Most of our time was wasted because of we had to take three challenges where in one we had to waste thirty minutes reading fanfiction. Wheres Mario and Bowser"

Mewtwo looked at the last door. Mewtwo noticed there was a big gap in the middle of Pikachu, Falcon, and GW's door and Samus and Mewtwo's door "Wait a minute. Wheres Falco and DK's door"

"Uh oh" Everyone looked around to see there were only five doors "I wonder where it is" Mewtwo noticed that the Mario and Bowser's door was opening "Guys look"

Everyone looked at the door. When it opened it showed a very scared looking Mario and Bowser "What happened to you guys"

Bowser was the one to speak "Arrows…boulders…too much…running"

"Sounds dangerous. It looks like we are all here except Falco and DK but we cant even find their door." Samus looked around till she noticed Mewtwo was looking at the ceiling "What are you looking at"

'You may want to step over to the right a little bit' 

"Youre the psychic" Samus stepped over to where Mewtwo was "What now"

'Watch' 

Everyone that Mewtwo did not talk too was huddled in a circle looking for the last door. All of a sudden a quiet noise was heard from above the group. The sound of a door opening led to the sound of falling, yelling, and a loud smacking noise "Glad I listened to you"

Meta was the first one out of the pile, mainly because he had heard the noise and got out of the way before whatever had fallen on them was able to land on them "So your door was in the ceiling"

Falco and DK, who were on top of the pile got up "Honestly I thought it was gonna be on the ground. The door we entered to get here was on the ceiling so I thought our door was going to be on the ground" After everyone was off the ground and had finished giving evil glares at Falco and DK, they all heard a soft windy sound

"WATCH OUT" Mewtwo, who was the most aware of what was going to happen pushed Samus to the ground while some of the other Smashers ducked just in time

"DEATH WHIRLWIND" All the Smashers who had not ducked were all slammed against the wall behind them

Mewtwo got up after he thought the onslaught was over. He looked over at the Smashers who didn't duck the attack "What the…" The Smashers who were slammed against the wall which were Ganon, Luigi, Falcon, GW, DK, and Mario all had gashes along their whole body. They also were all near death "Who could of done this"

"I could have" A dark hooded figure walked out from behind a machine "You should know who I am now"

"Random"

"You are half right half wrong. You all gave me the name Random but that's not who I am. I am…" Random tore his cloak off to reveal "Nightmare" (Soul Caliber II)

"Who…"

"Never mind that. I was sent to kill all of you Smashers. Ive nearly killed half of your group here and than after I kill all of you Ill kill the ones in waiting, namely the Smashers who weren't in the tournament and the ones who lost their matches"

Mewtwo walked forward "What makes you think you can beat us. Theirs only one of you and seven of us"

"The thing is you all were nearly killed by my fighters and Im stronger than all of them"

"There were only two of us fighting them and now there are seven of us fighting you"

"I knew you might bring that up so I thought I might tell you I watched all your battles. I know all your moves and any tricks you might try"

Mewtwo appeared in front of Nightmare "Did you know this one. Hyper Beam" Mewtwo shot two beams of energy at Nightmare

"Actually I did" Nightmare swiped his hand at the beams which reflected them back at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo teleported out of the way "How did you do that"

"Meet Soul Edge" In NM's hand was a giant sword that looked like it was made of flesh and had an eye in the middle of the blade "This is one of the strongest swords in the universe. Only one soul had stood up to its power. Ill kill you with this mighty blade"

Roy and Meta walked up toward NM "This is a fight for swordsmen. Meet my new blade, the Magnecian Sword" Meta took out the sword that he used to beat Jet

Roy took out his Sword of Seals (which I shall call the Sword of Fire) and his Sword of Lightning "I have two swords to kick your butt with"

"Ha, do you think those puny toys of yours can possibly beat me" In an instant NM was behind Roy and Meta

"Wha…GAH" Roy and Meta fell to the ground with a huge gash in their stomach (or lower part of their body…face…thing for Meta) "How did…you do that"

"Its easy. Im faster and stronger than all of you"

"Healious" Meta raised his sword up and some lights started twinkling around him and Roy. In a matter of seconds the gashes were healed and Roy and Meta were up "Lucky me I can use magic now"

All the other Smashers ran to Roy and Meta's side "This is going to be a tough fight. How are we going to beat him"

Bowser was the one who spoke up "Before we plan I have a question to ask. How did you guys beat your opponents. Maybe together we can beat him using the ways we beat them"

"Youre right Bowser. I beat my opponent using this sword that Ganon helped me create"

"Somehow this sword appeared in my hands and for some reason I knew how to use it. I used its power to beat Itachi"

"I made a cheese ray to turn Twinrova into cheese…that I ate"

"That's disgusting. Somehow my Falco Flare's power went above 100. When I used it I turned into a giant phoenix and burned a giant hole inside the bird I fought"

"After I saw Samus nearly die I became angry. When I was at my angriest a light came out of Samus's suit and gave me an armor that I used to kill Gregar"

"I didn't do anything except give Mewtwo the armor somehow"

"My case is like Mewtwo's. I became angry and turned into Giga Bowser. Somehow I was able to control it to but barely. Well since we've got that over with who can actually USE that power again" Meta, Roy, and Pikachu raised their hands "That means Mewtwo, Falco, and I are gonna have trouble in this fight. Meta, Roy, Pikachu. You three are going to have to keep him busy while we try to find our powers again"

"Okay, but first, how did you plan this all"

"Easy. As a king I have to know how to plan battles when there's a war going on. Now go"

"Yes sir" Meta, Roy, and Pikachu ran at NM

"You send a round swordsmen, a boy, and a rodent to fight me. You Smashers are stupider than I thought" NM ran at the three Smashers that were charging at them "Death Charge" NM stabbed his sword multiple times into the air

Pikachu is still running "Come on. We're not even over there yet. How do you expect to hit us over here" Pikachu kept on running "AH" Pikachu was sent flying backwards "What the heck" Pikachu now had multiple stab wounds on his body

"You are very cocky, rat. I can create powerful invisible shockwaves just by swinging my sword" NM held his sword in the air "Death Rain" A red light came out from the tip of the sword

"MOVE NOW" Meta held his sword and started running in circles

Pikachu watched Meta "What are you…AHH" A laser explodes in front of Pikachu "I get it now. RUN" Pikachu used Agility to get out of the way of the lasers

"Stupid Nightmare" Roy ran around slashing at any lasers that came at him while he was running

"Run fools. You cant escape my onslaught" The lasers stopped suddenly

"What. Did you run out of energy all ready" Pikachu started mocking NM till he felt something cold on his neck "Uh oh"

NM was behind Pikachu holding his sword to Pikachu's neck. NM started talking in a deep menacing voice "_I smell your fear. You have a strong yet arrogant soul. I bet it tastes…delicious_" NM threw Pikachu up into the air "_ILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL. SOUL DIVIDE_" NM shot a blue ball toward Pikachu "You shall be the first soul I taste"

"Not on my watch. Giga Claw" Giga Bowser, who was only twice Bowser's height, appeared in front of the ball and slashed it to pieces. After GB landed on the ground, Mewtwo, who was wearing his metal armor, and Falco, who had his weapons out, walked from behind GB

From behind his helmet Mewtwo was smiling "We'll kill you and make sure you don't hurt anyone else" Meta, Roy, and Pikachu ran behind NM

"It looks like you all found your powers again. It still doesn't matter, Ill kill you no matter how strong you are" NM raised his sword "Prepare to die"

Meanwhile Samus was helping the others "I hope these recover pills that Mewtwo and Pikachu made will help" After she had fed each Smasher a pill she ran into a door trying to find the everyone else

* * *

**Ty (came out of Samus's room): That was fun Samus. Ill see ya later**

**M2: What happened to the whole 'See ya in a week Mewtwo' you said earlier**

**Ty: Oh that. Samus got tired**

**M2: What were you two doing in there? All I heard were loud thumps and stuff breaking**

**Ty: Nothing you should worry about.**

**M2: Tell me what it was and Ill tell you if I should worry about it or not**

**Ty: Samus was teaching me to dance**

**M2: Huh**

**Ty: Yeah. Remember Master Hand is holding a dance at the Smash Mansion that he invited me to. The game we played was to find out who she took**

**M2: Okay but that doesn't explain thumping and the breaking noises**

**Ty: Well the thumping you heard was me crashing into the walls. Its seems like I have to move Samus to a larger room because hers, as you should know, is kinda small. As for the breaking sound, when I bumped into the wall sometimes stuff would fall of the shelves and break**

**M2: That's good. I thought she was going to let you screw her**

**Samus (still wearing a micro bikini): Mewtwo, I wouldn't do that. I cant believe you thought that**

**M2: Sorry bout that. Im going to get something to eat (Mewtwo floated away)**

**Samus: I couldn't believe he thought Id let you screw me**

**Ty: Yeah. He told me why though and he had good reasons to think we DID do it**

**Samus: Is that right. Im not going to let you screw me…yet**

**Ty: What was that last part**

**Samus: Nothing (Samus walked over Ty) Ill be right back (Samus walked to where Mewtwo was and grabbed Mewtwo. Samus then came back after Mewtwo asked her to do it again. Samus leaned over and whispered into Ty's ears) I always save the best for last (Samus walked behind Ty and grabbed his ass) See ya, Ty**

**Ty (fell into a chair): Dang, Samus IS perverted now. I wonder if I should undo the trance…Nah, I can wait**


	23. Fight Against Nightmare part 1

**Chapter 23**

**(Ty and Mewtwo are running away) Ty: You just HAD to accidentally say the word that put Samus out of the trance AND because of your psychic powers you gave Samus the memory of what happened while she was hypnotized**

**M2: Im SO sorry that you chose BED as the stupid word**

**Ty: It was the only thing I could think of (A missile flies past Ty and Mewtwo) RUN FASTER  
M2: YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE**

**Samus: GET BACK HERE YOU TWO. IM GONNA KILL YOU PERVERTS**

**Falco: This is fun to watch**

**Bowser: Sure is (Samus blasts Ty and Mewtwo with a missile) That was fun. Im gonna get some popcorn…and some peanuts**

**Falco: I swear, ever since DK's nephew, Diddy, shot you with that peanut pistol you've become obsessed with peanuts**

**Bowser: I ate 1000 peanuts in only five minutes that day. Good times, good times**

**(Samus hits Ty and Mewtwo with a charged shot) Samus: THIS IS FOR MAKING ME MAKE OUT WITH YOU**

**Ty: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO OFFERED**

**M2: ITS TRUE**

**Samus: YOU TWO ARE THE ONES WHO MADE ME PERVERTED IN THE FIRST PLACE**

**M2: Ty, cant you just hypnotize her again**

**Ty: Why didn't I think about that (Ty snapped his fingers and Samus fell to the ground)**

**(Mewtwo walked toward Samus) M2: Is she dead**

**Ty: If she is I wont be sure if Ill be sad or happy, probably both. Mewtwo, give her mouth to mouth recitation**

**M2: Im good with that (Mewtwo moved his head towards Samus)**

**(Samus punched Mewtwo square in the jaw) Samus: Not even if I was in a coma**

**Ty: Im just going to start the chapter now

* * *

**

"Come at me if you dare, Smashers" NM smirked at the Smashers

"Ill go first. Shadow Cannon" The armor on Mewtwo's hands turned into cannons

"FIRE" two purple balls came out of his hands and flew toward NM

"Im next. Giga Fire" GB sent a huge wall of flames toward NM

"Falco Flare Launcher" Falco brought out a rocket launcher and shot at NM. Instead of a rocket coming out, a burst of flames came out of it

"Fools. Do you think your pitiful attacks can possibly beat me" NM put his sword out in front of him and spun himself around. The sword slashed through the three blasts and turned them into…

"What the" The attacks had attained a human form. Mewtwo's shadow balls turned into a man that looked like a shadow. Bowser's looked like Mewtwo's human attack form but made of flames and twice its size. Falco's looked like Bowser's except it was the same size as Mewtwo's "What did you do"

"This is a special power my master gave me. By slashing at your attacks I can turn them into my warriors. This way, you will all killed by your own attacks" NM turned around to face the other three Smashers "Now Ill take care of you"

"There's no way Im gonna get beat by my own attack. Giga Ice" GB breathed out a wall of ice toward the three warriors "This should beat them" The three warriors put their hands up and shot fire balls at the ice, melting it in an instant "Crap"

"We have to work together to beat these guys Giga Bowser. One attack will not be strong enough to beat them." Mewtwo aimed his cannon at the people they were fighting

"I knew that"

"Stop squawking and start fighting" Falco pulled out two rocket launchers

"Lets do this guys. Hyper Cannon" Mewtwo shot a huge beam toward the fighters

"Giga Fire" GB shot a giant fireball

"Rocket Flare X2" Falco shot two rockets covered in flames at the fighters

The three warriors stood there as the attacks obliterated them

"That was…easy"

NM shook his head "Unfortunately the fighters cant move their legs. I wasn't given a lot of dark power. Now that Im out numbered again Ill do this" NM raised his sword into the air "Death Explosion" A red aura appeared around NM "EXPLODE" The aura grew bigger till it exploded

"This is bad. Teleport" Mewtwo teleported GB and Falco toward Pikachu, Roy, and Meta. Then he teleported all of them toward the fallen Smashers "Meta Knight, do you know any shield magic"

"I think I know one. Reflectariga" Meta raised his sword and a shield appeared around all of them. As soon as Meta put the shield up NM's explosion hit the shield "Grah. His attack is too strong."

"Light Screen" Mewtwo created a screen of light (kinda obvious) around Meta's shield "Two layers should help" Unfortunately the explosion kept pushing on the shields "Uh oh. Does anyone else have any kind of shields"

"Good thing I always have the Reflector on me" Falco turned on his reflector which surrounded the other shields

"I made this awhile back" Pikachu brought out a something that looked like a square. Pikachu pressed a button on it which made ANOTHER shield around all of theirs

"Four shields a'. I guess youre stronger than I thought" NM stopped the explosion "Too bad I still have to finish this. Death Ram" In an instant NM's sword was rammed through all four shields"

"Crap. How are we going to beat this guy" Pikachu started panicking

"His sword is his power, so if we destroy it we can beat him. Hyper Cannon" Mewtwo shot a beam at the sword

"Giga Flame" GB blew fire at the sword

"Good thing I have two blasters" Falco took out two blasters and shot them, one after another, at the sword

"Thunder" Pikachu shot thunder out of his body toward the sword

"Fire-Thunder Drive" Roy slashed his swords creating a shockwave of fire and lightning which practically flew at the sword. 'At the sword' is getting kinda annoying, Ive said it to many times

"Energy Blast" Meta shot a yellow ball out of his sword

"Do you think that's going to actually hit my sword" NM slipped the sword out of the shields and then sidestepped to avoid the blasts that came out of the hole in the shields

"That was stupid" The Smashers let down there shields "This guy is tough. How can we beat him"

Mewtwo started thinking "Well we've all fought him at once, we tried shielding ourselves, and we tried destroying his sword. I think we should…RUN" Pikachu was the first to start running

"Wait for us" Everyone else started running away

"How do you expect to beat me if you keep running away, cowards" NM just waited for the Smashers to do something else. Everyone kept running till they surrounded NM "What are you all doing"

"Smasher Formation M-B-F-P-R-M, Energy Barrier" A diamond shaped barrier formed around NM

"What is this" NM looked around inside the barrier

"Barrier Implosion" The barrier started glowing

"Uh oh" The barrier was now glowing a bright white. The inside of the barrier exploded enveloping everything inside it but without destroying the barrier

"Did we…win" Pikachu was sweating from the from all the energy he had put into the barrier

"Why would you think that" The barrier started cracking till it finally broke. Inside was an unscathed NM "Did you really think that would hurt me" NM walked away from the shards of the barrier

Mewtwo was extremely shocked by how he wasn't hurt at all _'How is he not hurt'_ NM then raised his sword into the air getting ready for another attack _'Wait a minute'_ Mewtwo noticed the eye on the sword was scorched but open _'That's the only thing that got hurt in the explosion but why…Wait a minute'_ Mewtwo started talking to the other Smashers using his telepathy _'Everyone attack the sword. The eye is its weakness. The only way we can beat him is to destroy the sword like I said earlier but now I know its weakness. Here's the plan'_

"Since youre all standing there, I guess you accept defeat. Death…What the" NM looked up and noticed his sword was missing "What did you do with Soul Edge"

Pikachu had the sword in his mouth "I got it. You got to pay more attention next ti…" A purple aura started surrounding Pikachu "Whats happening…to me" Pikachu started floating in the air and his eyes started glowing red

"What happened to him"

"The dark power of Soul Edge is now controlling your friend. Soul Edge is a very powerful, very evil sword that only the strongest of souls can control. Your friend has a strong soul but not strong enough" NM smirked toward the Smashers "Now Ill let you take care of your friend"

"What do you me…" Everyone looked towards Pikachu who was giving them a very evil stare

"Prepare to die" Pikachu charged toward them with the Soul Edge in his mouth "Death Swing" Pikachu jumped into the air while swinging himself

"DUCK" Everyone ducked down to avoid Pikachu's evil rampage "We have to get the sword without touching"

GB watched as Pikachu was attacking the wall "How are we gonna do that"

"I think I know. Meta, do you know any time spells"

"Actually I do. Stop" Meta raised his hands toward Pikachu. Pikachu kept attacking the wall

"It didn't work. How are we going to get the sword now"

Mewtwo pointed GB towards Pikachu who had stopped while the sword was stuck in the wall "It just took a little while to work but it DID work. Roy, Meta, attack the eye of the sword with your own swords"

"Okay" Roy and Meta ran toward Pikachu and stabbed at the sword

NM watched as they were just about to stab the sword "This is gonna be bad"

The swords had now penetrated through the eye. Soul Edge was now letting out an extremely high pitched scream "Whats…happening"

"The sword is going to explode and take this whole planet with it…unless someone is willing to sacrifice themselves"

Falco grabbed the sword "Ill do it" Falco then pulled out a rocket launcher "Didn't expect this did ya" Falco put Soul Edge into the rocket launcher and launched it into the atmosphere. Soul Edge kept screaming till it exploded creating a huge…well explosion

Pikachu, who wasn't frozen in time anymore, watched in awe with Roy, the pyromaniac. "Ooooo, fireworks"

NM watched the explosion "Im screwed" Parts of the exploded Soul Edge started flying down toward the planet they were on. The pieces all flew into the building they were in but in a different room

"Now that your sword is destroyed we can beat you easily" Mewtwo teleported in front of NM "Mega Punch" Mewtwo threw his fist at NM, punching him in the face and sending him flying

"Giga Claw" GB caught NM, bit him, and started ripping him to shreds. GB then threw NM away from him

"Eat missile, punk" Falco shot a missile at NM which set him on fire and sent him reeling

"Thunder Wire" Roy threw his swords into the wall which created a line of lightning between the two swords. NM flew into the wire and got electrocuted, which sent him falling to the ground

"Earth Missile" Meta slammed his sword into the ground, which sent a slab of the ground at NM sending flying into the air

Everyone shouted at the same "FINISH HIM PIKACHU"

"Bout time. VOLT TACKLE" Pikachu ran up the wall with amazing speed while covered in electricity. When Pikachu was above NM he launched himself at him

"GRAH" NM felt all the pain surging through his body as he fell to the ground. When he reached the floor, he created a huge crater in the ground "No…I cant lose"

Mewtwo started laughing at NM "You just did. Lets finish this, guys. Shadow Cannon" a black beam at NM

GB inhaled a lot of air "Giga…FLAME" GB sent the biggest fireball he could create at the fallen NM

"Falco Flare PHOENIX" Falco covered himself in flames and the flames launched itself in the shape of a giant bird

"Gigyas Omegas" Meta slashed his sword in the air which created a giant X made of pure energy. Meta jumped into the air and slashed the X sending it flying

"Flaming Thunder" Roy planted his swords into the ground, did some handsigns, and thrust his hands forward. From where his hands were a giant stream of, well, flaming lightning was launched at NM

Pikachu took out two rocket launchers "Taste rocket, loser" Pikachu pressed a button which sent rocket after rocket at NM

"NNNNNOOOOO" NM was hit by all the attacks at once which exploded in an instant. When the smoke from the explosion was gone nothing was there except a giant hole

Pikachu jumped high in the air "WE WON"

Meanwhile Samus was letting everyone that was captured out of their cages "Lets go people. Go, go, GO" Everyone started running back to where The Smashers were fighting NM. As soon as they entered the room the unconscious Smashers awoke

Mario was the first up "What-a happened"

Bowser, who wasn't Giga Bowser anymore, raised his fist in the air "We won, that's what happened" Everyone started celebrating till they heard an evil laugh

"Hahaha. Did you think you'd win that easily…"

* * *

**Ty: Ooooo, cliffhanger (A missile flies past Ty's head) As you see Samus is still trying to kill or severely hurt me. AAAAAHHHHH (Ty ran away for dear life)**

**Samus: IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, TY**

**Falco: This is getting boring. She's already gotten Mewtwo (In the middle of Falco and Bowser's chair was near dead Mewtwo)**

**Bowser: I cant believe she hasn't gotten Ty yet (Ty jumped above Bowser's head)**

**Ty: You may want to move**

**Bowser: Why would I… (One of Samus's missiles hit Bowser's chair sending Bowser and the chair flying away)**

**Falco: That's two down, one to g… (Ty jumped above Falco) Oh crap (Falco grabbed his chair and started bouncing to the side. Another of Samus's missiles flew past Falco and pegged Ty in the back) Ya finally got him Samus. Hehehe…uh, Samus (Falco looked up to see a very angry Samus) What did I do**

**Samus: I know everything that happened while I was in that stupid trance including the time where Ty and Mewtwo blew you up because you and Bowser were staring at my ass. I even know you tried to GRAB it, too**

**Falco: Crap. Stupid Mewtwo (Falco closed his eyes as a missile collided with his face, sending him flying away like Bowser**

**Ty: Okay, now that Samus is done with her rampage of anger, I can do this… (Ty got up and snapped his fingers. Mewtwo was healed and Falco and Bowser were back)**

**Samus: Thank you Ty. Now I can beat the crap out of you all again (Samus got ready to shoot a missile until she lowered her arm and walked to her room)**

**M2: What did you do? (Mewtwo watched as Samus came out of her room, not wearing her Power suit but instead wearing a French maid outfit. Everyone watched as she bent over to 'dust' the furniture)**

**Falco: This has been a great three-four chapters**

**M2: Sure has**

**Ty: Yep. Too bad the next chapter will probably be the last for this story**

**M2, Falco, and Bowser: NNNNNOOOOO**


	24. Fight Against Nightmare part 2 Epilogue

**Chapter 24**

**(Everyone is still watching Samus) M2, Falco, Bowser: I cant believe this might be the last chapter**

**Ty: Yep, but all stories must come to an end sooner or later**

**M2: True**

**Ty: Ill be back soon (Ty started walking away)**

**Falco: Where are you going?**

**Ty: Well Im gonna get some ice cream. Bye (Ty ran away)**

**Bowser: He must like ice cre…Uh oh**

**M2: Whats wrong**

**Bowser: Look (Bowser pointed at Samus who's face was getting red)**

**Samus: Ill… (Samus turned around to reveal her now flaming eyes) KILL YOU (Samus started chasing them around the room)**

**M2: What was the freaking word this time**

**Ty: (Ty was high above the room in a hot air balloon) True**

**M2: I HATE YOU**

**Falco: Youre the one who said the word so you shouldn't be the one talking**

**M2: Im sorry I said the ONE word that undid the trance. Out of all the words in the universe he chose the one word he probably knew I was going to say**

**Bowser: Stop fighting and RUN (Everyone kept running)**

**Samus: GET BACK HERE (Samus kept running till she tripped on one of the laces on her shoe)**

**M2: (Mewtwo stopped running when he saw Samus fall) Are you okay**

**Falco and Bowser: Idiot**

**Samus: Like they said (Samus pulled her gun from under her skirt and aimed at Mewtwo)**

**M2: Crap (Samus shot a laser into Mewtwo's face)**

**Samus: That's one down, two to go…or three. Im not sure**

**Ty: On to the chapter

* * *

**

Everyone, including the people who were outside fighting the giant army, watched as NM came out of the hole in the ground. The most shocked people in the room were the Smashers that had fought NM "What the"

NM had a new look now. He was now covered in flames but with a orange helmet and with wings on his back "Im not Nightmare anymore. Now Im" NM flapped his wings "NIGHT TERROR" (Soul Caliber 3)

"How are you still alive. That blast should have killed you"

"It did but unfortunately for you, you blasted my body into the room with the shattered Soul Edge. My body absorbed the sword's shards and its powers turning me into this. Luckily for me though, I now have a lot more power and I have no weakness"

Pikachu pointed to everyone in the room "Did you NOT notice that we have over 70 people and youre only ONE person"

"It wont matter. I can still beat you" NT raised his fist toward all the fighters he was fighting

"Good thing we've been training while you guys were fighting. Lets go Shadow" Sonic ran to the back of NT

"Whatever" Shadow ran to the front NT

"S-S Titanic Crush" Sonic and Shadow ran at NT with their arms held out. Sonic and Shadow kept running till NT caught them with his bare hands "How did…"

"I catch you. Its simple" NT raised Sonic and Shadow toward his face "Im faster than you" NT threw the two hedgehogs behind him

Yoh, Ren, Ryu, and Trey surrounded NT "Are you ready guys"

"YEAH."

The three teens and adult all yelled at the same time "OVERSOUL"

Yoh ran toward NT with his sword out "Soul Slash" Yoh's sword turned blue as he slashed at NT

"Spear Strike" Ren jumped above NT and thrusted his spear multiple times at NT's head

Ryu ran at NT "Nine Dragon Strike" Ryu's sword turned into nine dragon head and each blasted a blue beam at NT

"Sub-Zero Freeze" Trey lifted his snowboard like a baseball bat and swung. His snowboard created a giant blizzard that flew toward NT

NT just smirked at the shamans "Easy" NT grabbed Yoh's sword and threw him Ren who knocked him out of the air. Then NT raised his hand at the blizzard which somehow stopped it, then he threw the blizzard at the dragons which froze the beams and the dragon which then fell on top of Ryu and Trey "Who's next"

"We are" Joe and Captain Blue ran forward "Are you ready for some action Joe"

"Always dude. Viewtiful Combo. Mach Speed" Joe ran up to NT and started kicking and punching him with a speed of Mach 4

"Slow" Time started moving slower but Joe and Blue were still moving with normal speed. Now Blue and Joe were beating on NT

"You think your abilities are good enough to beat me" NT grabbed Joe and Blue, banged their heads together, and threw them behind him

"Rose Whip" Two whips with roses at the end tied themselves around NT. Kurama walked of the shadows behind NT "Go guys"

"Lets go Hiei. Spirit Gun" Yusuke appeared in front of NT's face and shot a blue energy ball at it

"Dragon of Darkness Flames" Hiei appeared behind NT and shot a giant black flaming dragon at NT

"A rose, a gun, and a dragon. This should be easy" NT ripped the whips to pieces. NT smacked the Spirit Gun blast at Kurama which hit him, then NT grabbed the dragon and swung him around and slammed it into Yusuke and Hiei "That's eleven down"

"And no more are gonna get beaten after we deal with you" 100 Narutos were surrounding NT

"There are more of you than before"

"Its my Shadow Clone Jutsu. Too bad for you though it's the only time you'll get to see it. Rasengan" The Narutos all had swirling blue energy balls in their hands

"Don't forget about us, Naruto" Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the ranks of Narutos

"Are you ready, Sasuke. Chidori" Kakashi held a ball of lightning in his palm

"Always, sensei. Chidori" Sasuke now also had a ball of lightning in his palm

"FIRE" All of the Narutos, Sasuke, and Kakashi sent a blast at NT

"The black haired one looks like Itachi. Interesting" NT flew above the blasts range so all the blasts hit each other and blew up. The explosion sent Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi flying away

"Fist of the Nose Hair. Carousel Drop" A giant carousel fell on top of NT

"What the heck"

In front of NT were Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler "How do you like my Fist of the Nose Hair"

"Its annoying" NT lifted the carousel off of him and threw it at…

Jelly Jiggler started crying "Why is it always me" The carousel smashed into him sending him flying.

"No, they got Jelly" Don Patch ran up to NT and started beating on his chest

NT grabbed one of the…whatever they are on Don Patch's back "You three are very annoying" NT threw Don Patch into BBB knocking the two of them out

The next fighters that went up to fight NT were King Boo, Petey Piranha, and K Rool. "Now Im fighting a ghost, a plant, and an alligator. Why was I sent to fight these people" NT sighed as he watched Petey barf up some mud

"GRAAHH" Petey flew up into the air and spat mud at NT who knocked it back at him "GROOO" Petey fell to the ground after he choked on his own mud

King Boo slapped his forehead "Stupid Petey. I knew we shouldn't have sent him first" King Boo flew toward NT and phased through him. Instead of NT shivering from a ghost flying through him, King Boo came out of NT's body unconscious

"Never send a ghost to do a Kremling's job" K Rool ran at NT who flew up, punched him the face, grabbed his tail, and threw him at a wall

"That was supremely stupid" NT sighed "Who's next"

Ridley crashed into NT and then flew away from him "Didn't expect me, did ya"

NT turned around, about to kill Ridley, till he got blasted in the back by a laser. Eggman flew down from the ceiling in one of his many inventions "Ha. No one beats Sonic except me"

NT charged a beam in both of his hands till ten kunais got buried into his back "Who is it now"

Orochimaru crawled out of the shadows "You have to pay attention next time"

"You three are getting on my nerves" NT was getting ready to kill the next person that hit him. As he was taking out the kunais out of his back, he got blasted by an invisible ball of force "GRAH"

Deoxys flew from the ceiling holding another invisible ball. Deoxys made the normal loud humming noise he always makes "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"This is ticking me off" NT flew at Ridley and grabbed his neck "Be happy I sent someone to save you before Crocodile killed you" NT threw Ridley at Eggman's machine which exploded after being hit by Ridley "Your turn" NT flew at Orochimaru and grabbed his tongue "Just because youre part snake doesn't mean you should be doing that stupid tongue thing" NT started spinning Orochimaru by his tongue and threw him at Deoxys who blasted Orochimaru with a Psycho Boost attack "Thanks" NT grabbed Deoxys's face and rammed his face into the wall multiple times "How many are left now"

"Mega Bomb" A giant bomb exploded behind NT. On the ground waiting for NT was Bomberman

"A man with a square head. Why did I invite these people to this stupid tournament" NT flew at Bomberman till he felt something on his back and head. On his back was Spyro and Crash was on his head

"Lightning Fury" Hundreds of lightning bolts flew at NT and struck him in the chest

"Ha" Crash started spinning on NT's head which spun him and NT around

"Grrrrrr" NT grabbed Crash and smashed him into Spyro. Then he threw Crash at Bomberman who blew up "That was weird" NT looked around the room to see if anyone else was going to try a sneak attack on him "What, no one dares fight me GAH" Two boomerangs smacked into NT's face

Ty (not me) was on the ground with two boomerangs in his hands. Before he could throw another one, NT had grabbed Ty's neck "Uh oh"

"Ill say" NT threw Ty at Ratchet who had just shot missiles at NT so the missiles hit Ty instead and sent him flying into a wall "Now Ill deal with you"

"Crap" Ratchet pulled out his laser staff (Code for Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal and probably others) and swiped at NT

"Your weapon is pitiful" NT grabbed the staff and thrusted it into the ground. NT grabbed Ratchet by his fur and breathed a stream of fire in his face. NT dropped the smoking Ratchet and did the 'bring it on' sign toward the rest of the fighters

"Leg O' Wham Supreme" Sanjii kicked the back of NT's "You wanted it brung. Well I brought it"

"Gum Gum Case" Luffy stretched himself and covered NT "Get him Zolo"

"My pleasure. Three Thousand Worlds" Zolo ran at the Luffy covered NT ready to slash him with his three swords "Now Luffy"

"Okay" Luffy snapped himself back so he wouldn't be slashed by Zolo

"Your swords wont even phase me" NT grabbed two of Zolo's swords and flung him at Sanjii. NT turned around and grabbed Luffy's neck "If your rubber than I can do this" NT stretched Luffy like a rubber band and launched him at the ceiling

"Sandstorm Cage" A cage of sand formed around NT. Crocodile came out of the ground, smirking "Now Crypto"

"Its about time I get some action. Eat Dislocator, monkey" Crypto shot five purple discs at the cage with made it fly around the room

Xemnas jumped in front of the flying cage "Taste my sabers" Xemnas created a doppelganger of himself and the two Xemnas's started slashing at NT

NT shook his head as he grabbed the two Xemnas's "This fight is boring" NT threw the Xemnas's at Crypto and Crocodile, who wasn't fast enough to turn into sand before Xemnas hit him

"Giga Cannon" Five energy blasts hit NT's back. "Area Steal" Megaman appeared in front NT "Hero Sword" Megaman's arm turned into a giant sword which he slashed at NT. NT grabbed the sword and elbowed Megaman in the face

"Hero Sword X2" Protoman ran up to NT's back and slashed at him with two swords

Bass appeared a few feet in front of NT "Darkness Overload" Bass shot a huge beam of black energy at NT

"You all need to learn better than to attack me up close" NT jumped into the air and dodged Protoman's swords as Bass's attack blew Protoman away. "Your turn, bat ears" NT blew massive fireballs in Bass's face "Who am I fighting next"

"Wind Scar" NT stood still as Inuyasha's attack hit his back "Damn. It didn't even phase him"

"My turn" Ichigo slashed at NT's face

"Blizzaga" A blast icy wind hit NT's back "None of are attacks are working"

NT smirked at the fighters "I know all of your moves. I watched all of your fights. I even have information on your achievements. Also, I know Sora sleeps with a doll that looks like his friend, Kairi"

"That was only once" Sora shook his fist in rage and anger

"Doesn't matter" NT grabbed the Keyblade and kicked Sora away. With the Keyblade in hand, NT knocked Zangetsu out of Ichigo's hands. As Zangetsu slipped into the middle of NT's wings, NT knocked Ichigo to the ground. "That's two swords down" NT slashed at Inuyasha who let go of Tetsuiga in surprise. NT grabbed Tetsuiga as NT knocked Inuyasha to the ground "The Keyblade and Tetsuiga. I cant believe these weak fighters have two of the strongest swords in history. Too bad for them though, Im the swords new master" NT turned toward all the Smashers "Ive decreased your 'army' by half already. Just stand there while I kill you quickly" NT got ready to kill the Smashers till he felt something hit him in the face "Who did that"

On the Smashers side of the room, Bowser was holding two blue koopa shells that had wings on them "I did. Want to make something of it"

Mewtwo, Meta, Falco, Roy, and Pikachu walked up to where Bowser was. Mewtwo looked back at the Smashers "Let us handle this. We beat him once, we can beat him again. Lets go guys. CHARGE" The six Smashers ran at NT

"Do you honestly think you can beat me now" NT grabbed Mewtwo's tail and swung him into Pikachu, then he grabbed Meta's cape and threw him at Roy. NT smashed the Keyblade into Bowser face as he swung the Tetsuiga at Falco "That was easy. Ill kill the rest of you now" NT looked to where the Smashers were "Where are they"

Behind him, the other Smashers were helping the Smashers who had just got beaten by NT. Samus was helping Mewtwo, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were helping Bowser, Fox was helping Falco, Kirby was helping Meta, Pichu and Jigglypuff were helping Pikachu, and Marth, Link, and Zelda were helping Roy. The other Smashers were facing NT "We're not going to let you kill anyone. Team Brawl, youre up first"

Snake, Pit, and Wario walked up first. Wario thrusted his fist into his palm "Ever since I got captured, I haven't gotten any action. Wario Waft" Wario bent over getting ready to unleash his ultimate weapon

Snake hid in his box as he yelled to everyone else "GET DOWN" Everyone ducked at Wario let go

All that gas flew at NT who stood there as the wall behind him broke to pieces "That…stunk"

Wario gaped at NT who somehow withstood his gas "Ive been saving that up for three days" Wario just stared at NT, even though NT was walking toward him. NT grabbed Wario and threw him behind him. NT looked at Pit while a box was sneaking behind him. NT turned around to see…nothing

"Hmm" NT looked at the other side to see…nothing…again "Guess Im imagining things" NT looked at Pit again while Snake quietly threw the box off him. Snake pulled his knife out and… "Gotcha" Snake thrusted the knife at NT's neck "Uh…Is that supposed to happen" Snake watched as his knife started melting

"Did you think a regular knife could penetrate my fire armor" NM grabbed Snake and threw him into the wall next to Wario

"Uh oh" Pit charged three arrows on his bow. Pit let go and all three arrows flew at NT

"Hmph" NT hit the arrows with the back of his hand. Before Pit could say anything NT grabbed Pit and threw him at Snake and Wario. NT turned toward the Smashers "Is this the best you got. You Smashers are pathetic. I should have killed you all as soon as you came to this stupid planet" NT raised Tetsuiga and the Keyblade "Taste my new power. Full Demon" You could now see NT's aura that surrounded him "My power is rising. Soon Ill be able to kill ANYONE" NT put the two swords together "Nightmare Syndrome" Tetsuiga and the Keyblade turned black and shot a giant black ball at the Smashers

Samus ran up "Im not going to let you hurt anyone else" Samus stood there as the ball came closer and closer

Mario yelled to the other Smashers "Lets help her guys"

The other Smashers, excluding Mewtwo, Bowser, Falco, Meta, Pikachu, and Roy, yelled at the same time "YEAH" They all ran up to Samus and helped defend against NT's attack

Mewtwo and Bowser were the first up "Don't do it"

Samus looked back at Mewtwo and Bowser "Too late" The ball hit all the Smashers and created a huge explosion

"NNNOOO" The six Smashers watched as the other Smashers were enveloped in flames. The burnt Smashers were sent flying in to random places in the room

NT started laughing "Six Smashers left. It took one attack to reduce the mighty Smashers to only six people. Ill finish this fight NOW" NT got ready for another attack "DIE SMASHERS. NIGHTMARE SYNDROME" NT shot another black ball at the last of the Smashers

Mewtwo faced the ball "Guys…lets take this guy down"

Bowser walked up to Mewtwo "I agree with you, Mewtwo"

Falco walked up next "He attacked our friends"

Pikachu jumped onto Bowser's shoulder "Its payback time"

Meta and Roy walked up to the other four Smashers "Lets finish this fight"

NT started laughing maniacally "DDDIIIEEE"

Bowser raised his hands toward the ball "True Power Defense: Koopa Shell" A giant shell appeared in front of the six Smashers. The ball exploded when it hit the shell

"WHAT" NT looked at the giant shell. It didn't have a scratch on it "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE"

Mewtwo smirked at the enraged NT "Its likes you said earlier but a little bit different. We're the stronger ones"

"DIE SMASHERS. NO ONE ESCAPES FROM NIGHT TERROR" NT flew down at the Smashers

"This fight is finished. True Power Special: Shadow Meteors" Thousands of Shadow Balls flew at NT

"True Power Special: Nuclear Fireball" Bowser shot a massive green fireball out of his mouth

"True Power Special: Reflector Bomb" Falco turned his Reflector on. The barrier that was created flew at NT

"True Power Special: Space Slash" Meta slashed his sword in the air which ripped a hole in it. Out of the hole came a wave of energy

"True Power Special: Elemental Tornado" Roy spun his swords around as fast as he could which created a tornado of fire and lightning

"True Power Special: Volt Tackle Illusion" Hundreds of Pikachus appeared in front of the real Pikachu. The Pikachu clones used Volt Tackle and ran NT

"I AM NIGHT TERROR. NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME" NT kept flying even though he was about to die. All of the attacks hit NT and exploded in a huge explosion. Even though NT was burning to death he was still yelling "You may have defeated me Smashers but there are others waiting to kill you and their all stronger than I am. You will all die sooner or later" The rest of NT burned in a fiery death

Pikachu walked up to Mewtwo "Did we win…this time"

Mewtwo petted the top of Pikachu's head "Yes…we did"

"Bout time" Pikachu sat down on the ground "Uh oh" Pikachu put his ear to the ground

"Whats wrong"

"This planets…going to explode" Pikachu started running in circles screaming "WE'RE GOING TO DIE"

"Now we wont. Wait…what's that" Mewtwo pointed to the hole that Meta had created. "Its…a finger"

"WWWWWEEEEE"

"Crazy Hand?"

"Move you idiot" Master Hand pushed Crazy out of the hole "Good to see you all aga…What happened here"

"Well we just fought some evil villain and this planet is about to explode"

"CAN I WATCH THE FIREWORKS" CH started going, well, crazy

"No" Master Hand punched Crazy "Mewtwo, Bowser, you get the other Smashers and all these other people in the room and throw them in this portal. Crazy and I will make the portal bigger so we can throw more people in" Master Hand and Crazy grabbed the portal and started pulling it "GO"

"Yes sir" Mewtwo lifted most of the Smashers using his psychic powers while Bowser lifted the others on his shoulder. The other four Smashers helped by picking up anyone else that were unconscious. It took two minutes to get all the Smashers and the others into the portal

"Come on guys" Master Hand pushed Crazy, Mewtwo, and Bowser through the portal.

Roy and Pikachu, who were watching the planet on the big screen in the Smash Mansion, watched as the planet exploded "Ooooo, the colors"

An hour later…

Master Hand floated to the living room where the six Smashers were waiting "I have good news and bad news"

Bowser looked up at Master Hand "Whats the good news"

"The good news is that the other Smashers and your friends are alive"

Mewtwo looked puzzled now "If that's the good news then how can there be any bad news"

"Well the bad news is…one of the Smashers…is dead"

What Master Hand said shocked Pikachu, "Who?"

Master Hand started floating closer to the ground "Its…Samus"

Mewtwo stared at Master Hand "What!?"

Meanwhile…

In the remnants of the exploded planet, a figure was floating through space "It looks like Nightmare lost. Sad really, I had hoped he would be strong enough to beat them" The figure grabbed something out of the…space. It was part of Nightmares helmet…

* * *

**Ty: That was the last chapter (Ty watched as Samus was beating the crap out of Mewtwo, Falco, and Bowser) Lucky me, I made it seem like Mewtwo hypnotized Samus**

**M2: I STILL HATE YOU**

**Ty: Get in line**

**Samus: GET BACK HERE (Samus kept chasing the three Smashers. Samus shot a giant missile at them which blew up when it touched one of the spikes on Bowser's back) I cant believe this is the last chapter. I have to wait till the next story to beat these guys up again**

**Ty: Too bad for you. Excuse me but I have a date with Carmen Electra**

**Samus: No you don't**

**Ty: Then explain that (Ty pointed outside where a limo was parked and in the car was Carmen Electra)**

**Carmen: Come on Ty, lets go already**

**Ty: Be right there, Carmen. See ya later Samus**

**Samus: What the…**


End file.
